Flavors
by Liraz Nightray
Summary: La vida a veces es asquerosa y cruda; todos sufrimos. Es insípida; porque como el día y la noche, ella llega y se va. Es salada como las lágrimas que resbalan por sus mejillas. Es amarga cuando él no pregunta por qué y ella ya no está. Pero también tiene sus buenos sabores; puede ser dulce y azucarada como sus besos. [Inspirada en Every breath you take de The Police]
1. Capítulo I: Tasteless

**Notas de autor:** Nada. He tenido tantos sueños gruviezcos y tantas visiones del paraíso con ellos que debo empezar a escribir compulsivamente lo que me dicta el subconsciente, espero que les guste y comprendan lo que pasa por esta loca cabecita, que cada vez está peor. La canción es _Every breath you take_ de _The police.  
_ _*_ Agregado: esta historia se está re-editando. Borré los capítulos por respeto a los reviews. Jamás pensé que se iría al inicio. XD en fin, hagan de cuenta que volvió a nacer.  
 **Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es de Hiro Mashima y yo solo recurro a sus personajes por diversión y obsesión, no existe lucro con mis pensamientos extraños.  
 **Advertencia:** Fic con contenido delicado y hasta ofensivo para personas susceptibles a los clichés. Stalkeen y lean bajo su responsabilidad.

* * *

 **#MisiónPor100AñosDeClichéGruvia**

* * *

 **FLAVORS**

 **CAP I: Tasteless**

* * *

 _Every breath you take and every move you make  
Every bond you break, every step you take, I'll be watching you_

* * *

Suspira resignado. El día pasa lento y desabrido, como todos los anteriores, y está por enfrentarse a la peor parte de éste: la insípida noche, porque con la oscuridad sus culpas y remordimientos aparecen como cuchillito de palo, raspan y raspan, pero no le hacen nada. Solo incomodarlo y asfixiarlo.

Parece irónico el hecho que ahora es él quién siente que _esa especie_ de relación es unilateral. Él que siempre se empeñó en alejarla y en hacer como que no le importa _, lo hace porque es hombre y es idiota._ Hombre e idiota, gran combinación. En fin, ya ni quiere saber y ni pensar en nada porque todo carece de sabor.

Juvia no está. Quizás nunca estuvo directamente; la chica aparece y desaparece como el día y la noche. A veces está, otras no. Pero cuando está, se hace presente para él, pero es insulsa para otros, al parecer. Desde la última vez que estuvo, ya ha pasado bastante tiempo y eso lo extraña… Bueno, el caso es que no está y parece que no estará _ya._

Son tantas las misiones que ha tomado en solitario, que ya resulta extraño. No tiene de malo salir a un trabajo solo, lo malo es que se demora tanto en volver, que ya es molesto. Parece que la maga de agua ya no tiene tiempo ni para Gajeel —con quien solía salir casi siempre— y menos para él: ya casi no lo invita a una misión, ya casi ni existe en su mundo. Piensa en que él ya no le pone _sabor_ a sus días.

Esta vez, nuevamente, ella se fue. Desapareció. No sabe si el viento se la llevó, si la tierra se la tragó, si se evaporó, si se derritió o si la secuestraron los alienígenas o unos coyotes en su nueva misión, que siempre son un completo misterio para él. Y, sin embargo, se está quebrando la cabeza preguntándose por ella ―como siempre lo hace cuando ella se va―.

Y él está molesto porque si tanto dice que lo quiere, por qué no se despidió en esta y en las otras ocasiones. Ah, claro, ahí recuerda: no se lo merece. No merece ni un _adiós_ por parte de ella.

Últimamente todo se lo demuestra: no lo procura y casi ni lo busca. Juvia no había renunciado aún a invitarlo a misiones, pero cada vez eran más escasas sus invitaciones y eso le dice que quizás ya no lo quiere tanto como dice. Ella se ausenta por semanas, vuelve en completo silencio, que hasta parece invisible. No dice nada, parece distinta. De vez en cuando se acerca a él, siempre con timidez, pero ya no existe la misma alegría del pasado. Cada vez es más _desabrida._

Estará cerca, pero para él, la auténtica Juvia sigue en una misión.

Es por ello que siente remordimiento, porque aunque no lo quisiera mostrar, él la observa cuando está. Gray no puede evitar mirarla por el rabillo de su ojo cuando Juvia llega, se sienta y mira taciturna por la ventana. Mide los intervalos en que la chica toma aire y lo suelta, analiza los movimientos que hace con sus manos: si apoya su mejilla en una palma o si con una mano dibuja círculos en la barra o en la mesa.

La ve con disimulo ―y sosamente― para aparentar que le es indiferente, a diferencia de ella que siempre muestra sentimientos de amor hacia él, mismos que no rechaza _del todo_. Distingue, porque la observa, cuando una sonrisa es falsa, cuando miente, cuando le pasa algo que él desconoce, pero sabe que algo le ocurre y no pregunta, porque tiene una imagen que mantener: _a él no le importa Juvia._

No pregunta cuando viene y está. La duda lo carcome, pero no hace nada, actúa normal e indiferente, aunque parte de él está contento por tenerla de vuelta, que hasta olvida que está enojado e intrigado por su ausencia.

Es un tonto porque omite todas las preguntas que tiene para ella. ¿Qué es lo que ha estado haciendo? ¿Por qué parece alejarse cada vez más de todos?

Gray camina por las calles de Magnolia, está oscuro y llueve, hasta el clima se lo recuerda: Juvia no está. Siente pena por él, patea una lata de refresco y lo único que se escucha es el ruido del metal que se arrastra en la banqueta, cuando amaga por patearla nuevamente, se detiene: qué culpa tiene la lata de sus remordimientos. No obstante, termina por patearla.

Si tan solo hubiese preguntando una vez qué pasa, si está bien, si necesita algo, si puede ayudar… quizás ella estuviese ahí. Pero en fin, ya no lo hizo y Juvia ya no está. Tuvo la oportunidad de averiguar cuando la chica estaba cerca observándolo entristecida y en silencio y no lo hizo.

Él no entiende esas sensaciones de mortificación y culpa. Quizás por el amor que le profesa, siente un poquito de responsabilidad hacia ella. _Y porque no le gusta el misterio que la envuelve. No le gustan sus prolongadas ausencias. No le gusta lo insípido que está sin ella._

Cuando menos lo espera ya estaba frente a su casa y la ve: Juvia está y está sentada en las escaleras, con el rostro escondido entre sus rodillas, importándole un comino empaparse con las gotas de lluvia. Él se detiene, quiere acercarse y averiguar por qué, pero no lo hace. Solo se limita a verla.

Como si Juvia leyera su pensamiento, o mejor, porque se siente observada, deja de esconder su rostro y manda su vista hacia delante. Gray no pregunta, pero ve cómo está llorando tan fuertemente que se ahoga.

―Ju-via lo sien-siente ―apenas puede hablar. Le cuesta respirar ―Ju-via creyó que Gray-sama ya estaba dormido.

Dormido dentro de su casa mientras ella llora fuera de esta. Es ilógico pensar que de todos los lados donde pudo aventarse a llorar, decidiera ir al lugar donde tenían oportunidad de encontrarse. Le duele que se disculpe, porque eso implica que no tiene la suficiente confianza en él. Duele que lo haya buscado y que no tenga el valor de acercarse.

Y por supuesto no dice nada, se mantiene inexpresivo e insustancial ―soso e insípido pese al dolor―, solo la mira.

Juvia tiene el poder de leerlo, porque muerde su labio inferior tratando de contener el llanto y se levanta. Ve que tiembla.

No dice nada para tranquilizarla, ni pregunta qué tiene y tampoco se acerca, pero ahora que ella está parada la observa con más detenimiento. Un golpe, una marca rojiza, a un lado de su labio. _Algo salió mal en su misión._ Se imagina lo peor y siente rabia.

Gray quiere, pero no pregunta. No obstante, observa como lenta y tímidamente da un paso hacia él. Uno, luego otro y otro, hasta que están cerca y lo abraza con fuerza. Sí, ella la que siempre pone de su parte para que la acepte, la que no teme en decir que lo ama, la que aguanta su pésimo humor, la que lo busca en el peor de sus momentos… Juvia lo abraza y se funde en él; llora en su pecho mientras anhela, busca y necesita consuelo.

Está estático y confundido. No pregunta y ni consuela. La observa y hace lo que siempre hace: no la rechaza, acepta su amor, la necesidad que tiene hacia él y la deja cerca de su cuerpo, que llore y que se moje, pero que se quede ahí donde él pueda observarla y cuidarla.

* * *

 **No pregunten cuándo, dónde, quién y por qué. Yo no lo sé, simplemente se me antojó xDD Me gustó basarme en sabores para hacer esta serie de viñetas, sí son viñetas: no capítulos largos porque soy bastante floja. Tengo tres viñetas escritas, esta y otras dos y quiero seguir escribiendo sabores que me falta explorar.**

 **Aquí solo hay gruvia. xD Sean felices.**

 **Nota: Agregué unas cuántas líneas más, debido a la reestructuración de la trama =) ¡Gracias por leer! Estaré trayendo el segundo capítulo en seguida.**

 **EDITADO 01/03/2017**


	2. Capítulo II: Bitter

**Notas de autor:** La canción es _Every breath you take_ de _The police._ No tenía intención de actualizar esta historia, pese a estar medio escrita. Gracias a Tatis por su sutil insistencia.  
 _*Agregado._ Pienso traer rápidamente los capítulos ya escritos y editados, ya que no hay excusas para atrasarme con mi bebé. Esta fue la primera idea gruvia que se me ocurrió y tengo que terminarla, pese a la mala recepción C:  
 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es de Hiro Mashima y yo solo recurro a sus personajes por diversión y obsesión, no existe lucro con mis pensamientos extraños.  
 **Advertencia:** Fic con contenido delicado y hasta ofensivo para personas susceptibles a los clichés. Stalkeen y lean bajo su responsabilidad.

* * *

 **#MisiónPor100AñosDeClichéGruvia**

* * *

 **FLAVORS**

 **CAP II: Bitter**

* * *

 _Every single day and every word you say  
Every game you play, every night you stay, I'll be watching you_

* * *

Juvia está y él siente harto de tanta mierda, un líquido agrio sube por su garganta. ¿Qué nadie lo nota? Muchas veces se siente que, tanto él y Juvia, están en otra dimensión, porque nadie se da cuenta de nada. Y eso lo desespera.

Primero desabrido y ahora amargo. No lo entiende y se enfurece.

Nadie se percata cuando Juvia está, solo él. Nadie se preocupa cuando desaparece, parecen acostumbrados a sus largas ausencias, y él no lo está. No señor, desde que Juvia se unió a Fairy Tail, no se despegaba de él. Y de un tiempo para la fecha, ya no hace eso, al contrario, la maga de agua sale mucho y se envuelve poco con su entorno. Y envidia a sus compañeros por ser ignorantes a la situación; no cabe duda que es cierta la frase que dice "el ignorante es feliz". Quisiera que todo le fuera indiferente e insípido en vez de acerbo. Porque una cosa es aparentarlo y otra que en verdad lo sea.

Juvia, no le es indiferente —menos ahora que se cubre con el enigma de su alejamiento y se tapa con su silencio perpetuo—. Dos armas que lo están hiriendo, aunque no se lo diga a nadie y aunque le cueste reconocérselo a él mismo. Le hiere saber que está cerca, al menos físicamente, pero espiritualmente ella sigue en su misión. _O en otro mundo._

Los días pasaron y sigue en la espera de que se acerque. Por ende, no tiene respuesta, _aún._ No es que haya preguntado ni esa noche y ni los días siguientes a eso. Pero opta, por verla a la distancia, tan frágil y pequeña, que quiere que lo vuelva a abrazar. Sin embargo, se mantiene lejos de ella.

Es más fácil pelear por algo que nadie nota, que ir a tocar su puerta y pedir que lo deje entrar, o buscar que ella abra la suya, la de él, y dejarla pasar. Aunque parezca que ya está dentro, él siente que no y eso lo _amarga._

Los días corren con simpleza; Natsu buscando pleito, Lucy a un lado, Erza en lo suyo, Juvia en su burbuja y él queriendo reventarla. Hasta se había negado a salir a misiones con su equipo para observarla. Gray cada vez pone más atención en la chica; sigue mal y la marca rojiza ha ido desapareciendo, reafirmando que el tiempo no se _detiene._

Desde esa noche mide las palabras de Juvia. Porque si no le dice qué pasa… él, lo adivinará ―preguntarle es hacer demasiado, es como si mostrara interés en ella y no―. Ella ha sido inteligente al aparecer a los días de que él, la vio, más frágil y más pequeña, para ocultar el golpe y esconderse de la realidad que tarde o temprano tiene que afrontar. _¿Qué son esas misiones? ¿Son misiones, si quiera? Mirajane parece no saber nada y eso lo consterna más: parece que está trabajando para alguien más… pareciera que quiere dejar el gremio. Ni siquiera Gajeel está enterado de todo._

Debido a su cobardía, la maga de agua ha logrado evadir la realidad y a él, que con eso se acercó un poco más, pero igual seguía bien lejos, _a años luz_ de ella.

Observa por el rabillo del ojo, Gray-sama no deja de verla desde que ella cometió su error; correr a buscarlo en el peor de sus momentos. Se remueve incómoda y aguanta la mirada, ella es una tumba y no tiene por qué involucrarlo.

Así está bien. Mejor. _Sin saber nada._ Pero Juvia sabe que va a llegar el momento en que su propio entresijo la ahogue por completo; su juego se va a descubrir. Uno ya lo ha notado, los demás no tardarán y ella no va a poder con la presión. No ha sido fácil alejarse, menos salir y tardarse más en volver, quizás… llegará el día en que ella no volverá más. Y por lo de anoche, ha anticipado ese momento.

Se lamenta por su momento de debilidad, en ese donde su corazón busca apoyo y amor, su cuerpo busca un lugar cálido, con diferente sabor ―uno azucarado― y su mente uno seguro, que a momentos tenía cuando estaba en el gremio y _con él._ Todo eso se le ha arrebatado. Juvia fue débil en ir corriendo hacia él, cuando no aguantó más.

Es como esas ocasiones en el que el vaso se llena de agua y comienza a desbordarse. Su cuerpo era como un recipiente que se satura de todo: dolor, miedo, culpa, remordimiento, sufrimiento y desconsuelo. Cuando todo esto no cabe más, se derrama por toda la mesa hasta que alguien solucione el problema, hasta que alguien _la arregle_.

Pero es estúpido soñar. Es inútil pretender. Es egoísta envolverlo en eso.

Se encoje en su lugar, Juvia no sabe si va a soportar tanto. Porque ahora sus secretos corren el riesgo de verse revelados. Quizás sea bueno desaparecer, otra vez, pero no quiere preocupar, más, a Gray-sama. Sabe que él quiere que le cuente, pero no quiere. No puede, le falta empuje y teme que la opinión hacia ella cambie. Lo que menos quiere es arruinar el concepto que tiene él de ella o la imagen que los demás guardan sobre ella.

Ve a su alrededor y se siente fuera de lugar; todos tan felices y ella es ajena a esa felicidad. Con cada risa de sus amigos, ella es arrastrada hacia atrás por los demonios que reinan en su oscuridad. No aguanta y se levanta _; ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente._ Es mejor ir a la penumbra de su casa y sumergirse en su soledad, para ver como los demonios pasan, bailan y se mofan de ella, porque es patética.

Es tan áspero verla levantarse para salir. Irse para volver hasta quién sabe cuándo. No entiende el acibarado juego de la chica y se pone a calcular la próxima jugada; _no estar. Desaparecer._ Pero esta vez él interceptará. Ya no soporta más misterio.

No va a permanecer quieto y frío. Ahora será fuerte y amargo para encararla.

Esa noche se queda y decide tocar su puerta. Llama una vez y nadie responde. Toca por segunda vez y nada, toma aire y vuelve llamar…

Toca por octava y novena vez, y no hay nada. Hasta la décima se rinde y se echa para atrás. Recula unos pasos y hace por regresarse. Al final, opta por dar la vuelta y largarse. Llegó tarde y ella ya no está.

Suspira con rendición y camina lento hacia su casa ya que la noche será larga y acerba.

* * *

 **#**

Agradezco que agreguen a sus favoritos. XD

Bye.

No tengo mucho qué decir, editando estoy. Gracias por los nuevos favs xDDD


	3. Capítulo III: Acidic

**Notas de autor:** Aquí la tercera entrega. Nada que decir; el fic me está alcanzando y yo sigo sin escribir algo nuevo de esta historia. Trataré de avanzarle. La canción es _Every breath you take_ de _The police.  
*AGREGADO: _¿Es necesario que re-edite? Sí, señor. Es justo y necesario T_T créanme que no soy la más feliz con la idea. En este capítulo es MÁS notable el cambio. Hay muchas modificaciones y nuevas escenas.  
 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es de Hiro Mashima y yo solo recurro a sus personajes por diversión y obsesión, no existe lucro con mis pensamientos extraños.  
 **Advertencia:** Fic con contenido delicado y hasta ofensivo para personas susceptibles a los clichés. Stalkeen y lean bajo su responsabilidad.

* * *

 **#MisiónPor100AñosDeClichéGruvia**

* * *

 **FLAVORS**

 **CAP III: Acidic**

* * *

 _Oh, can't you see you belong to me  
How my poor heart aches with every step you take_

* * *

―Juvia.

Reconoce esa voz. Tan burlona y ácida.

¿Qué hace él ahí? ¡Eso no es parte del trato!

Ya es demasiado tarde para ella; los demonios han derretido la barrera, han pasado por encima de ella hasta alcanzarla. Sus sucias y largas garras la atraparon, su pútrido aliento golpea su nuca y sus afilados colmillos se clavaron en su cuello.

Se paraliza. No se aleja, ni se voltea, no habla y ni se queja. Solo se queda suspendida ahí, esperando…

―Debes ver a las personas cuando te hablan ―dice amenazante mientras la jala, el contacto quema como ácido, para girarla hacia él.

Toma aire; arde su garganta y sus ojos comienzan a picar. Ve una extraña mueca en el rostro del individuo. Una mezcla entre regocijo y amargura. Y eso es lo que ella provoca, es ácida.

Solo inspira desagrado.

―Cuánto tiempo sin verte…

No dice nada, solo hace por zafarse. Evasiva y nociva. _Ácida._ Es lo que es.

Es mala y sabe mal. Exacerba todo; pasado, presente y futuro. El ambiente se pudre con su presencia, es una condenada.

Esos son los mil y un pensamientos que atrae esa figura que trató de enterrar en el pasado. Ahora, aparece frente a ella dispuesta a hacerle más daño —él, solo había sido una causante, pero ella fue la detonante de su sufrimiento—. No esperaba verlo. No quiere verlo y no quiere oírlo, porque sus instintos se lo dicen: él también está implicado.

Si está ahí. Y aparece de repente es por algo: hacerla escarmentar más.

Siente lo mismo que cuando unas gotas de limón caen sobre una herida: dolor y ardor.

No está tan lejos, solo a una distancia prudente para ver con claridad. La sensación de acidez baja por la garganta hasta llegar a la boca de su estómago. Se queda ahí enviando agresivas miradas.

La siente más lejos que nunca ―parece que está con otro y eso explica muchas cosas―. Eso explica por qué desaparece tanto, porque no la encontró hace días en su casa. Todos tienen una vida, incluso ella. _La perdió._ Una desagradable sensación, se instala en él. Verlos, a Juvia y al sujeto desconocido, es una emoción que enmohece tanto sus movimientos como pensamientos, ahora no quiere acercarse para preguntar y por alguna extraña razón ya no le importa que esté o no esté. Que se vaya, como él debería de irse de ese lugar. Le hace daño saber que perdió.

Pero se queda anclado, para ver lo agria que se está tornando su vida, no le gusta el sabor que tiene. Solo siente molestia en su estómago y como falta aire en el pecho, mismo que oprime su corazón.

El ácido quema.

El ácido mata.

Algunos venenos son ácidos. Quizás eso que ve, le va a servir para dejar de cargar con sentimientos de responsabilidad hacia ella. Sola, no está y de seguro sus problemas son asuntos de pareja. Porque el amor es así; letal como un veneno. También es agrio como la sensación en su garganta.

Una relación secreta. Qué bien. Juvia ha escondido su noviazgo de todos, o quizás de él. Bah, se siente molesto… está con otro y cuando no está con él, finge quererlo. Esa chica es una gran mentirosa.

Su muñeca es oprimida con fuerza, hace su brazo para atrás pero no se la dejarán tan fácil.

—Suéltame —ruega. El contacto quema, no sabe si es la fuerza o si en verdad transpira acre.

No tiene escapatoria. Y mientras más acabada se siente, divisa una figura conocida sobre el hombro de su demonio: _¡Gray-sama!_ Al verlo se siente aliviada por un segundo para después caer y hundirse, porque el chico se da media vuelta y la deja sola.

Sola con su peor miedo. Sola en la oscuridad. _Sola. Sola._

No le importa y nunca le importará. Su corazón se parte, las lágrimas se escurren por sus ojos. Ve alejarse a su esperanza, nuevamente es abandonada. Juvia tan ácida, tan repudiada, tan no querida por nadie. ¿A quién le gusta lo agrio? A nadie.

Gray se va y la deja a merced del demonio.

Todos la dejan, no se extraña. Pero, ¿por qué le duele? Si pese al gran amor que le tiene, nunca lo sintió recíproco.

—Tú y yo vamos a conversar…

* * *

 **¿Review?**

 **Sí. Estoy de malas y los efectos de las drogas, ya pasaron (ya no soy un amor).**

 **Gracias a Lightblue y a GKarly por comentar :3 y gracias a: dora, claudia y kass (les corto el nombre somos clica XDDDDDDD) pienso en actualizar a diario (total, ya edité todos los capítulos escritos). Pero eso implicaría quedarme sin fondo xD mientras me disputo, los 5 primeros si estarán a la orden del día.**


	4. Capítulo IV: Salty

**Notas de autor:** La canción es _You are not alone_ de _Michael Jackson, Dios._ No tengo nada que decir: estoy publicando como loca antes de perderme en el perdido fandom. xDD  
*AGREGADO: En este capítulo también se notan los cambios.  
 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es de Hiro Mashima y yo solo recurro a sus personajes por diversión y obsesión, no existe lucro con mis pensamientos extraños.  
 **Advertencia:** Fic con contenido delicado y hasta ofensivo para personas susceptibles a los clichés. Stalkeen y lean bajo su responsabilidad.

* * *

 **#MisiónPor100AñosDeClichéGruvia**

* * *

 **FLAVORS**

 **CAP IV: Salty**

* * *

 _Another day has gone, I'm still all alone, How could this be? You're no here with me. You never said goodbye, someone tell me why. Did you have to go and leave my world so cold? Every day I sit and ask myself how did love slip away, something whispers in my ear and say that you're not alone, I'm here with you._

* * *

Si habría que elegir un sabor para su vida: escogería, sin duda, lo salado.

Juvia está salada —sin suerte y sin gracia—. Y las gruesas lágrimas que corren por sus mejillas son tan salinas como el mar. Llora porque su mente viaja al pasado y no encuentra mucha diferencia entre lo que _fue_ y _es._

Porque el sabor de la vida sigue siendo el mismo: « _como cuando se te vacía el frasco de sal en la comida_ » _._ Juvia quiere recordar algún momento feliz de su existencia y no lo encuentra; solo piensa en agua caída del cielo en forma de gotas de lluvia y en agua salada que sale por sus ojos.

Porque una vez amó y entregó su corazón. Pero ni todo lo que dio y dejó, logró detener los días grises. Al contrario; eso arreció el remolino del inmenso mar que es ella.

Encontrarse con él, fue desafortunado ―salado― y quererlo, también fue un suceso de mala suerte. La mala fortuna de ambos los juntó, ya que no había otra forma de describir cómo fue que se topó con él y todo lo que vivió. « _Las cosas malas le pasan a Juvia porque es una mujer sosa y muy salada, no gana nada y pierde todo_ » _._

Ahora se justifica; una pobre niña sin amor. Juvia lo que siempre quiso fue ser aceptada; si ser querida era mucho pedir, se conformaba con que no la rechacen. No obstante, en su búsqueda por ese pequeño y dulce consuelo, el barco se hundió y ella no tuvo escapatoria.

Porque todo se tornó malo; conoció a alguien que la hundió más, que se aprovechó de sus sentimientos y que solo hizo que las cosas pasaran de mal a peor. Alguien que solo provocó más y más lágrimas derramadas, _más sabor sal en su piel._

No hubo más. Y eso fue por tonta y salada.

Se dejó arrastrar por la marea, hasta toparse con una remolino que terminó ahogándola en un profundo mar ―obvio, de aguas saladas―. Y ese barco era liderado por un _leviatán,_ desde el principio supo que sería su perdición, pero no importó con tal de que aceptara un poquito.

Porque si ella fuese una planta, él sería una plaga.

Si fuese un perro, él sería la sarna.

Es como la gripe; no tiene cura. Ni ella y ni él.

No ganó lo que tanto buscó: amor. Tampoco obtuvo aceptación. No la quiso más que para aprovecharse de su noble e inocente corazón; una chica que cayó rendida con sus falsas palabras de amor. Una chica salada y sin cariño. Ese es su destino.

Y ahora que se lo vuelve a encontrar, las lágrimas se escurren, nuevamente, por sus mejillas dejando una capa pegajosa y salina. Ahora, la han alcanzado... teme, tiembla y llora de miedo, de arrepentimiento y porque sigue sola.

Juvia nunca tendrá buena fortuna; siempre que las cosas parecen ir mejor para ella, termina pasando algo que arruina la sazón de su vida.

En su huida; corre y corre para alejarse pero, o se tropieza y cae, o la agarran y la mangonean.

Nunca alcanzará el amor. Y eso duele; estar sola, desamparada y desesperanzada.

―Ya no vas a poder huir, Juvia ―escupe para atemorizarla ―nos tiene acorralados a los dos, y de ti depende vivir o morir…

En ese momento descubre que su ventaja cada vez se hace más pequeña: ya será una cacería de dos contra uno.

Siente miedo, la libertad cada vez queda más lejos de sus manos. Está acorralada, porque el vaivén de ir y venir para esconderse, ya no le brindará momentos de paz. Lo sabe, eso no es vida y pronto ese capítulo tendrá que concluir.

Y no precisamente con un final feliz. El desenlace será trágico y catastrófico, acorde con los malos sabores experimentados en su vida.

―Tarde o temprano tendrás que pagar lo que debes.

―Dejen en paz a Juvia, por favor. Juvia no dirá y ni hará nada ―suplica débil y completamente insegura e intimidada. Aunque sabe que sus súplicas son inútiles: él no es nada. Quizás también está trabajando bajo amenaza.

Suelta una carcajada cínica y nada compasiva. ―No necesitas hacer nada, solo obedecer. Yo estaré vigilándote para que cumplas con todo ―de pronto se acerca a ella y toma su rostro con fuerza ―esto es tu culpa ―oprime las mejillas de Juvia con las yemas de sus dedos sin alguna delicadeza ―¡Tú solita lo provocaste! ¡Ahora los dos estamos metidos en esto!

Porque sola se metió en eso, sola quiso escapar y solo se dedicó a alargar su triste historia; rellenarla de nostálgicos momentos al ir y venir ―al escapar y regresar para repetir el ciclo―.

Sus ojos se cristalizan y se siente estúpida al llorar y suplicar frente a él. El hombre suelta el agarre con repudio ―como si ella fuera la mala y el ser repugnante de esa historia―. Juvia sabe que de lo único que es culpable es de ser ella, no de ocasionar daño o de ir hostigando personas para lastimarlas.

Quiere escupir que ellos son los únicos villanos, que no han hecho más que arruinarla ―porque en parte, ella lo permitió―, pero no puede. No encuentra el ímpetu. Quisiera ser valiente y arraigada pero no, ella es débil y tan ecuánime. Le faltan agallas para defenderse, tampoco es que encuentre motivación.

¿Si esto termina, qué?

No ve nada bueno frente a su vida porque ahora más que nunca sabe que está sola ―sola nació y sola morirá―. Se enfrentará a su condena en soledad, está escrito. Muchas veces ha ansiado gritarlo y estrellarlo en la cara de su, prácticamente, captor. Pero no puede por miedo y cobardía. También por soledad.

Ninguna mano se estira para tenderle ayuda ―y la que tanto ansia tomar, se fue y la dejó sola en peligro―. No es que sea rencorosa, pero eso solo le demuestra algo: la salada y desafortunada Juvia no le importa a Gray-sama.

Él no se preocupó, ni se preocupa y ni se preocupará jamás por ella.

* * *

 **Traté de hacerlo más largo, seguiré intentando.**

 **¿Review?**

 **Gracias por comentar.**


	5. Capítulo V: Good Taste

**Notas de autor:** Me entusiasmé, nuevamente, con el fic. Espero que mi energía me dé para escribir más capítulos xDD ya tengo 7 escritos, 5 publicados, y ya estoy a la mitad del camino. La canción es _Th escape sweet de Gwen Stafani.  
*AGREGADO: _Se acerca mi parte favorita *corazones*  
 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es de Hiro Mashima y yo solo recurro a sus personajes por diversión y obsesión, no existe lucro con mis pensamientos extraños.  
 **Advertencia:** Fic con contenido delicado y hasta ofensivo para personas susceptibles a los clichés. Stalkeen y lean bajo su responsabilidad.

* * *

 **#MisiónPor100AñosDeClichéGruvia**

* * *

 **FLAVORS  
CAP V: Good Taste**

* * *

 _If I could escape and re-create a place as my own world and I could be your favorite girl. Forever, perfectly together, tell me boy, now wouldn't that be sweet?_

* * *

Sin mirar atrás, sube al tren para dejarlo todo en el pasado. Se acomoda en un asiento junto a la ventana y se dedica a ver las estrellas del cielo. Suspira taciturna; de nuevo se va.

―Juvia está cansada de jugar a las escondidas ―susurra débil.

Está harta, pero no le queda de otra. Sus dos peores temores la han detectado y eso es algo contra lo que ella no puede luchar. Una contra dos, era una batalla injusta y con cero posibilidades de ganar. Y, en esos momentos ve menos que nunca la luz que la abrigará y salvará.

Ambos se acercaban más amenazantes y ella no puede dejar que la ataquen. No está en Juvia esperar paciente la hora en que la bomba estalle. Dando así, con su partida, punto final a su sufrimiento. Cree que si se esconde estará a salvo y los demás lo estarán. No le comunicó a nadie su partida, que lo descubran cuando ella esté muy lejos… pero sabe que en Fariy Tail, las cosas no son así.

Aunque estuviera pagando sus malas decisiones, y no tenga luz y ni ganas, se niega a renunciar a su vida ―buena, mala o pésima, pero suya―.

Pero, ahora cuando lo está dejando todo atrás; amarguras, penas, mala suerte. Se permite consolarse un poquito.

―Adiós, Magnolia. Fuiste buena con Juvia porque le permitiste conocer a Gray-sama. Le permitiste a Juvia tener una familia.

Se despide con una tenue sonrisa en su rostro. Porque a pesar de todo, con menos desespero encima, lo entendió; de las pocas cosas buenas que le han pasado en su vida, una de ellas ha sido llegar a Magnolia y descubrir lo que hay que en ella.

Con su dulzura casi rimbombante; bella ciudad y buenas personas. Sobre todo, una pequeña esperanza en su depresiva vida. Hasta ese momento es que la verdadera Juvia salió a relucir, gracias a la calidez humana que Fairy Tail le dio; una familia que la aceptó y que por momentos le logró sacar grandes y sinceras sonrisas, pese a que muchas veces ―por todos sus fantasmas―, se sintió ajena a ellas.

Se pone a pensar en momento en que sus ojos se cruzaron con Gray-sama por primera vez y no se lo explica; en el corazón no se manda. Este solo late y se acelera, él escoge a la persona a quien amar y no queda más que obedecer. Porque sus latidos aturden y su pulso se acelera tanto que siente morir. Solo eso.

La lluvia paró. Su corazón latió. Y de nuevo ―creyó― que estaba cayendo en el mismo error: _enamorarse_. Pero no, algo le decía que era distinto a la sombra de su pasado; trato, corazonada o quién sabe qué. Pero el hilo escarlata la volvió a atar alguien mucho mejor, era como encontrar por fin la felicidad que tanto buscó; un corazón que latiera en sincronía con el suyo, unos brazos que la abrazaran cuando se derrumbara, palabras de amor y de consuelo.

Alguien por fin le daba buen sabor a su vida.

Dulce, azucarado, fresco. ¡Fue una bocanada de aire!

Estando en esa ciudad, Juvia se permitió crearse un mundo, una burbuja esponjosa y llena de momentos rosas, donde ella era la chica favorita, la princesa que rescataban de las garras del dragón. Y él, era el caballero de brillante armadura, quien se convertía en su héroe por salvarla y llevarla a la completa felicidad.

Eso no pasó literal, pero sí la salvó de hundirse en la completa desesperación y soledad. Sabe que no reveló sus secretos y optó por una personalidad huidiza, que él nunca se acercó pero que sí la permitió ―a momentos― acercarse a él y a ellos, para poder apreciar las cosas buenas y de buena sazón que tanto faltaban en su vida.

 _Lazos._ De amor, amistad, familia. Lazos de alegría, esperanza, sueños. Lazos ―largos rosados, rojos, verdes, púrpuras― que la alcanzaron hasta atarla a todo ello. Para Juvia, la oportunidad de volver a ser la soñadora, romántica e imaginativa mujer que es, se le fue devuelta el día en que sus azulados ojos se toparon con los grises de Gray.

Una historia irreal ―fantasiosa―, que a momentos pensó que su misma soledad y deseo de ser querida por alguien, la impulsó a inventarla. Pero otra parte de su ser ―la realista―, le decía que era cierta en varios aspectos. Que es válido enamorarse de nuevo, que es válido seguir buscando a alguien que la quiera, que es válido pertenecer a un grupo y porque esta vez sí le regalaron valiosas y cosas.

Con frialdad y distancia, vio un desafío al que se dispuso enfrentar. Su corazón y ella lo eligieron, él con su presencia le dio la oportunidad de latir con frenesí, cosa que hace mucho no hacía y que ya estaba olvidando lo que era. Ella que juró no enamorarse, cayó.

Una atracción fuerte que se fue profundizando al conocerlo más ―gruñón y un tanto amargado, que calza perfecto con la dulzura de sus sentimientos―. Lo vio similar a ella: ambos se alejaban del mundo y tan diferente a la vez: él tenía a quién proteger y a quienes lo protegerían. Justo lo que le faltaba a su solitaria esencia.

Gray-sama es fuerte, ella no. Lo vio admirada y quiso pertenecer _le._ Quiso regalarle lo que es. Quiso, hasta suena a capricho, compartir con él la pureza de sus sentimientos. Quizás él no lo supo, no sabe y jamás lo sabrá, pero ella siempre le estará agradecida por darle tanto, porque cuando él habló de Fairy Tail, Juvia sonrió sinceramente.

Sonrió como nunca lo había hecho.

Sonrió porque sintió que al fin sería purificada.

Ese esbozo de sonrisa fue porque se vio reflejada en él y de inmediato anheló y valoró la fortaleza que demostraba. Quiso ser así, quiso que la compartiera con ella, que la enseñara y la quisiera.

Juvia lo ama porque fue la luz al final del túnel: llena de oscuridad, soledad y desespero, pero con el esperanzador mensaje de continuar para alcanzar la libertad que tanto quería. El arcoíris al final de la lluvia, la esperanza, la fortaleza, el amor que necesitaba.

Duda y sigue cuestionándose si algún día eso iba a ser recíproco y ciertamente ahora que sus sueños se arruinaron cuando la dejó desamparada, ve la cruel realidad que siempre estuvo frente a ella y que se negó a creer ―por boba enamorada―.

Quizás no le hizo el mismo daño que la sombra de su pasado, pero Gray-sama también terminó por romperle el corazón. Tal vez lo ve porque está dolida, pero se está dando cuenta de ello, que nunca fue importante pero como siempre, se termina conformando por cosas simples e insignificantes.

¿Cuándo no la rechazó? ¿Cuándo se preocupó por ella?

Siempre y nunca. Esas fueron las respuestas. Ella en su burbuja llena de amor y él en sus frías paredes de hielo, ella revoloteando cerca y él medio-cediendo ―por lástima a lo mejor―, pero siempre dejando el claro mensaje: esa relación no va a llevar a nada, por más que se esforzara y en parte, ella tiene la culpa. ¿Cuándo fue sincera?, ¿En verdad creyó que alguien como ella podría ser amada? ¡JÁ! ¿Cómo por qué? ¿Qué tiene ella de especial? Sí, solo los sueños románticos y los suspiros prolongados, las piernas temblorosas, las mariposas en el estómago, las mejillas ruborizadas, la timidez, los balbuceos, las ganas de ser amada. Porque ella lo amaba ―es patético, pero cierto―. Lo amó por qué sí y sin condición.

Sonríe amargamente. El amor no es para a ella, pero siempre termina por darle esperanzadoras alas, le hace recordar que está viva y le permite sentirse capaz de ser amada ―de la misma magnitud que ella ama―. Pero bueno, esa es la persona que es: le gusta enamorarse y sufrir.

Y al menos Gray le dio dulces y buenos recuerdos ―también los hay malos―, pero en su balanza pesa más lo primero.

* * *

 **Quedó ligeramente más largo, dije intentaría hacerlo.**

 **Nos leemos en la continuación, gracias por comentar.**


	6. Capítulo VI: Hot

**Notas de autor:** La canción Trying not love you de _Nickelback._ Hago la entrega antes de que algo más pase, que mañana sacaré otros pendientes y porque es hora de que me preocupe por terminar mi trabajo final y así poder titularme XD  
*AGREGADO: ¿Ya me titulé? xD  
 **Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es de Hiro Mashima y yo solo recurro a sus personajes por diversión y obsesión, no existe lucro con mis pensamientos extraños.  
 **Advertencia:** Fic con contenido delicado y hasta ofensivo para personas susceptibles a los clichés. Stalkeen y lean bajo su responsabilidad.

* * *

 **#MisiónPor100AñosDeClichéGruvia**

* * *

 **FLAVORS  
CAP VI: Hot**

* * *

 _You call to me and I fall at your feet. How could anyone ask for more? And our time apart, like knives in my heart. How could anyone ask for more?_

* * *

Han pasado dos condenadas semanas desde que la vio por última vez, catorce días con la sensación ardiente estacionada en su pecho, ochocientas cuarenta horas completamente amargado. No ha tenido ni un segundo de paz, sale poco de su casa y cuando sale a verse con sus amigos termina peleando. Lo han invitado a misiones y siempre los rechaza. Gray, ha querido estar solo con sus demonios, en una batalla donde él será el quemado con el hielo de sus acciones.

Tiene poco sentido del humor, poco le gusta hablar ―es más bien un buen oyente―, pero últimamente todo le irrita y lo califica de estúpido. Oh sí, en dos semanas ha peleado hasta con su maldita sombra.

Gray busca apaciguar su ira, pero no puede; que si pudiera, se congelaría en ese mismo instante. Y aún no se explica por qué demonios fue tan imbécil.

El ciclo fue así: la buscó en su casa ―fue especialmente por ella― y no la encontró, ganándose una rayita en su escala de coraje. Porque sí, le molesta que las cosas no salgan conforme las planea y porque si él tiene la iniciativa, espera al menos ganar lo que busca ―es un mal perdedor―. La segunda y tercer raya, aparecieron justo en el momento en que la vio.

Y ese no fue el problema, el problema fue verla acompañada.

Y uno ―al parecer es alguien de números― es porque no esperaba topársela con alguien más. Y dos, porque le enfureció saber que hay ―existe― alguien más en su vida ―la de ella―. La juzgó de hipócrita y la maldijo: ella va por ahí diciendo que lo quiere y mucho presume de su amor. Uno falso. Y eso es lo que más le molestó ¡Odia las mentiras! ―solo él puede decirlas―. Pero sin duda, la que fue la cuarta y quinta detonante, fue recordar que en una noche de debilidad, quizás porque discutió con él, lo fue a buscar para usarlo y consolarse. Y él, de muy idiota que se preocupó tanto por ella.

Está enojado con él por imbécil y por caer en sus juegos. Y está enojado con ella por llevarlo a esa dimensión: sentirse estúpido y abrumado por lo que al parecer él solo ve ―pero nada, es el único ignorante―. Odia que le esté viendo la cara; él preocupándose y armando historias de misterio, pensando que está en _peligro_ y que por esa razón va y viene como el viento.

Pero no, ella es un río que solo _va, va y va_. Y sus únicos problemas son con los hombres, su novio y ahora él ―¿qué demonios es él en su vida?―. Peor, ahora siente más ira.

Pero para Gray fue peor darse cuenta de lo equivocado que esta _ba_ y del gran imbécil que esta _ba_ siendo. Quiso golpearse por haberse cegado por la ira ―celos, no―. El coraje nubló su juicio y pensó en un juego de dos hombres que manipulaba una sola mujer.

La sexta, séptima y octava raya llegaron cuando lo pensó detalladamente.

Nadie llora así al menos que sea un gran actor.

Nadie nunca lo ha conmovido así ―será porque la quiere, en el fondo y se aprovechó de su aparente debilidad―.

Y él fue un imbécil, no por creer en ella. Fue un imbécil al insultarla y abandonarla cuando lo necesitaba ―o más necesitaba de alguien, no precisamente de él―. Imbécil y mil veces imbécil, quiso golpear su cabeza contra la pared una y mil veces, hasta que se le quitara. Quiso congelar su cerebro, quiso congelar el tiempo para poder correr hacia atrás y enmendar todo. Pero, aunque la magia existiera… eso no se puede.

Porque, aunque ese hombre fuera su pareja y Juvia pretendiera jugar con él ―aún tenía coraje por eso―, no podía dejarla sola, ya que aquel día en que ella apareció bajo la lluvia llorando en la puerta del edificio donde vive con una marca rojiza cerca de los labios, fue porque…

―¡Mierda! ―su puño impacta la pared con fuerza.

La sangre corre por los nudillos, porque la herida se abre. Los niveles de ira superaron la escala; ha pasado más de una semana dándole vueltas al asunto y sintiendo culpas y muchas más dudas. _Quizás era venganza. Quizás algo había salido mal en las misiones que tomaba sola. Quizás se le había ido de las manos…_

Luego de darse cuenta de su error, la buscó pero ya no estaba. Dos semanas y la ausencia se marcaba más. Las heridas de sus manos son prueba de eso.

El gremio ha notado la ausencia de la maga de agua. Las chicas habían dicho que las cosas de Juvia no estaban en su habitación… todos pensaron que se trataba de otra misión pero ni Mira y ni Gajeel estaban al tanto de eso. Juvia se había ido sin decir nada. Ni su aroma podía ser rastreado por el audaz olfato de Natsu.

No hay pista de ella. Todo el gremio ha investigado, pero simplemente parece que la maga elemental, se evaporó… llevándose todo con ella.

Derrotado despeina sus cabellos, actuar así no lo lleva a ningún lado y tampoco lo conduce a nada. La culpa, duda y remordimiento lo carcome. La ausencia de ella, luego de dejarla sola con el tipo ―piensa él― que la golpea o que quiere vengarse de ella por no cumplir con una misión, cala cada átomo de su cuerpo. No está, no sabe si está bien o si está peor, pensar que fue la última persona que la vio y pudo hacer algo, lo está consumiendo.

Y el reflejo está en su situación actual: está como ermitaño, con todos se pelea y cada vez habla menos con sus amigos. Encerrado se está destruyendo; golpea, rompe y congela lo que tiene enfrente, los pensamientos lo están ahogando, el recuerdo de Juvia y su sincero momento de "sufrimiento" ―se aferra a ello― se aleja cada vez más y él no quiere, quiere correr y alcanzarlo.

Esto lo va a destruir. Piensa que quizás sea bueno aplicar el método de la chica y huir. Huir de sus problemas, huir de sus tormentos.

Dejarlo todo atrás, temporalmente.

* * *

 **Me quedó corto. Pero el otro está mucho más largo.**

 **Gracias por comentar.**

 **¿Algún review más que me quieran dejar?**


	7. Capítulo VII: Crude

**Notas de autor:** La canción es _Th escape sweet de Gwen Stafani._ Estoy pronto de vuelta y me he quedado sin capítulos escritos, ni hablar a meterle turbo. Nos vemos pronto que planeo publicar otras historias este día.  
 **Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es de Hiro Mashima y yo solo recurro a sus personajes por diversión y obsesión, no existe lucro con mis pensamientos extraños.  
 **Advertencia:** Fic con contenido delicado y hasta ofensivo para personas susceptibles a los clichés. Stalkeen y lean bajo su responsabilidad.

* * *

 **#MisiónPor100AñosDeClichéGruvia**

* * *

 **FLAVORS  
CAP VII: Crude**

* * *

 _If I could escape I would, but first of all let me say, I must apologize for acting, stinking, treating you this way cause I've been acting like sour milk fell on the floor. It's your fault you didn't shut the refrigerator maybe that's the reason I've been acting so cold_

* * *

Sentada en una solitaria y apartada mesa de la cafetería, Juvia se concentra en la ardua tarea de sacar cuentas. Ya ha pasado casi un mes desde que dejó Magnolia, casi cuatro semanas en las que el invierno llegó y estiró todo lo que pudo el dinero ganado en su trabajo de maga.

Esas semanas, las pasó de incógnito. Ni sus perseguidores y nadie conocido, se la había encontrado. Al parecer Fairy Tail la dejó atrás. Duele, pero es mejor así. Tiene ganas de verlo a él y a sus amigos. Pero, no es lo correcto.

Nada pinta bien: está sola, sin un quinto, sin techo para dormir y con hambre. Y por si fuera poco, la mesera que hace su trabajo se acerca constantemente a preguntar si se le ofrece algo más, a lo que ella siente que la están corriendo del lugar.

Cuando en realidad está buscando un lugar cálido para sacar números y pasar una hora o dos, mientras se le ocurre en dónde pasar la noche ―que está atardeciendo―. Suspira cansada y resignada, viajar en tren toda la noche y sin rumbo suena tentador ―total, ya tiene experiencia en eso, no se ha quedado mucho tiempo en un solo lugar para evitar relacionarse―. Y como todo llega a su fin, su renta y la paciencia de la mesera, decide aprovechar la distracción de ésta y escabullirse sigilosa; toma su enorme bolso, donde carga sus pertenencias, alcanza la larga gabardina negra para ajustarla a su cuerpo y toma un gorro del mismo color.

―Que mejor sea para llevar ―comenta de mala gana.

De la nada su estado de ánimo cambió; había entrado a ese lugar con ganas de comer algo delicioso y de repente todo se esfumó. Ahora, le apetece regresar a encerrarse en la habitación del hotel. Está amargado al grado de desear estar en Magnolia, para sacar todo lo que lleva dentro en una pelea con Natsu. Desquitar sus frustraciones congelando su cerebro de flama. Además, quiere volver por si ella volvió o si tienen alguna noticia. Pero, se está engañando. Debe resignarse y a son de enmienda, se espera. Ya que su boleto de regreso está fijado para dentro de tres días más y no le da mucho ánimo gastarse dinero en algo innecesario.

―Aquí tie…

―¡Juvia lo siente!

Sus ojos se abren de sorpresa. Las cosas habían pasado tan rápido; vio que el mesero se acercaba con su orden. No obstante, su atención no estaba en él, estaba puesta en un bulto negro que venía de otra dirección y caminaba presuroso. O, mejor dicho presurosa.

Una figura inconfundible aunque se fundiera absolutamente de negro y escondiera su cerúleo cabello bajo ese gorro, la reconocía. La reconocería siempre, hasta en el fin del mundo.

―Juvia ―susurra.

Cree haber oído la voz de Gray, así que suspende la labor de ayudar a recoger todo lo que tiró para levantarse y voltear con la boca abierta hacia él.

Es Gray. Gray-sama está frente a ella, mirándola con el entrecejo fruncido y una mirada de fastidio ―típica de él―. Sus ojos lucen más oscuros y ella siente escalofríos ante la gélida mirada y sin más, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

La observa detenidamente para apreciar su rostro: su mirada luce más apagada y sus ojos están demasiado ojerosos. Está demacrada por el cansancio y las pocas horas de sueño. Después, ella no lo soporta y llora frente a él, quien permanece parado frente a ella.

―¿Se siente bien señorita? ―cuestiona el alarmado mesero.

―Déjelo así ―el Fullbuster se acerca a la escena y deposita una generosa cantidad de dinero en la mano del mesero ―la orden y la propina.

A lo que solo asiente para terminar de recoger el estropeado pedido. Toma a Juvia con delicadeza del brazo y señala hacia la puerta, ella solo mueve la cabeza en señal de afirmación para comenzar a caminar con él.

Caminan en silencio un buen tramo, Gray no la ha soltado del brazo por temor a que se vuelva a escapar.

La maga de agua solloza. No piensa escapar, pero no está preparada para enfrentarlo. Él, en cambio, se pregunta por dónde empezar. ¿Cuestionarle a dónde ha ido? ¿Con quién ha estado? ¿Por qué se fue sin decir nada? ¿Alguien la está amenazando? ¿Puede ayudarla?

* * *

―¿Te vas a quedar ahí?

Juvia asiente con timidez, le da vergüenza adentrarse en un cien por cierto a la habitación de Gray.

―¿Quieres algo?

Ella niega.

Pone los ojos en blancos fastidiado. Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensó.

―¿Qu-é es lo que Gray-sama quiere? ―se anima a preguntar ella, escondida en el rincón. No despegándose de la puerta.

¿Cómo que qué? ¿Cómo que qué quiere? Siente una ira tan enorme que se ve reflejada en la fuerza que imprime en apuñar sus manos hasta dejar sus nudillos en blanco.

—Te fuiste sin decirle nada a nadie —suena a reclamo. Juvia agacha la mirada. La voz de Gray es rasposa, le cuesta expresarse —todos están preocupados, quieren saber de ti.

Ante el silencio, decide bajar más la cabeza para reprimir el llanto; las cosas se están poniendo más crudas, no se esperaba encontrarse con Gray-sama y menos que él esperara respuestas, pero Juvia teme de lo que pueda pasar ―aún no olvida aquel día en que esperó ser salvada por él y éste se dio media vuelta―. Teme, también, en que la vea diferente y con repudio, eso es lo que menos quiere en ese mundo, puede soportarlo de todos menos de la persona más especial para ella. Que aunque todos estén preocupados por ella, al que tiene enfrente es a Gray, de momento solo piensa en él…

Le ha hecho daño a su familia. Pero les haría más, si regresa. Si ellos saben de ella, se involucrarían.

―El hombre del otro día ―hace una pausa para tragar saliva. Pero si quiere respuestas, tiene que hacer primero las preguntas ―¿Fue quien… ―se sonroja ―¿Fue él quien te hizo llorar? ―crudo y áspero; raspa la garganta y provoca dolor en el corazón ante la posible respuesta.

No sabe por dónde empezar: ¡Tiene tantas teorías que se está volviendo loco! La ausencia de la maga de agua, le afecta. Las ideas de qué le estaba pasando, lo ahogan más.

Dirige su mirada hacia él y nota que no la está viendo ―para Gray-sama es difícil expresarse―. Lo siente y ve incómodo, quiere ayudarlo, en su ser está, pero ella también está luchando contra sus demonios, no puede con tanto. Aprieta sus manos y se agacha, escondiéndose. El que calla otorga.

―Lo siento ―levanta su cara, nuevamente, ante las palabras pronunciadas ―siento dejarte aquel día. Lo sabía ―sus mejillas se vuelven a teñir de carmesí ―bueno, lo supe después ya que lo pensé ―siento dejarte sola.

Su labio inferior tiembla y suelta un sollozo. Un chillido tan fuerte que asusta al mismísimo Gray. Juvia se rompe y se deja caer en el suelo, esa sincera disculpa fue la detonante.

Quizás ella no está sola.

Quizás sí le importa.

Quizás llora porque hace mucho que quiere ser consolada.

Más confundido y preocupado, vacila en acercarse.

―Juvia ―no sabe en qué momento sus piernas lo llevaron hasta la chica, pero estando cerca de ella, opta por flexionar sus rodillas y agacharse para quedar a su altura. La aludida alza su rostro; ve sus ojos rojos y cristalinos por las gruesas lágrimas ―puedes confiar en mí ―suena sincero. Gray no disfraza sus palabras en nombre de su gremio, está hablando por él.

Curva sus labios en una especie de mueca extraña, en la que espera reprimir las lágrimas. Ve el rostro de Gray. Lo aprecia y siente sincero.

―Por favor ―en un arrebato se lanza a sus brazos y llora, por segunda vez, en su pecho ―por favor, hoy no ―suplica ―Juvia promete decirlo todo después, hoy no ―con fuerza aprieta el cuello del abrigo de Gray, aferrándose a él ―por favor, por favor.

A diferencia de aquella ocasión donde se quedó estático, esta vez se mueve y la abraza, toma por sorpresa a Juvia, quien abre sus ojos pero se acomoda en los brazos del moreno. La abraza fuerte y sin pena, acaricia su espalda para consolarla y nuevamente ella llora.

Explota en sentimientos de tristeza y alegría.

Su vida es crítica. Pero justo en ese momento siente, porque se lo transmiten, la idea de que pronto será mejor porque ya no está sola. Luego las luces se apagan para recordarle: que la van a odiar cuando sepa lo que es y lo que hizo.

* * *

 **Era hora del reencuentro. Era hora de que las cosas buenas pasen para los dos. Apropósito de enchiladas, olvidé actualizar xD**

 **Gracias por los comentarios 7u7**


	8. Capítulo VIII: Bad Taste (I)

**Notas de autor:** La canción es _Every breath you take_ de _The police._ Volví de medio tiempo C: ¡Saludos! xDDDD  
 _*AGREGADO:_ Mi parte favorita *O*  
 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es de Hiro Mashima y yo solo recurro a sus personajes por diversión y obsesión, no existe lucro con mis pensamientos extraños.  
 **Advertencia:** Fic con contenido delicado y hasta ofensivo para personas susceptibles a los clichés. Stalkeen y lean bajo su responsabilidad.

* * *

 **#MisiónPor100AñosDeClichéGruvia**

* * *

 **FLAVORS**

 **CAP VIII: Bad Taste**

 **Parte I**

* * *

 _Every move you make, every vow you brake  
every smile you make, every claim you stake I'll be watching you_

* * *

Lentamente abre sus ojos y tarda un poco en comprender todo está; no sabe en qué momento se quedó dormida y menos cómo llegó hasta ahí. Restriega sus ojos para terminar de despertar. ¿Qué hora es? Ni idea.

Lo último que recuerda es llorar en el pecho de Gray y que éste la consuela. Ya no más… y de pronto siente un poco de pena porque quizás ya tarde y ella sigue dándole molestias: llegar a la habitación de Gray, dormirse en su cama por quién sabe cuántas horas. No obstante, sabe que él no la va a dejar ir sin darle una explicación. Y sabe que ella prometió dársela. No queda de otra, el tiempo se acaba y no puede alargar más el momento… decide que es momento de salir de la cama.

Con timidez asoma su cabeza por la puerta, buscando al chico y no lo encuentra.

—¿Cómo dormiste?

Escucha la voz de Gray desde el otro lado de la habitación, un rincón que su vista periférica no percibe. Da un respingo hacia atrás mientras voltea hacia el lugar donde proviene su voz.

—¿Te asusté? —pregunta apenado mientras se introduce a la sala, no retira su vista de Juvia en ningún momento.

Ella niega moviendo la cabeza. —Juvia no esperaba que Gray-sama saliera de la nada.

Ladea su boca con amargura. —Y, ¿cómo dormiste? —repite.

¿Cómo durmió? Esa es una buena pregunta… durmió tan profundo que no se despertó hasta tarde, según ella. Cayó rendida en un punto que ignora, pero si no se despertó fue porque…

—Juvia siente haber ocasionado tantas molestias.

—No fue nada —seco y directo —¿Cómo dormiste? —vuelve a cuestionar, parece que ella está esquivando su pregunta cuando es tan fácil de responder.

—Bien —responde —Juvia durmió bien y tranquila —porque sinceramente no recuerda la última vez que se sintió así por las noches.

Gray achica los ojos no muy convencido de lo que le responde, Juvia en seguida se sonroja porque sabe que no le cree nada.

—Juvia no miente, Gray-sama —sin darse cuenta se acerca a él —¡En verdad Juvia durmió bien! ¡Juvia ni siquiera recuerda cómo llegó a la cama! —infla sus mejillas en modo infantil.

El chico sonríe secamente. —Está bien —responde luego de unos segundos —¿Quieres comer algo?

Ella niega. —Juvia siente que Gray-sama no le cree.

En silencio toma asiento en el sofá. Dándole la espalda a Juvia quien apuña sus manos a los costados de su cuerpo. Tiene una sensación rara instalada en el pecho, la cual le está oprimiendo… parece que están en un punto en donde él, no le cree nada y parece indiferente a lo que ella pueda decir o sentir.

Frunce el entrecejo. No quiere eso. —Es hora de la verdad.

Suelta segura y firme, provocando que el chico se gire hacia ella para verla con incredulidad.

—No quiero obligarte a nada —si para Juvia resulta difícil hablar. Él, lo entiende y paciente esperará al momento indicado para que ella le cuente todo.

—Juvia no quiere que Gray-sama la vea así.

—¿Cómo así?

—No muy convencido de… Juvia… —desvía su mirada al sonrojarse.

Para ella es muy importante que él crea en ella. Además, siente que se lo debe luego de haberle provocado tantas molestias.

—Lo siento —dice.

Tímidamente se acerca hasta sentarse a un lado de él. Una vez a su lado, ella toma aire y lo suelta sin decir nada… Gray la ve fijamente, sin parpadear y Juvia le sonríe vacíamente.

—Juvia… —se interrumpe —¡Juvia…! —vuelve callar cuando se da cuenta que está gritando. Hace una mueca de disgusto. A Gray hasta le parece gracioso el conflicto de emociones que está teniendo la chica.

—Juvia si no estás lista…

—¡Juvia una vez amó a un hombre!

Ambos hablan al mismo tiempo, pero entienden claro el mensaje del otro. Parpadean confusos y se ven por unos momentos en completo silencio.

—¿El hombre del otro día? —cuestiona un poco dolido. Entonces no estaba tan equivocado… lo que no entiende, aún, son sus ausencias prolongadas y continuas. ¿Él también tiene que ver en eso?

Ella afirma moviendo la cabeza. —Eso ya es pasado para Juvia —aclara para evitar malos entendidos. Gray guarda silencio y escucha con atención lo que la chica tiene por contar —fue mucho antes de que Juvia conociera a Gray-sama.

Juvia fue una niña que creció sin amor, siendo víctima frecuente de rechazo de todas las personas que la rodeaban. Tras vivir en completa soledad, sin una mano que le tendiera ayuda, era normal que entregara mucho más que su cuerpo y alma a la primera persona que le sonrió y parecía prometerle amor —porque en realidad ella lo idealizó—.

Alguien que por fin no la rechazaba y parecía quererla.

Un día conoció a un hombre, Bora, quien la trató diferente al resto y ella perdió en el juego; cayó locamente enamorada y entregando _más_. Ese fue su error. Nadie nunca le dijo que no debía confiar ciegamente en prácticamente un desconocido. Menos que por amor se cegara a la realidad. Pero fue así, Juvia fue un ciego que no quiso ver.

Sí, se equivocó en querer a alguien. Se enamoró de la persona incorrecta y nunca nadie estuvo ahí para advertirle que mejor se alejara. Y tampoco fue como si hiciera caso; si nadie nunca se preocupó por ella, ¿Por qué habría de alejarse de la persona de la que se enamoró?

Él le sonrió.

Él la abrazó.

Él la besó.

Él fue el primero en aceptarla —aparentemente—.

Ella sintió que por fin la vida tenía algo bueno para ella. No obstante, eso fue falso. Todo. Cada sonrisa, cada abrazo, cada beso no fue sincero, fue para aprovecharse y burlarse cruelmente de ella.

Un amor no sincero. Solo un hombre que se aprovechó de ella y es que, ¿Cuándo le había dicho _"te quiero"?_ ¿Cuándo le regaló una flor? Y la respuesta fue: _nunca._

Pero ella se aferró a él, aunque no la quisiera y solo ganara humillaciones. Porque él, la hizo sentir el peor ser humano sobre la tierra con sus insultos, desprecios y maltratos. Y ella como idiota siguió ahí para él, salvándolo de su fatal destino. En ese tiempo no importaba ella, importaba él. Si él estaba bien, ella también —aunque después descubriera que estaba totalmente equivocada—.

Se vendió por nada.

Y, él obviamente aceptó venderla porque ella no valía absolutamente nada para él. Aunque fuera la mujer que haría cualquier cosa para salvarlo y por esa razón se burlaba más de ella.

Pero eso último lo omitió de su plática. Gray solo se enteró de lo que le habían hecho, no de lo que ella hizo por él, ya que Juvia se sentía avergonzada de su decisión. De su sacrificio por alguien que no merecía ni la tierra de sus uñas.

Lo único que dijo fue que era su ex pareja, que Bora la trató pésimo. La lastimó física y sentimentalmente; haciéndola sentir basura. Siendo brusco con ella cuando anteriormente había sido dulce —sí, solo para atraparla—. Justo en el momento en que abrió los ojos; ella huyó sin mirar atrás. Escapó de los golpes, de los forcejeos y de las crueles palabras.

Y ahí fue cuando conoció a Gray.

Igual, cayó perdidamente enamorada de él, pero fue diferente. Totalmente diferente a Bora. Porque Gray, jamás la lastimaría así. Por mucho tiempo temió de volverse a equivocar; había jurado no enamorarse y nada que volvió a caer. A la primera.

Con el tiempo se dio cuenta que estaba errada. Que había que darse una segunda oportunidad en el amor y hasta la noche anterior se sintió correspondida.

Sabía que el chico era completamente diferente. Eso sin necesidad de haber sido víctima, por así decirlo, de sus muestras de amor. Por ello, Juvia se instaló en Magnolia y en Fairy Tail… para verlo y permitirse soñar —sus sueños la curaban, esa era la verdadera Juvia: ilusiones y amor—. Y a su vez, seguía con una vida de semi-nómada.

Porque una persona como ella no podía echar raíces tan fácilmente, menos cuando el capítulo del pasado no estaba cerrado y aún la buscaban por algo que quedó debiendo.

* * *

 **Estamos a la mitad de esta historia. Básicamente esta es la primera parte del pasado de Juvia. Más, más adelante. Sino olvido actualizar. Gracias por comentar. D:**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	9. Capítulo IX: Sugary

**Notas de autor:** La canción es _Fix you_ de _Coldplay.  
*AGREGADO: _Sigue siendo mi parte favorita xD  
 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es de Hiro Mashima y yo solo recurro a sus personajes por diversión y obsesión, no existe lucro con mis pensamientos extraños.  
 **Advertencia:** Fic con contenido delicado y hasta ofensivo para personas susceptibles a los clichés. Stalkeen y lean bajo su responsabilidad.

* * *

 **#MisiónPor100AñosDeClichéGruvia**

* * *

 **FLAVORS**

 **CAP IX: Sugary**

* * *

 _When the tears come streaming down your face, when you lose something you can't replace, when you love someone but it goes to waste… could it be worse? Lights will guide you home and ignite your bones, I will try to fix you_

* * *

Juvia sin aguantarlo más se lanza a los brazos de Gray, hunde su cabeza en el pecho del chico mientras que sus manos se aferran con fuerza al cuello de la camisa de él. Ese movimiento lo ha tomado por sorpresa —y no es como si estuviera acostumbrado a consolar mujeres—.

Con torpeza intenta consolarla.

—Ya, ya —palmea con suavidad la espalda de la chica. Como estuviera consolando a un amigo.

Juvia es más frágil y tiene que ser más delicado si quiere tranquilizarla y demostrarle que él estará con ella de ahora en adelante. Oír su historia lo llenó de rabia, ¿Pero cómo puede cambiar el pasado?

No se puede. Solo queda endulzar el presente para empalagar el futuro. Gray quiere sacar su ira contra aquel infeliz, pero pensando fríamente esa no es prioridad, sino que lo que en verdad importa es serenar a la maga de agua.

Pone sus emociones y prioridades en orden, para hacer algo más dulce; frota su espalda con suavidad. Arriba y abajo, consolando y amortizando los quejidos. Y en un impulso —mitad tramado y mitad arrebato—, lleva sus manos hasta los hombros de Juvia para separarla de su cuerpo.

Ella lo suelta y lo ve confundida; en seguida se sonroja y agacha la mirada. Gray se golpea mentalmente por eso; ve el dolor en los ojos de Juvia, quien se siente rechazada —nuevamente—. Y es que, si la está alejando es porque no la quiere cerca.

Intenta hablar pero él, la interrumpe llevando sus manos hacia ella; toma su rostro y hunde sus dedos en sus cerúleos cabellos, mientras que sus pulgares se encargan de acariciar las sonrojadas —ahora por sorpresa y no por vergüenza— mejillas de Juvia. Traza con parsimonia círculos en ellas y con un suave rose, seca las lágrimas que escapan de sus ojos.

Juvia siente cosquillitas y una calidez en la boca de su estómago. Se siente tan irreal, tan sacado de sus mejores fantasías. Y sin más, Gray se acerca a ella y posa sus labios sobre su frente. ¡La besa!

No entiende bien y lentamente se mueve —las manos de él siguen sujetándola—, Juvia alza el rostro sin escapar de Gray; haciendo que los labios de éste recorran su piel, se deslizan de su frente hasta estacionarse en la punta de su nariz, en un suave rose o en un delicado recorrido. Ella no se anima a seguir más —¿en qué momento había dejado de llorar?—, su corazón parece que se va a desbordar, siente arder todo el rostro por la cercanía y la escasa distancia, que pronto va a desaparecer.

Él es quien lo hace. Sus labios se posan en los de Juvia, haciéndola dar un, casi microscópico, salto hacia atrás. Gray se lamenta de su segundo arrebato al sentirla tensa y queriendo recular, porque lo que menos quiere en el mundo es asustarla o que sintiera que se está aprovechando.

No. Él busca imprimirle algo más a su cercanía, sellar el momento con algo verdaderamente significativo.

Juvia tiene los ojos bien abiertos, ensoñada y sorprendida. Sus labios están unidos; uno sobre el otro. Y, paulatinamente se deja llevar por él. Sus ojos se van cerrando ante el azucarado momento y su cuello se relaja por completo cuando el moreno comienza a mover sus labios con suavidad, provocando que poco a poco, ella le respondiera. Al principio levemente hasta alcanzar su ritmo.

Al sentir como se va relajando, él abre su boca y atrapa sus labios en un beso más profundo, acariciando con su lengua. Juvia no se niega, se siente flotar en el cielo, es como si una luz la ilumina estando hundida en la oscuridad y esa misma energía luminosa la eleva hasta el paraíso. Donde se siente feliz y completa. De pronto siente que él acaricia sus mejillas para después enlazar sus manos tras su cuello.

Cuando el aire no llega a sus pulmones se separan y Gray esconde su rostro entre el punto de unión del hombro y el cuello de Juvia, mientras que ella apoya su frente en el hombro de él. Escuchando sus respiraciones agitadas. Acaricia inconscientemente el cabello oscuro de Gray, cuando la realidad pincha su burbuja.

Abre los ojos abruptamente, su rostro se pinta totalmente de rojo y le da un empujón a chico para separarse de él. Para escaparse de su carrusel de azúcar, dejándolo anclado al suelo del repentino cambio, Juvia corre y huye. El sonido proveniente de la puerta es lo que le hace caer en cuenta: tiene que ir tras ella.

Lame sus labios y compara el sabor del beso de Juvia con el azúcar. Pero no tiene tiempo de hacer metáforas estúpidas, si la chica a la que quiere ha salido despavorida de sus brazos, llevándose con ella sus melosos besos.

Juvia corre pero las emociones entorpecen a sus piernas.

Siente vergüenza. ¿Se había besado con Gray-sama?

¿Ella lo besó? ¿Él la besó? ¡No importa! ¡Se besaron! Ni en sus mejores sueños se imaginó lo bien que eso se sentiría y de lo cósmico que sería. Sus labios la transportaron a otro lugar, sanó sus penas para hundirla en un mundo completamente inalcanzable para ella, ella que siempre está a la espera de un rechazo.

Ella la que llegó a pensar que jamás sería amada.

Pero por más bien que se sintiera, no es el sentimiento correcto. Y por ello se avergüenza; salió corriendo por vergüenza ¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo? ¡Ella es tóxica! No merece eso; es mejor si ella sigue huidiza y buscando amor. Amando a la espalda de Gray-sama. Le apena su pasado y más cuando las sombras la han alcanzado.

Por eso huye —ninguna novedad—. Restriega sus manos por su cara, se siente abrumada.

—Juvia —menos mal que no ha sido tan rápida.

Es un sonido gélido y vacío. Ella se endereza y siente que la mirada de Gray atraviesa su cráneo. Está molesto y con justa razón; una chica lo besó un minuto y al siguiente minuto se dio a la fuga.

—Gray-sama —susurra dando media vuelta hacia él. Ve primero a sus labios y luego a sus ojos, con el solo contacto visual, ella retira la mirada y se ruboriza; recuerda el beso y aún siente timidez por esa acción.

Quiere abrazarla porque le da ternura y porque teme que escape otra vez, pero mantiene su distancia.

—Estoy…

—¡Juvia se…!

Hablan al mismo tiempo y al escucharse, Juvia alza su vista para encontrarse con los oscuros ojos de Gray viéndola con impaciencia.

—Tú primero.

Asiente obediente. Toma una bocanada de aire antes de empezar a hablar.

—Besar a Gray-sama fue significativo para Juvia —confiesa provocando que las mejillas de ambos se tiñan de carmín —pero Juvia no sabe si eso fue lo mejor —de nuevo esconde su vista de él.

Duele de la misma forma como si alguien estuviera estrujando su corazón sin piedad. Traga saliva y esto raspa su garganta —¿No confías en mí?

Vuelve su mirada a él y parpadea cómicamente. —¡NO! —grita como si fuese un insulto —Juvia confía en Gray-sama… —afirma, pero comienza a titubear poco después y nuevamente opta por mandar sus ojos a otro lado —solo que… Juvia no confía en Juvia… Juvia se avergüenza de que alguien la quiera… —por su pasado, por mentir y porque las sombras siguen ahí.

Aprieta sus manos con fuerza ante la confesión. Pobre Juvia, su comentario le cala tan dura como profundamente. ¿Qué tanto había sufrido para decir algo de esa magnitud? Gray niega y sin palabras la toma del brazo para jalarla a su lado y envolverla en un abrazo protector. Transmitiéndole amor, confianza y apoyo. Pidiendo permiso de que lo deje estar cerca y que juntos puedan probar más de esos buenos y azucarados sabores.

Juvia tiembla en sus brazos, unas lágrimas han escapado de sus ojos con sus tristes palabras. Gray se encarga de limpiar e iluminar sus ojos; porque al tomar el rostro de Juvia con sus manos y mandarlo a verlo a él, un rayo de ilusión aparece en ellos. El mago de hielo, lo descifra; necesita que le demuestre lo mucho que la quiere y que no la dejará huir nunca más.

Y esta vez fue ella quien se alza de puntillas y une sus labios. En un fugaz y acaramelado beso.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer y comentar: MissNutella y Dora. Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado.  
**

 **Review, crítica y sugerencia son bienvenidos.**


	10. Capítulo X: Mild

**Notas de autor:** La canción es _Fix you_ de _Coldplay  
_ **Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es de Hiro Mashima y yo solo recurro a sus personajes por diversión y obsesión, no existe lucro con mis pensamientos extraños.  
 **Advertencia:** Fic con contenido delicado y hasta ofensivo para personas susceptibles a los clichés. Stalkeen y lean bajo su responsabilidad.

* * *

 **#MisiónPor100AñosDeClichéGruvia**

* * *

 **FLAVORS**

 **CAP X: Mild**

* * *

 _High up above or down below, when you're too in love to let it go but if you never try you'll never know just what you're worth… Lights will guide you home and ignite your bones and I will try to fix you_

* * *

Está siendo arrinconada y por extraño que parezca, se siente bien así. Le gusta, incluso mucho más que eso. Es que la sensación es tan, pero tan… _suave._

Su espalda pega contra el respaldo de sillón y del otro extremo, en su frente, el cuerpo de Gray es quien la acorrala. Intercambian besos en una posición bastante cómoda, misma que acaba de descubrir: ella, estirando su cuello para alcanzar sus labios y él, encorvándose para capturarlos.

Por largos minutos son solo ellos besando sus labios con cariño. Es como si sus bocas sintieran la necesidad de estar unidas para establecer una conexión entre sus sentimientos, para calmar la sensación de vacío y alejar la soledad. Cuando el aire no llega a sus pulmones se separan y juntan sus frentes provocando que las respiraciones de ambos se intercalen.

Luego de un momento se acurruca en su pecho, que con su subir y bajar, la tranquiliza tanto al grado de querer dormir. Sus ojos se cierran lentamente y ella lo abraza fuerte para fundirse en él. Piensa que ese es el mejor lugar para dormir, porque es cálido y seguro. ¡Nunca se había sentido tan segura!, otro pensamiento que tiene es que no quiere perderlo y que quiere quedarse ahí y _así_ : en sus brazos. Parece irónico que sea un mago de hielo, porque es tan cálido estar en sus brazos.

Desde su primer beso, no ha pensado en absolutamente nada que no sea volver a besarlo, abrazarlo y que sus dedos se hundan en su cabello o que resbalen por la piel de su cuello. Gray, ha congelado el tiempo y la vida misma: Juvia solo piensa en los dos y sus momentos juntos. Ni siquiera piensa en que la _magia_ se va a acabar pronto.

En los brazos del mago de hielo, todo es perfecto y armonioso. ¡Tanto que se está durmiendo! No importa lo de a fuera, los que están en el exterior y ni su pasado, solo importa ella: quien está celosamente protegida, quien duerme lo más ameno posible y quien, cuando despierte, será premiada con otra ronda mágica de besos.

Mágica porque la hacen sentir mil emociones. Su estómago siente un calambre que asume que son las mentadas mariposas revoloteando, mismas que le daban fuerza y esperanza… habían perdido mucho tiempo y por eso, lo están aprovechando.

No se arrepiente, se siente feliz.

—Gray-sama —Juvia ríe y Gray compara su risa con el sonido de un cascabel. Están tan juntos que siente como vibra la garganta de la chica sobre su pecho —eso le da cosquillas a Juvia.

Sonríe conforme, ya que esta _ba_ buscando precisamente eso. Su mano continúa acariciando la piel de la espalda de la chica, quien sigue riendo y moviéndose para escapar del ataque.

—No… por favor —se retuerce divertida. Porque ya no es un roce de sus manos en su cintura; ahora es un ataque de cosquillas. Ella ríe y él se ve contagiado por ese entusiasmo.

Juvia se dobla al tratar de librarse, Gray siente que va bajando cada vez más y decide detenerse porque ya es suficiente. Después de recuperarse, toma aire y sin darse cuenta se sienta sobre las piernas del chico, él arquea una ceja y aprovecha la abertura de la falda de la maga de agua, para comenzar a acariciar su muslo.

Juvia se estremece al sentir la helada mano de Gray en su piel. Cierra los ojos al percibir que se vuelve cada vez más cálido y cuando comienza a disfrutar de esa caricia, baja su vista para cerciorarse en dónde está sentada.

Su rostro se enrojece furiosamente e intenta bajarse, pero el mago de hielo, la toma por la cintura y la detiene. Lo ve confundida… —Gray-sama… Juvia, no… no.

—Lo sé —responde y se mueve para volver a la misma posición de antes: él aprisionando a Juvia. Vuelve a unir sus labios con los de ella, solo que está vez siente un sabor diferente —¿Juvia?

—Juvia entendería que Gray-sama se enojara con ella —responde.

—¿Enojar?

Muerde su labio inferior y lo ve, sus ojos están cristalinos. Gray siente que su corazón se encoge ante ese gesto tan adorable.

—Porque Juvia siempre huye de Gray-sama.

Y comprende el peso de sus palabras: primero huye de él, luego de su beso y ahora de algo un poco más serio. A Gray ya le está molestando el hecho de que Juvia no piense en ella misma. ¿Qué importa si él se enoja? Y si se enoja, sería un completo imbécil.

Si se enoja, demostraría que no la valora y ni la quiere.

—Sería un imbécil si me enojara contigo —contesta con el entrecejo fruncido. Ella se le queda viendo ilusionada después de su respuesta. _«Cómo si pudiera enojarme contigo»._ Piensa al verla, pero eso es más de lo que desea admitir —piensa primero en ti —su quijada se tensa tras decir eso.

Vuelve a la realidad al sentir los suaves labios de Juvia posarse en los suyos. —Gracias —susurra sobre ellos. Para ella es importante ese gesto, encima de que la cuida y la hace sentir como nadie en el mundo había logrado hacerla sentir, única y especial. Él, le tiene paciencia y la respeta.

Esboza una sonrisa complaciente; no se trata de él. Se trata de ella y cuando se sienta _lista._ Además, las cosas van demasiado rápido entre los dos, ni siquiera sabe qué rumbo va a tomar su historia, y no le importa.

Acaricia sus cabellos, hundiendo sus dedos en esas hermosas hebras azules. —Juvia.

—¿Mmmph? —responde medio dormida, lo abraza más fuerte y hunde su rostro en su pecho.

—Es hora de regresar a Magnolia… —porque ese es su hogar. Lamenta ser él, quien reviente la burbuja y arruine el ambiente, que si por él fuera se quedarían ahí para siempre.

Juvia le quita fuerza al abrazo y apoya su barbilla en el pectoral de Gray. Lo ve con el entrecejo fruncido y seriedad. ¿Por qué? ¡Ahí estaban bien! Además, ¿Quién tiene que regresar? ¿Él o los dos?

—Gray-sama regresará a Magnolia —dice triste y haciendo un tierno puchero. Nada es para siempre y menos su felicidad.

Niega. ¿Juvia bromea? Pero al ver su rostro afligido da por hecho de que no es así. Pone los ojos en blanco. —Para nada, volveremos los dos. Ambos, tenemos que regresar a Fairy Tail, ellos están preocupados por ti…

Parpadea confundida. —¿Juvia también?

Asiente.

—Pero… pero Juvia no tiene a donde volver. Juvia dejó Fairy Hills. Juvia se fue de Magnolia y gastó todo su dinero —suelta tan rápidamente que Gray se siente mareado de tantas palabras —además, Juvia ¡No puede volver!

—Oe —con un poco de malhumor toca su frente con la ayuda de su dedo índice, como si oprimiera un botón. Atrae la atención de la chica, quien parecía desconectada —no vas a estar sola esta vez —busca su mano para darle un fuerte apretón, unas rebeldes lágrimas se asoman por los ojos de Juvia.

 _"Vas a ir conmigo y vas a estar conmigo"._

Capta el mensaje mudo que le da, sus mejillas se ruborizan y asiente feliz.

Ya no puede seguir huyendo de la felicidad, porque la felicidad es más rápida y terca: no la va a soltar nunca. Tampoco la va a dejar, además la hace sentir fuerte e invencible…

No puede negarse a la propuesta, aunque sabe que en Magnolia la están esperando y puede que estén furiosos con ella por desaparecer tan de repente y tanto tiempo.

* * *

 **C: mitad oficialmente.**

 **Gracias por continuar la historia, por aguantarme xD y hemos llegado a la mitad, qué triste. Ahorita ustedes, Gray y Juvia, disfruten porque todo es demasiado fluff. :x no es mi culpa que se me de tan bien y que quiera extenderlo y extenderlo y extenderlo, pero tiene que acabarse.**

 **EDITADO 26/02/2017**


	11. Capítulo XI: Sweet and sour

**Notas de autor:** La canción es _Fix you_ de _Coldplay  
_ **Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es de Hiro Mashima y yo solo recurro a sus personajes por diversión y obsesión, no existe lucro con mis pensamientos extraños.  
 **Advertencia:** Fic con contenido delicado y hasta ofensivo para personas susceptibles a los clichés. Stalkeen y lean bajo su responsabilidad.

* * *

 **#MisiónPor100AñosDeClichéGruvia**

* * *

 **FLAVORS**

 **CAP XI: Sweet and sour**

* * *

 _Oh, no, I see a spider web, and it's me in the middle, so I twist and turn, here am I in my little bubble, signing out… I never meant to cause you trouble and I never meant to do you wrong, and I, well, if I ever caused you trouble, oh, no, I never meant to do you harm_

* * *

Por el rabillo del ojo la ve inquieta, no ha dejado de morder su labio inferior desde que salieron del departamento y su mirada parece divagar de un lado a otro. Piensa que es normal, puesto a que es la primera vez, desde que volvieron a Magnolia, que salen por la noche.

Hacia dos días que habían vuelto y Juvia no había querido salir, hasta esa noche. Gray, se rehusó a dejarla sola y aunque todos sabían que había vuelto de su viaje, no lo habían visto.

—Juvia —nombra. Trata de decir que pueden regresar a casa si ella no quiere salir, pero calla cuando ella esboza una sonrisa.

Niega moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro. —Está bien Gray-sama —comenta —Juvia solo se siente ansiosa de verlos a todos.

Ladea sus labios y el resto del camino transcurre en silencio. Juvia al verlo vacilar, posiciona su mano sobre la de él para darle un fuerte apretón y transmitirle confianza. Ya que odia que se detenga por ella; siente que lo está limitando y si él quiere ir al gremio, que es tiempo de reunirse con los demás. Y, lo acepta porque no puede con la sola idea de que él, se detenga a ver qué quiere o siente ella.

De igual forma, algún día tiene que verlos a todos.

—¡Hielitos! —ese es Natsu.

Al verlo cruzar el umbral de la puerta no pierde el tiempo y decide buscar pleito, en parte porque el hielitos se la debe por desaparecer sin haber terminado su pelea y la mayor parte es porque una llama de pelea se enciende cuando lo tiene enfrente. Así que está a nada de escupir fuego para patearle el trasero.

—Cabeza de flama —se adentra al gremio, ve a Natsu con indiferencia y éste, está por tirarle fuego, cuando nota algo.

—¡JUVIA! —el grito de Lucy provoca que todos dejen de hacer sus _"cosas"_ para dedicarse a mirar a la tímida figura femenina que saluda con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y alzando su mano.

A un lado de ella, voltea a verla con una discreta pero divertida sonrisa en sus labios… la maga de agua, le había pedido entrar primero para así ella poder pasar después, sin pena y sin gloria; una entrada sigilosa y para nada llamativa. Cosa que a él, le pareció imposible para un lugar como Fairy Tail, un gremio bastante animado con gente bastante peculiar.

En parte entendió a Juvia, así es ella: tímida y para nada fan de llamar la atención. Por ello, accedió a pasar primero y "captar la atención de todos", pero él sabía que la atención se fijaría en ella en cuanto se pusiera a un lado de él: nadie pasa desapercibido en Fairy Tail, menos si tienes tanto tiempo fuera de "casa".

—Te lo dije —susurra débil, pero Juvia capta el mensaje y lo ve. Endereza su postura y ve que todos se están acercando a ella.

—¡Me tenías preocupada! —Erza aparece para regañar —¡Te fuiste sin decir nada! ¿Dónde te metiste?

Mirajane contiene el llanto. —No había indicio de que tomaras alguna misión. Pero, creímos que eso es lo que pasaba. No encontramos tus pertenencias, no dejaste una carta…

Juvia baja la mirada al sentirse culpable de tantas preocupaciones.

—No lo vuelvas a hacer, charco de agua —Gajeel a su manera, se une al recibimiento. Él también había estado preocupada por ella.

Gray achica los ojos y considera que no fue tan mala idea ir ahí después de todo, ya que eso le ayudará a Juvia a comprender varias cosas —y a él mismo, también—. Porque él también se encerró en su mundo y no se dio cuenta que sus amigos también estaban involucrados en eso: a ellos también les importa Juvia. Pero claro, él ten _ía_ que ocultarlo a toda costa.

—Pensamos que quizás habías tomado una larga misión por tu cuenta… —Lucy se une al grupo —lo que sería lógico: porque es lo que has estado haciendo. ¡Pero ya no lo hagas!

—Todos nos negamos a la idea de que te fueras sin despedirte.

Juvia voltea a ver a Lisanna, quien le sonríe con hermandad.

—Juvia siente preocuparlas.

—¡Vamos, no la hostiguen! —Cana aparece y abraza a Juvia por los hombros —lo importante es que Juvia regresó y se va a quedar ¿Verdad?

De alguna u otra forma, el pasó a ser espectador de esa adorable escena. Se ha alejado y le ha pedido una bebida a Mirajane, no sin dejar de prestar atención. Juvia sigue con sus mejillas ruborizadas y un tanto sorprendida de tan cálido recibimiento, sin duda todos la están haciéndola sentir querida, y eso es lo que ella más necesita.

—Juvia… Juvia va a cambiar su modo de vida —confiesa sin ver a nadie a la cara.

Gray ríe en sus adentros porque aún la vence la vergüenza. De pronto la de cabellos azules es arrastrada al brindis que Cana improvisa, admira la forma en que pasa de sentirse incómoda a integrarse con todos.

Ve la primera sonrisa cálida y sincera, espontánea y natural; sin forzarse, de la maga de agua. Y algo en él hace _clic_ para hacerlo comparar los días en que Juvia llegaba y se sentaba alejada de todos, donde ella misma se excluía… los días taciturnos y solitarios que ya habían llegado a su fin, con lo de ahora: su sonrisa se ensancha más, el rubor de sus mejillas sigue ahí. Se ve tan llena de brillo ahora que comparte felicidad.

Y por extraño que parezca, él se siente pleno. Completamente pleno y feliz de verla así. Tanto así que no se preocupa en ocultar su enorme sonrisa y ni la razón de ella: _Juvia._ Él sonríe y el motivo es la chica. Ahora, parece patético el hecho de cómo se da cuenta que está enamorado. Quizás por sus atenciones y pronunciadas ausencias, quizás por el sabor de sus labios, quizás por la necesidad de abrazarla y quererla proteger. No hay razón, ni explicación… solo es vivirlo y ya.

—Luces diferente —Erza se sienta a su lado y lo ve con suspicacia.

Se sonroja de inmediato pero no le responde. La pelirroja es impaciente, por ello le parece extraño que sin más, se levante para alejarse y no borre la sonrisa de su rostro.

Erza lo sospecha. Y no le importa. Es algo que ahora, quiere demostrárselo a todos.

Más tarde, mira que Gray se levanta de su lugar, al parecer no tuvo ganas de pelear con Natsu y camina hacia la puerta de salida, donde se para y voltea a verla, cuando sus miradas se cruzan, él se recarga a un lado de la puerta, en la pared, y la espera.

Sacude su falda antes de levantarse. —Juvia la pasó muy bien esta noche, pero ya es tarde.

—Si es tarde no puedes irte so…

Lucy calla al ver que Juvia ya ha llegado a la puerta donde Gray la ¿espera? Parpadea un poco confundida y comienza a pensar que ambos habían llegado juntos y ahora se van juntos.

Erza asiente conforme.

—¡Ustedes dos! —Lucy cubre sus labios con sorpresa.

Wendy se pone completamente roja al imaginarse la vida de una pareja. Mirajane y Cana brindan en honor a sus amigos. Gajeel, sabe que hay algo más entre los dos, pero se conforma con ver que su amiga no está sola. Levy asiente feliz y de reojo observa al metalero…

* * *

Justo ahí en la penumbra y soledad de la sala, se siente el hombre más patético en la faz de la tierra. Siente ganas de reírse de él, es como si el mundo le diera un gran puñetazo en el mentón… cuando acepta sus sentimientos y se dice que está perdidamente enamorado, el universo conspira para compartir ese sentimiento con el frío miedo.

Sí. Está enamorado y no es de esos que exhalan corazones, no. Él es de esos que inhalan pánico con cada poro de su cuerpo —y es que la chica de la que está enamorado tiene un historial algo complicado—. Frustrado, pasa su mano derecha por sus cabellos y compara a Juvia con lo _agridulce._ Dulce es quererla y gozarla. Sentirla _suya._ Y agrio es que destape sus peores temores; _perderla_. Ha perdido todo y ella es lo único que le queda, su último rayo de esperanza.

Por eso se siente estúpido. No lo ve lógico… ¿cómo al nacer esos sentimientos, se tienen que teñir de otro miedo? Le aterra perderla, la da pavor pensar que sus labios no se volverán a encontrar, que sus pieles no se rozarán, que no le regalará más sonrisas, que su figura se volverá una fantasmagórica y que él, perderá de nuevo. Y esos temores carecen de lógica cuando se cuenta que ella está ahí, con él y que no se va ir, que no se la van a llevar y que no le va a pasar nada porque está con él y él no va a dejar que nada le pase.

Juvia duerme tranquila en su habitación y él, vigila su puerta. Custodia su seguridad. Y es más ilógico porque, si está feliz con él ¿por qué teme? ¿Es normal que sus temores dancen?, ¿qué los demonios empiecen a atemorizarlo?, ¿qué tan absurdo es sentir esa desesperación insistente?, ¿es real que el amor venga acompañado del miedo?

Todas sus cavilaciones se esfuman justo en el momento en que oye un ruido proveniente de una puerta que se abre… y se siente más ridículo al ver con la simpleza con la que todo se desvanece. La figura adormilada de Juvia cruza el umbral y él sonríe.

—¿Juvia?

—¿Mmmh? —se restriega un ojo. Aún le es difícil mantenerse despierta —¿Gray-sama? —camina adormilada —¿Qué hace Gray-sama despierto?

—No podía dormir —responde secamente.

—Juvia… —cubre su boca para bostezar —Juvia solo se levantó por un vaso con agua.

No responde pero la sigue con la mirada hasta que desaparece en el interior de la cocina. Luego de unos minutos la chica pareció recuperase de la ronda de sueño:

—Gray-sama, ¿hay algo que Juvia pueda hacer para ayudarlo?

Resopla negando, ve que ella se acerca y se sienta en la mesa que queda enfrente del chico. Lo observa unos segundos y sin despegarle la vista, apoya su mano sobre la pierna de él, acaricia con ternura, notando el mal ánimo de Gray. Juvia no le cuestionada nada, parece entenderlo perfecto.

—No te preocupes, ya vendrá el sueño —comenta un poco apenado —vuelve a la cama.

La maga de agua titubea, no muy segura de obedecer, pero se siente tan cansada. —Erza-san le ofreció a Juvia volver a Fairy Hills —al contarle esto, busca ayudarlo a recuperar el sueño —pero Juvia respondió que aún no tiene el suficiente dinero para alquilar un cuarto. Así, que le prepusieron salir a una misión.

Achica sus ojos comprendiendo que esa charla nocturna es solo para hacerle compañía. —¿Irás con Erza? —cuestiona un poco preocupado.

Juvia asiente. —Y con Lucy.

Se siente tranquilo y después sonríe, porque si Juvia está haciendo planes es porque quiere permanecer en Magnolia y seguir con él. Ambos, saben que su alojamiento en su departamento, es temporal, aunque él no esté muy convencido de eso, pero es una realidad: van demasiado rápido.

—Entonces deberías descansar —lo ve dubitativa —yo pronto iré a dormir también.

Por unos instantes se quedan en silencio viéndose y ella termina por aceptar la petición de él. —Está bien —muerde su labio inferior, un poco insegura, pero se pone de pie al final de cuentas —buenas noches, Gray-sama —se acerca para darle un beso en los labios.

Escucha que la puerta de la recámara de Juvia se cierra y comienza suspirar pesadamente, revuelve sus cabellos y termina maldiciéndose. Se queda alrededor de unos quince minutos solo, vacilando porque él sabe ya la respuesta para apaciguar sus miedos, para calmarse y poder dormir tranquilo y eso es ir a dormir a su lado —nada de cuartos separados y menos de casas separadas—.

Abre la puerta y le ve dormida, sonríe y espera no despertarla. Cierra tras él, la puerta y camina despacio para acomodarse a su lado con sumo cuidado. La maga de agua siente su presencia y solo sonríe entre sueños, se hace un lado para darle más espacio.

Él, en cambio, admira la forma en que encajan: su brazo perfectamente colocado en su cintura para que no quede espacio entre la espalda de ella y su pecho. Hunde su rostro en el hombro de Juvia para aspirar su aroma y asegurar que ahora sí podrá dormir cómodamente.

Y no iba a ser ni la primera y ni la última vez que lo hiciera.

* * *

 _Unas semanas después…_

Posa sus ojos en la figura masculina que está a su lado; lo ve dormir y esboza una enorme sonrisa porque se siente feliz de verlo tan cómodo. Observa cada detalle de él; su respiración pausada y completamente pacífica, como es que su pecho sube y baja con parsimonia, y es ahí cuando ella desea fusionarse a ese mundo.

Aprieta los ojos para dejar de distraerse y decide acariciar sus sedosos cabellos. Sus negros cabellos que tanto le encantan. Le fascina ver como caen y cubren parte de su frente, con suavidad delinea la cicatriz en ella. Y delicadamente, decide deslizar su índice por su sobrio perfil —pensando en memorizar cada rincón de él.

Su nariz y sus labios, esos que ya probó, y le encantó a hacerlo en unos suaves y dulces besos que regaron amor. Con cuidado oprime sus labios contra los de él, en un casto y doloroso beso de despedida.

Antes de pararse, posa su mano en la mejilla de él y confiesa que lo ama. Agradece lo bien que la hizo sentir, los gratos momentos que pasó a su lado. Entonces cae en cuenta que él, la está rodeando con sus brazos, sonríe ante la idea de que tiene miedo de que vuelva a escapar de su lado y para evitarlo, la abraza con fuerza.

Le pide perdón —aunque no lo escuche— antes de deslizarse delicadamente por la cama, para escapar de él. Se pone de pie y toma grandes bocanadas de aire y valor. Agradece que Gray no haya despertado. Dedica una última mirada y mentalmente se dice que si tuviera la oportunidad de volverse a enamorar, lo volvería a elegir.

Aunque sabe que con su partida lo va a condenar.

Ella volverá a desaparecer, cuando le juró no volverlo a hacer.

Ya le había concedido su alma y ella le paga con una despedida sin derecho a réplicas. Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas por el remordimiento, pero la decisión está tomada: este es un adiós.

Se va porque ella es la antagónica de esa historia. Pero confía que con el tiempo descubra que prefirió darle libertad antes de destrozarle la vida. Mejor es no alcanzar los sueños que construyeron juntos, que aniquilarlos en un futuro.

* * *

 **.O/**

 **KHE? KOMO KHE ASÍ KEDA?**

 **Quejas con el almohadón. Yo soy solo su presa xDDD actualizo porque estaré inactiva en el próximo mes y no vale que me quede con el capítulo tanto tiempo, se está pudriendo y llenando de telarañas en el baúl.**

 **Y sí, hemos llegado a la parte del nudo o clímax. D:**

 **Y, esto no es nada :x**

 **Gracias por sus reviews: light, MissNutella y Dora. Son las incondicionales del almohadón de plumas y se los agradece de esta forma ._./dejen reviews por el amor a Goku. XD**

 **EDITADO 26/02/2017**


	12. Capítulo XII: Spicy

**Notas de autor:** La canción _Let her go_ de _The passanger._  
 **Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es de Hiro Mashima y yo solo recurro a sus personajes por diversión y obsesión, no existe lucro con mis pensamientos extraños.  
 **Advertencia:** Fic con contenido delicado y hasta ofensivo para personas susceptibles a los clichés. Stalkeen y lean bajo su responsabilidad

* * *

 **#MisiónPor100AñosDeClichéGruvia**

* * *

 **FLAVORS**

 **CAP XII: Spicy**

* * *

 _You see her when you close your eyes maybe one day you'll understand why everything you touch surely dies_

* * *

 _Todo_ tiene un fin. _Todo_ muere. Mata _todo._ _Todo_ lo condena. A _todo_ condena. _Todo_ se va. _Todo_ recae en una sola persona y _todo_ es _ella_ y _ella_ , ya no _está._

No le queda nada, _más que ira y dolor_. Las dos mismas sensaciones ya vividas en el pasado y con las cuales tiene bastante experiencia, porque se congelan en su cuerpo para mofarse de él: ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo a salvo?, ¿Cuánto tiempo vivió en aparente paz al no dejar que nadie se acerque?

Gray lo sabía, él tenía la "aparente" fórmula de la felicidad, en donde él no debía involucrarse y mucho menos en dejar que alguien se aproximara a él, hasta ganar su corazón. Por años se resistió, por la simple y sencilla razón que ya no quería sufrir _más._

El cerebro lo dictaba, pero el corazón hacía todo lo contrario, al ceder a ese impulso y necesidad; ignoró la orden y se entregó, dio lo que tenía quedar, fue feliz, se enamoró y todo para qué… ¿Para terminar más herido? ¿Para quedarse con el corazón roto?

Y, ahora está ahí caminando por las solitarias calles de Magnolia, buscando en cada calle el lugar donde puede encontrarla. También va culpándose y consumiéndose entre la incertidumbre. « _¿Por qué se fue? ¿Acaso él la dejó ir?_ »

Hasta el momento, no deja de culparse por no darse cuenta de sus intenciones, por ser incapaz de conocerla como ella a él ―Juvia se hubiese percatado de sus vacilaciones―, pero él no pudo con las de ella.

Hubo noches en que el miedo lo devoraba ante el temor de que su pesadilla se hiciera realidad: _que ella lo dejara_.

Por eso luchó, a su manera, para retenerla a su lado. A veces, pocas en realidad, tenía la orgullosa sensación de haber ganado su feroz guerra, pero se mentía con la idea de que todo estaba bien, _por fin._

Juvia fue y es un misterio indescifrable. Cree en ella, sus sentimientos son auténticos y puros. Y por naturaleza, ella se aísla ante los peligros que la amenazan, se envuelve entre el secreto y la soledad. Entre su introversión, no se permite involucrar a nadie para no preocuparlo. Él, puede jurar, hasta mete las manos al fuego, que la maga de agua no quiso afectarlo para protegerlo ―quizás él hubiese hecho lo mismo.

No obstante, queda la impresión de que él no pudo hacerse más cercano; que no fue capaz de salvarla y sacarla de ese mundo. De que fue un inepto por no poder demostrarle que no estaba sola, de que no pudo agradecerle lo que ella había hecho por ―Juvia logró entrar a su vida, pero… él ¿pudo? ―. Incluso, existía un poderoso motivo por el cual, ella jamás confió totalmente en él… y la única razón era y es _: él._

Es su culpa.

Fue su culpa.

Está desesperado. « _Ni en sus pesadillas, soñó lo mal y feo que se sentiría_ » _._ Se empeña en buscar pistas donde no hay nada…

El primero impulso que tuvo cuando vio que no estaba dormida a su lado fue: revisar la casa, verificar que todos sus objetos personales seguían ahí ―y ella fue una chica lista. Que si empezaban a desaparecer, él se hubiese dado cuenta.

No. No. No. Todo está ahí, pero a su vez _'_ _todo'_ ―ella― no está. La impotencia crece y se mezcla con la ira. Ambas se quedan estacionadas en la boca de su estómago para regalarle una incómoda sensación.

Las búsquedas son infructíferas. Las palabras de todos quienes la conocen, no sirven para hilar algo que le pueda ayudar a encontrar.

Se niega a que se haya ido porque no quería estar a su lado. No puede y ni quiere creerlo ―porque duele más.

Tiene un mal presentimiento que se tiñe de culpa y de frustración ―enojo con él mismo―. Algo tuvo que haber pasado para que se _fuera,_ porque entre los dos había calma. Aparente calma que lo esperanzó erróneamente.

Él es el idiota que no supo cuidar lo que tenía. _La dejó ir._ Y, ahora está como un triste hombrecillo añorando la calidez de su cuerpo, tratando de no olvidar su aroma, tocando las yemas de sus dedos para sentir su piel, cerrando los ojos para lograr ver su imagen…

Pero no obtiene nada: está solo, perdido entre los remordimientos y los rencores que se suman a su persona, sintiendo lástima por él… Y todo se vuelve dolorosamente más profundo cuando se da cuenta que no es un simple enamoramiento. Es más… él, la ama y ella ya no está.

La busca con desespero, mismo que lo lleva fantasear con su risa y voz. A casi jurar que está viendo su imagen frente a él. Pero, son más que ilusiones que lo están llevando al límite del miedo.

No hay rastro qué seguir, parece que se dirige a un laberinto sin salida o que su búsqueda es a ciegas. Solo va por las calles con la esperanza de verla, ni siquiera los dragon slayer del gremio han podido seguir su rastro, ya hasta piensa que no puede más ―que no sigue en Magnolia― y que posiblemente ya ha dejado la ciudad.

Se siente cansado, han pasado tres días de la desaparición de Juvia y desde ese momento no ha dormido nada ―porque no deja de buscarla y porque si descansa tres segundos, aparecen mil escenarios horribles donde ella está sufriendo―.

Una risa burlona resuena a sus espaldas, lo que la hace voltear de mala para encontrarse con una cínica sonrisa. « _Es raro pero quiere borrarla de un solo golpe_.»

Él sabe que tiene mal aspecto, grandes ojeras y una mirada muerta. Su entrecejo fruncido demuestra las pocas ganas que tiene de socializar. Su rostro lo dice todo: está pasando por un mal momento. « _Y si, también le da coraje mostrarlo. ¿Qué le había hecho Juvia? Él ocultaba bien su pesar._ »

El rostro de quien está enfrente se le hace familiar. _No le agrada._ Aprieta sus puños y decide ignorar la burla y seguir su búsqueda, él tiene mejores cosas qué hacer que soportar a un extraño ―se le hace familiar, pero no lo recuerda.

Gira sobre sus talones dispuesto a seguir avanzando.

―Que no llueva es indicio de algo… ―todo sucede tan rápido que de un segundo a otro ya se encuentra sujetando al _'_ _extraño'_ por el cuello de su camisa. La ira viaja a gran velocidad por sus venas, pidiendo ser manifestada ―se la está pasando bien.

Escupe con veneno.

Él es el tipo que acompañaba a Juvia antes. El hombre que Juvia había amado en el pasado, el villano que la atormentaba.

Ira. Fuego o hielo, pero algo arde en su interior.

Y sin tardarse más, lanza el primer golpe que se impacta contra el rostro, por primera vez en días se siente bien…

* * *

 **Rawwwwwwwwwwwwwr. No sé ni qué diablos.**

 **:x sufrí gran parte del capítulo y luego me sentí liberada. ¡Yo esperaba ese golpe!**

 **Gracias a Dora, MissNutella y Sabby por comentar.**

 **EDITADO 26/02/2017**


	13. Capítulo XIII: Bad Taste (II)

**Notas de autor:** La canción es _Save_ de _Nickelback._  
 **Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es de Hiro Mashima y yo solo recurro a sus personajes por diversión y obsesión, no existe lucro con mis pensamientos extraños.  
 **Advertencia:** Fic con contenido delicado y hasta ofensivo para personas susceptibles a los clichés. Stalkeen y lean bajo su responsabilidad

* * *

 **#MisiónPor100AñosDeClichéGruvia**

* * *

 **FLAVORS**

 **CAP XIII: Bad Taste  
Parte II**

* * *

 _Prison gates won't open up for me on these hands and knees I'm crawlin' Oh, I reach for you, well I'm terrified of these four walls, these iron bars can't hold my soul in, all I need is you, come please, I'm callin' and, oh, I scream for you… hurry, I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

* * *

Francamente, esos días han sido los más felices de su vida, ya que le habían obsequiado otra perspectiva que le decía que ella puede ser feliz _._ Y ahora, sigue soñado con ser feliz y por instantes, pudo hacerlo realidad.

No puede mirar atrás porque está segura que terminaría flaqueando. Tiene prohibido regresarse, ya que está yendo lejos. No puede envolverlo ante su desgracia y tormenta. Ni a él y ni a nadie. Ella solo está pagando por las consecuencias de sus decisiones. Y si sola las tomó, sola las debe afrontar. _Se supone,_ pero es una cobarde para cumplirlo como tal.

Por eso huye sin voltear. Se va sin decir nada ―porque sería marcarlo con su _'_ _oscuridad'._

Una sola mirada de Gray la iba a hacer recular y arrepentirse de pretender irse. Una sola palabra de él, puede hacerla quedarse e ignorar la amenaza latente que se vuelve más grande cada segundo.

No puede con eso y menos puede con la idea de que Gray, la verá distinto con la historia completa. No quiere decepcionarlo, más, porque aunque fue por escasos momentos… ella apreció aquella pena ―la que siempre le dedican las personas― en sus ojos. Y no puede contra la idea de que ese sentimiento perdure.

Es mejor dejarlo y que la olvide aunque ella tenga que forzarse a una vida sin él y porque tiene el capricho de que no quiere que la visión sobre ella cambie. Quiere que la recuerde de buena forma: con amor, como la mujer que se desvivía por él y que desapareció. Que lo dejó, sin decirle nada.

« _Mal, Juvia. Mal. De igual manera, Gray-sama te va a guardar rencor._ »

No le dijo nada ―por qué o qué― y quizás hubiese sido mejor inventar algo o decirle la verdad, pero no podía. Él tiene poder sobre ella y lo único que pretendió fue evitar caer abatida ante él… O, simplemente, involucrarlo; los problemas son de ella, no de él, que aunque estuvieran juntos y compartiendo una vida, no le daba el derecho de arruinar eso.

« _Porque Juvia es mala. Porque la lluvia arruina vidas. Porque el agua enmohece todo._ »

Cae en cuenta de algo y esto es que cada vez es más indigna de él: Gray merece algo mejor que la deprimente mujer de la lluvia que arruina vidas con sus cielos nublados e insistentes tormentas.

No quiso arruinarlo con _su verdad._

Ni estropearlo con su mal sabor ―su mala vida―, porque ella no es digna de una salvación. Se engañó porque a momentos, por lo que Gray le hacía sentir, creyó que sí lo era.

A su lado Juvia fue _hada._ Se creyó el cuento de que era buena, que las historias tenían finales felices. Que podía ser rescatada. Que ella valía la pena. Y por eso lo amaba con todo su corazón, siempre le estaría agradecida por mostrarle que alguien podía quererla y valorarla. Por hacerla feliz, por rehacer su corazón, por volverla vibrante y llena de luz, por llevarse, algunos instantes, los problemas, la tormenta, el mal sabor de su vida.

Lo deja atrás y fuera de todo eso, sí.

Pero sigue sin poder escapar de ese infierno.

―¿Piensas irte de nuevo? ―una conocida figura aparece frente a ella.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué cuando está tan cerca de dejar Magnolia para dejarlo todo atrás? Se siente impotente…

Su corazón se acelera por el miedo… intenta dar la vuelta y tomar otro camino, lo más rápido que pueda. Su instinto le dice que huya, porque no quiere ver a Bora y al mal recuerdo de supuesto amor. Él solo se burla de ella y solo quiere usarla para su salvación.

Pero, _el peor,_ también llega. El hombre del quien en verdad huye. El hombre que solo quiere hacerla cumplir su palabra.

―No, Juv. Este juego de las escondidas ha llegado a su fin. Es hora que los dos estemos juntos, te he extrañado mucho.

Está rodeada por sus dos pesadillas: _por quién se vendió y quien la compró…_ Se siente asustada y cuando se prepara por luchar, unos brazos la sujetan por la espalda, trata de escapar convirtiendo su cuerpo en agua para escurrirse de ese agarre. _No se va a dejar. Ella va a luchar._

Pero ellos golpean primero y bloquean su magia de forma rápida. Siente un piquete en el cuello y comienza a sentir bastante sueño…

― _Gray-sama…_

Susurra débil.

Pero en su mente aclama con todas sus fuerzas por él.

Juvia grita su nombre mil veces antes de caer.

* * *

 **XDDDDDDD ¡No me había dado cuenta que estaba bien corto este capítulo. Lo siento, los que se vienen están más largos. Este es un capítulo necesario para la sociedad.**

 **Por cierto, ESTO NO ES NADA. El que le sigue es peor. Releo lo que he escrito y me dan ganas de sacarme los ojos y prenderles fuego. ¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo? xD**

―Agradezco sus reviews: _**Dora.**_ Todas queríamos ese golpe U_U Ya se sabe algo de Juvia :C. Falta una parte de su pasado. _**Sabastu**_ , tus rr siempre me hacen reír porque te imagino histérica frente al celular. xDDD "Me gustó la forma en que relataste la desesperación, frustración, miedo e ira de Gray. Una cosa fue llevando a la otra, casi como las etapas del duelo. DD: ¿y ahora qué pasará? " A veces me pongo filosófica e existencial xDDD Esas palabras me hacen feliz, le dan sentido a lo que escribo, que siempre siento que no tiene forma xDD "¡Devuélvanle a Juvi! \QAQ/" Yo también exijo a Juvia de regreso :(. _**Light** _ "Mi corazón ya no está para despedidas, son muchas situaciones críticas de una vez xD" Ese momento en que te das cuenta que en tus 3 de tus 4 longfics están separados xDDDD e_e/ por favor, manda la frase como cadena de mail xD tengo problema con las peleas, eso siempre lo tendré. No se puede todo en la vida. XD

 **Gracias por leer y comentar, aunque esto se está yendo al diablo y se tambalea en un hilo sobre si seguir o no. xD**

 **EDITADO 26/02/2017**


	14. Capítulo XIV: Disgusting

**Notas de autor:** La canción es _Save me_ de _Nickelback._ Hoy la historia pasa a otro rated M y me doy asco por eso D:  
 **Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es de Hiro Mashima y yo solo recurro a sus personajes por diversión y obsesión, no existe lucro con mis pensamientos extraños.  
 **Advertencia:** Fic con contenido delicado y hasta ofensivo para personas susceptibles a los clichés. Stalkeen y lean bajo su responsabilidad

* * *

 **#MisiónPor100AñosDeClichéGruvia**

* * *

 **FLAVORS**

 **Capítulo XIV: Disgusting**

* * *

 _Show me what it's like to be the last one standing, and teach me wrong from right and I'll show you what I can be. Say it for me, say it to me and I'll leave this life behind me, say it if it's worth saving me_

* * *

Trata de levantarse pero su fuerza no es suficiente, todo le da vueltas. Se esfuerza por abrir los ojos, pero parece atrapada en una pesadilla, los recuerdos de dónde está, cómo llegó ahí son cada vez más borrosos, lo único que la acompañaba es la sensación de miedo…

Juvia comienza a mover su cabeza de un lado a otro para despertar y salir de su feo sueño. Quiere despertar y encontrarse con Gray…

Pero algo la retiene. ―Estás demasiado inquieta ―esa voz es lejana, parece que llega a sus oídos mediante eco. No la reconoce, pero quiere despertar y dejar de ser retenida en ese 'sueño' ―pero no hay de qué temer, yo estoy contigo. Yo te voy a cuidar y nada malo te va a pasar.

Chilla cuando siente un pinchazo en el cuello, otro más, que merma su fuerza y le inyecta más y más sueño… ¿Ese es su destino?, ¿Qué su fuerza se acabe?, ¿Pasarla atrapada en una pesadilla interminable?, ¿Sentirse asustada por la eternidad?

―Aún tienes mucha fuerza, creo que dos no serán suficientes para mi maga de agua favorita ―su voz es suave.

Calcula otra dosis para hundir una nueva inyección en el blanco cuello de Juvia, ve que no respinga ante el piquete y se siente satisfecho ya que está _más indefensa_ e inspira más en él. ―Tardarás en despertar… Pero te voy a esperar. Como siempre.

 _ **~O~**_

Más tarde… siente el cuerpo engarrotado. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado durmiendo? ¿Por qué siente tanta sed y calor? Intenta abrir los ojos, con mucha lentitud, pero en automático estos se vuelven a cerrar. Trata de nuevo y el ciclo se repite por un par de veces más, pero es inútil.

Se siente tan somnolienta, ni sus piernas y ni sus brazos le responden. Se mantiene vigilante, analiza el lugar donde está, pero no distingue nada puesto a que todo está oscuro. Hace memoria, ¿dónde está?, ¿cómo llegó ahí? Tiene tantas dudas que eso comienza a alarmada y nublarle el juicio. _No hay recuerdos. No hay fuerzas. Solo hay dolor en su cuello, pero el resto de su cuerpo parece muerto._

—Despierta dormilona —una voz se escucha lejana, nuevamente abre ligeramente sus ojos pero estos pesan, siente mucho sueño…

En medio de la oscuridad aprecia una asquerosa sonrisa frente a ella, cierra sus ojos —en parte por decisión propia y porque siguen pesando como plomo—. Una mano comienza a frotar de arriba abajo su muslo, haciéndola sentir expuesta.

Quiere gritar, pero el grito se queda atorado en la garganta, la exclamación se ahoga con su acelerada respiración. Quiere llorar, pero sus lágrimas han sido drenadas de su cuerpo. Juvia se hunde en donde está acostada y pronto cae en cuenta de tres cosas: no sabe dónde está, no sabe con quién está y que en esos momentos no puede hacer nada para defenderse.

Intenta convertir en agua su cuerpo, pero no puede. Pierde las esperanzas: no hay escape y Gray-sama no vendrá por ella.

 _«Juvia no vale la pena. Juvia no vale la pena.»_

 _«Nadie salvará a Juvia, nadie.»_

—Creo que te dejaré dormir un poco más —la mano deja de acariciarla ―te lo mereces, ya tendremos tiempo de estar juntos, porque nadie nos va a separar.

Ella se siente tan débil que prácticamente se desvanece.

 _ **~O~**_

No sabe si es de día o de noche ―cuántos días u horas ha pasado en ese lugar―, pero el ruido de unos pasos que se aproximan a ella la ponen alerta. Abre sus ojos, no sabe de dónde sale la fuerza, pero le sigue siendo imposible pensar en algo claro, aunque lentamente, la magnitud de las cosas y el pánico se están apoderando de su cuerpo.

No siente la suficiente fuerza para levantarse y menos para luchar y a cómo puede —con la poca energía que tiene— se da la vuelta e intenta bajarse de la cama donde está acostada, ya que su instinto le dicta que salga de ahí lo más pronto posible.

« _Se siente el peligro._ »

« _Se siente indefensa._ »

« _Nadie vendrá._ »

« _Juvia no vale la pena._ »

Sigue sin poder usar magia, parece que han drenado todo su poder mágico y sus energías.

Todo comienza a girar demasiado rápido, le duele la cabeza, sigue somnolienta, con calor, sedienta, temblorosa, nauseabunda y _sola._ No entiende nada… « _Por qué a ella, quién está ahí, por qué no recuerda nada._ »

―No, no te vas a volver a alejar de mí ―escucha una voz masculina, que termina por humillarla más ante su patética situación.

Se aleja poco ¿Y a dónde? ¿En realidad hay salida? Y sin más, siente como es arrastrada hacia atrás… sus tobillos están sujetados y ella intenta gritar, pero nada sale de su garganta —pánico, pánico, pánico—. Siente, de pronto, que se suben en ella, haciendo imposible su escape.

—No te voy a hacer nada malo, Juv ―susurra ―yo jamás haría algo para lastimarte. Eres tan especial.

 _Juv. Juv. Juv._

Esa voz.

Esa forma de llamarla.

No alcanza a concebir sus pensamientos acerca de la identidad de su atacante, porque un grito de dolor se escapa de sus labios. Siente que algo oprime su hombro, unos dientes se hunden bestial e inesperadamente en su piel, clavándose sin piedad e hiriéndola.

―No sabes cuánto te he extrañado. No te imaginas lo mucho que te necesito.

Comienza a llorar. Tiembla y se remueve… hace lo que puede para librarse, pero no puede.

―Tranquila ―su intento es sonar armonioso para serenarla. No le gusta que sienta miedo de él, porque lo único que ha hecho es cuidarla y amarla.

Su voz resuena en el oído de Juvia, erizando escalofriantemente su piel. Con la poca fuerza que tiene, se retuerce para escaparse de ese peso, que solo la tiene anclada en el suelo; se siente como un insecto aplastado y moribundo queriendo escapar.

De momento la carga sobre su espalda desaparece; pero no la presencia y opresión sobre sus caderas. De alguna forma, se las ingenia para darle la vuelta con brusquedad. Sus ojos se encuentran, por un momento deja de respirar y siente la tensión en el aire, él parece disfrutar de su reacción porque lame sus labios saboreándose del platillo que tenía frente a él: la indefensa Juvia.

―Sigues tan hermosa como siempre.

Las lágrimas se escapan por sus ojos, pero no es momento de rendirse. Empieza a manotear y mover sus rodillas, porque el peso sobre su pelvis la está lastimando. Duele y él ríe, no le hace ni cosquillas porque sus golpes son patéticos y débiles.

―No lo hagas más difícil, por favor ―suplica al tomarla por las muñecas, se agacha con rapidez para hundir su nariz en el cuello de la chica ―hueles delicioso… ―la olfatea y la hace sentir asquerosa y se hunde más en el suelo… solo trata de desaparecer.

Siente asco al sentir que las sucias manos de su _leviatán_ recorren su cuerpo con violencia, apretando su piel por debajo de la ropa. Se siente impotente ya que no sabe cómo librarse de él: su cuerpo no responde y su magia ha sido bloqueada.

―Deja de resistirte, por favor. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, te necesito ―voltea a verla. Él toma el miedo de Juvia para volverse más fuerte.

Quiere vomitar al sentir que sus labios humedecen de saliva su rostro y cuello. Mueve la cabeza hacia un lado, esquivando que toque sus labios, lo que él termina viendo como un desafío porque la toma brusco por la barbilla y hace que lo vea directo a los ojos.

Ve el destello de temor en ellos. —Me debes algo desde hace mucho —se relame sus labios y mueve furiosamente su boca por la mejilla de Juvia.

Ella continúa luchando y se remueve, intenta con todas sus fuerzas pero ese no es el mejor momento (no puede defenderse). Mientras más se mueve, más le duele... no puede arrancarse la piel que está siendo forzosamente tocada. Una de sus repulsivas manos está subiendo por su vientre, mientras que la otra vaga por la parte externa de su muslo. Su única defensa es apretar sus labios para que no los toque… No esa parte, no... No, _esa parte_ solo debe ser acariciada por Gray.

La ve desafiante y se lo da a entender con un fuerte golpe que la hace girar la cabeza; él puede más que ella. Y sin más, se despega de ella, quien intenta aprovechar la oportunidad de escapar: pretende girar para zafarse. Pero él, la regresa y dirige sus manos para apretar su cuello para recordarle el dolor que ya estaba sintiendo en él.

Abre los ojos por la fuerza del agarre y comienza sentir que le falta aire. —¿Ves lo que me estás obligando a hacer? ¡Yo no quiero hacerte daño! ―exclama sin soltarla ―pero tú no te dejas, huyes, te escondes de mí. Te escurres como el agua… pero por fortuna eso ya no nos separará. Estaremos siempre juntos. Siempre.

No pone atención a sus palabras, pero por instinto, manda sus manos a su cuello para tratar de luchar contra él, intenta quitárselas de encima, pero no puede. Se mofa de ella y aproxima su rostro para besarle los labios.

Intenta usar magia, pero no puede y la desesperación aumenta: no tiene fuerza y ni poder para defenderse.

« _Nadie la va a salvar._ »

« _Ella tampoco puede salvarse._ »

Juvia parece convulsionar, son dos sensaciones desagradables: le falta aire y se siente invadida, el hombre introduce su lengua a su boca. Todo parece oscurecer para ella, ahora con más razón, puesto a que una mano abandona su cuello y es dirigida hacia la parte interna de sus piernas, para separarlas.

De nuevo trata por volverse agua pero, nuevamente, le es imposible.

Tose y quiere librarse, pero él muerde con fuerza su labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar. Siente el sabor del hierro en su boca, mientras que la rasposa y asquerosa mano recorre su muslo peligrosamente

Ya no sabe si debe temerle más a la falta de aire o a la culminación de todo.

La opresión de su cuello persiste, duele, le repugna y su corazón deja de latir cuando siente su mano alcanza su ropa interior para hacerla a un lado. Pierde la esperanza: cada rincón de su cuerpo ha sido bruscamente tocado y ella no puede defenderse, no hay escapatoria, ni magia, ni salvación... Aprieta los ojos para reprimir las lágrimas, en vano, y estira su brazo para tantear a su alrededor, buscando algo que la ayude, que _la salve._

Su respiración se acelera, los afectos de la droga danzan por sus venas… _«Por favor»,_ suplica. _«Por favor, por favor»_ y de milagro se encuentra con algo, descuido u obra de una fuerza divina que se acuerda de ella, no importa la razón, pero ella lo sujeta y no se explica cómo, pero tuvo la facilidad de estrellar el objeto fuertemente en la cabeza de su captor.

Los cristales de la botella caen encima de ella, el hombre se inclina hacia a un lado y ella se arrastra al lado contrario para salvarse. Mareada y todo, con bastante dificultad, se arrodilla. Nota que sigue consciente, que no fue suficiente… se siente frustrada ante su debilidad.

—¿Por qué lo haces más difícil? ¿Ellos te han puesto en mi contra? —intenta lanzarse a ella, pero en un ágil e inesperado, también para ella, movimiento clava el cuello de la botella su muslo… regresándole un poco de lo que hizo. Lo gira sin una gota de compasión, el hombre grita y la adrenalina aparece en ella.

El grito de dolor, le da fuerzas. Sabe que no va a durar mucho y debe darse prisa. Lo oprime con más fuerza, la sangre brota y aunque no es suficiente castigo, decide que tiene que salir de ahí porque sigue teniendo todas las de perder.

Se levanta, sus piernas tiemblan y casi cae al suelo, pero se incorpora y sale lo más rápido que puede. Respirando con dificultad, sintiéndose mareada, con el cuerpo molido, los oídos zumbándole y con su mayor peligro resoplando en su espalda.

* * *

 **:x asqueroso me dolió en el alma. :C y eso que lo censuré porque simple y sencillamente no puedo con eso.**

 **Me avergüenza esta historia, pero la tengo escrita toda. Por eso actualizo, ya qué.**

 **EDITADO 26/02/2017**


	15. Capítulo XV: Strong

**Notas de autor:** La canción es _In my arms_ de _Plumb._  
 **Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es de Hiro Mashima y yo solo recurro a sus personajes por diversión y obsesión, no existe lucro con mis pensamientos extraños.  
 **Advertencia** : Fic con contenido delicado y hasta ofensivo para personas susceptibles a los clichés. Stalkeen y lean bajo su responsabilidad

* * *

 **#MisiónPor100AñosDeClichéGruvia**

* * *

 **FLAVORS**

 **Capítulo XV: Strong**

* * *

 _Your baby blues, so full of wonder, your curly cues, your contagious smile and as I watch, you start to grow up all I can do is hold you tight_

* * *

Fuerte.

Sin remordimientos.

Sin magia.

No le importa que sus nudillos se llenen de la sangre de aquel idiota, que poco rival ha sido para él. Pero, lo único que pretende es que le diga dónde está Juvia para ir por ella, pero no se irá sin hacerlo sufrir.

Bora no borra la sonrisa de su rostro y eso crispa más sus nervios.

―Si me matas, no importa ―escupe ―moriré a gusto. Porque ella, ya tiene lo que se merece.

Le llena de rabia que se atreva a hablar de ella, a pretender ensuciar su nombre.

No es digno de mencionarla, menos de burlarse de ella. El mago de hielo está acabando con el principio de Fairy Tail, 'no matar a sus enemigos', pero no le interesa romper ese código con tal de defenderla.

Lo detesta. Odia lo que le hizo, la forma en que marcó su pasado para terminar condenando su futuro. Él fue quien orilló a Juvia a huir, él es poco hombre que la maltrató y la hizo sufrir.

En el pasado no había podido, defenderla pero hoy sí. Vuelve a impactar su puño contra su rostro para hacerlo caer al piso, el mago de hielo no se compadece y se lanza a propinarle más golpes.

―¿Dónde está? ―masculla.

Bora se retuerce. ―¿Ya te cansaste? ―pregunta al ver que se ha detenido. Él sigue tirando en el suelo y Gray está parado, viéndolo con odio ―¿Por qué debería importarte? ¡Ella te estaba dejando! ¡Siempre hace eso! ―grita desesperado ―llega, echa a perder todo con su lluvia y se va, dejándote inundado.

Le lanza una fuerte patada en estómago que lo hace torcerse. ―Es la verdad ―quiere erguirse luego de un momento, lleva una mano a estómago y ladea la cabeza ―esa mujer solo es un tormento, literalmente ―Gray contiene las ganas de seguir golpeándolo ―según ella "te ama" pero no hace más que ahogarte con sus sucias aguas.

No responde. ―Y es lo que te hizo a ti, también ―suelta una carcajada.

―¿Dónde está? ―repite ―¿Dónde está Juvia?

Pone los ojos en blanco. ―Pagando lo que debe, arruinando a otro…

Harto de los rodeos, lo termina alzando para encararlo. Su fría mirada llena de rabia cala, pero a él no le interesa porque no tiene nada que perder.

―Yo no la tengo.

Abre los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Eso le dice algo más?

―Tú la atormentabas. Yo los vi juntos ―Gray hace más fuerte el agarre y lo encara con mayor rudeza.

―Solo quería que pagara lo que prometió ―Bora analiza su rostro y comienza a reír ―¿no te lo dijo todo?

Ese ha sido el 'golpe', que más le ha dolido en la noche. Juvia no le dijo todo ―se reafirma la teoría de que no confía en él.

―¿De qué te ríes? ―le irrita que se burle de los dos, Gray reafirma su agarre y lo zarandea fuerte ―Juvia… él único error de Juvia fue enamorarse de una basura como tú ―espeta duramente. Le cuesta admitir que una vez existió alguien tan miserable en la vida de la maga de agua, misma a la que le entregó todo.

Y verle el rostro lleno de cinismo y sin pizca de remordimiento ―pese a la paliza―, le da más cólera, porque Juvia solo lo quiso e hizo todo por un hombre que sigue sin valorarla. Y ni los golpes, le hacen ver eso.

―Dime dónde está ―no vale la pena ese tipo. Pero si vale, acribillarlo a golpes.

―Está con 'él' ―responde ―y de seguro la está haciendo muy feliz…

 _«_ _Él. ¿Quién es él? ¿Por qué no sabe de él?_ _»_

―Y sí, Juvia no te habló de él ―sonríe con maldad ―solo dice lo que le conviene…

No lo resiste más y vuelve a golpearlo. ―No te atrevas a mencionarla.

Le cuesta reconocerse por la furia de sus golpes, se hacen cada vez más fuertes… pierde la cordura conforme más le pega, no parece humano. Debe frenarse, porque no tiene más tiempo que perder.

―¡Gray!

Unos brazos lo separan de ese hombre. Erza se pone en medio de los dos, Gajeel y Natsu se encargan de Bora.

―En las afueras del bosque ―suelta sin más… porque contra tres, ya tiene menos esperanza de vivir.

Gray no se detiene porque comienza a correr.

 ** _~O~_**

Juvia camina a duras penas, se tropieza con sus propios pies y cuando siente que y no puede más, se recarga en una pared y lleva una mano a su magullado cuello. Duele horrible y suelta un quejido. Ni siquiera ha podido salir de la casa. Ya no aguanta más, no puede seguir caminando y tampoco se puede esconder porque ese no es su territorio. _Tiene todas las de perder._

Su magia no vuelve, no sabe dónde está y no tiene ni idea de cómo salir.

Aunque cada vez se siente peor, la adrenalina ha abandonado su cuerpo y comienza a temblar, sus piernas cada vez se sienten más débiles y la sensación de asco no desaparece de su garganta, la vista se le nubla, hasta le da miedo pensar que está perdiendo la vista periférica. Parece que estaba viendo a través de dos tubos y todo lo que se supone que está alrededor es tapado por la oscuridad.

Trata de reanudar su marcha pero fracasa, cae al suelo. Está indefensa, sin poder mágico, muy lastimada y _¿enferma?_ Porque se siente como tal. Y él, él se acerca… él, le hará daño.

Considera esconderse, ¿pero en dónde? Él conoce el lugar, ella no. Además no tiene fuerza de moverse. ¿Y si busca algo que la ayude a defenderse? Pero qué, atrás había un cuarto, ahorita está en un pasillo y a lo lejos visualiza unas escaleras, lo que le dice que está en la planta alta, comienza a cavilar un plan de defensa, quizás pueda transformar su entorno en su arma.

Su cuello punza y siente que ya no lo soporta más, su corazón se acelera, el sudor comienza a correr por su frente al escuchar unos pasos que se aproximan.

 _«_ _Vamos Juvia. Vamos Juvia._ _»_

Él se acerca y se inclina hacia ella.

Pero ya no lo soporta, se queda sin fuerzas y se desploma. Hunde su espalda en la pared y agrada lo fresco de esta, se acurruca resignada de su final.

El hombre acaricia su mejilla, y si no estuviera tan adormilada, hubiese apreciado su mirada triste y arrepentida. ―No quise hacerte daño, pero tú me obligaste. ¿Por qué no quieres estar conmigo? ―le susurra. Sus palabras se escuchan tan distantes, se apagan como la luz de una vela.

 _«_ _Gray-sama…_ _»_

Si solo pudiera aguantar un poco más… si tan solo pudiera comunicarse con ellos, si tan solo tuviera algo de esperanza.

 **~O~**

 _«_ _Juvia._ _»_

Natsu ha dicho que percibe el aroma a Juvia y su olor cada vez se hace más fuerte. Eso quiere decir que están cerca y además, luego de muchos días puede sentirse cerca de ella ―sabe sobre ella―, solo ruega para que resista solo un poco más.

Camina más rápido, todos sus miedos se concentraran en una parte de su cuerpo: las piernas. Corre a toda prisa, no recuerda nunca haber sido tan rápido o haber tenido un apuro tan enorme. _Esa necesidad tan inmensa._

Sin darse cuenta los deja atrás, pero él no tiene tiempo y menos ganas de esperarlos. Solo para de correr cuando visualiza el lugar que Bora había dicho, se queda quieto y busca algún indicio que le diga que está rodeado, pero no tiene tiempo para miramientos y comienza a desesperarse: quiera atacar para recuperarla, pero ¿A quién se enfrenta en verdad? Gray desconoce lo que tiene adelante y esa misma ignorancia puede repercutir en Juvia, solo por ella vacila y se detiene.

Escucha tras de él, los pasos de sus amigos. ―Parece que está solo.

―No hay que confiarnos ―Erza analiza con sobriedad la situación y en seguida arma un plan, que ideó durante todo el trayecto ―que Gray vaya por enfrente y nosotros rodeamos.

Nadie dice nada porque prefieren no perder el tiempo. Saben que Juvia está corriendo peligro y que cada segundo es oro.

Él se concentra en su misión y somete a cada sombra que trata de descontrolarlo para que fracase. « _Ella está bien»_ , se dice mentalmente para acallar cualquier mal pensamiento. Corre y cuando llega la puerta, se percata que todo está en silencio ―eso, más que nadie ha impedido que siga andando―, le da un mal presentimiento.

―¡Juvia! ―exclama al cruzar la puerta, la cual estaba abierta…

Su voz suena desesperada y poco importa que rasgue su garganta, porque es una realidad: está cerca de ella y ahora más que nunca, la protegerá.

La necesita cerca y no va a renunciar a ella. No volverá a perder a nadie importante en su vida, su maldición termina hoy. Su vista divaga en cada rincón de la cabaña, pero no hay ninguna respuesta.

 ** _~O~_**

 _«_ _Juvia…_ _»_

Abre los ojos y piensa que se trata de una alucinación por su pésima condición. ¿O está cerca de la muerte y la voz de Gray-sama la guiará al cielo?

Aunque no pueda abrir los ojos, es capaz de percibir el sonido de su voz. _«Es su voz. Es Gray-sama»._ Su Gray-sama. Está segura.

Intenta levantarse pero no puede, solo suelta un chillido de dolor. ―Gray-sama… ―susurra tan despacio que es fácil que su voz de pierda con el sonido del viento ―Gray-sama…

 ** _~O~_**

 _«_ _Gray-sama…_ _»_

El fonema es suave, tanto que parece distante y sumido en el dolor, le dan la orden de que suba a toda velocidad las escaleras. _«Es su voz. Es la voz de Juvia»._ La cual reconocerá siempre, no importa el tono, el timbre o la condición.

―¿Juvia?

Su voz se escucha más cercana, si tan solo tuviera fuerzas… si tan solo pudiera levantarse e ir con él. El llanto se apodera de ella ante la impotencia y el insensato dolor que golpea su cuerpo sin piedad.

 _«_ _Por favor._ _»_

―Juvia…

Aunque la maga de agua no puede abrir sus ojos, siente que unos brazos la envuelven y la abrazan protectoramente.

Es fuerte.

Él está con ella.

Gray la ha vuelto a salvar.

* * *

 **Estuvo bien cósmico esto. XDDDD ¡Gracias por el apoyo! D= me avergüenza la historia por oscura, pero ya la tengo bastante avanzada y sería una lástima no terminarla.**

 **Review, crítica y sugerencia bienvenidos.**

 **EDITADO 26/02/2017**


	16. Capítulo XVI: Bad Taste (III)

**Notas de autor:** La canción es _Every breath you take_ de _The police._  
 **Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es de Hiro Mashima y yo solo recurro a sus personajes por diversión y obsesión, no existe lucro con mis pensamientos extraños.  
 **Advertencia:** Fic con contenido delicado y hasta ofensivo para personas susceptibles a los clichés. Stalkeen y lean bajo su responsabilidad

* * *

 **#MisiónPor100AñosDeClichéGruvia**

* * *

 **FLAVORS**

 **Capítulo XVI: Bad Taste  
Parte III**

* * *

 _Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace, I dream at night, I can only see your face, I look around but it's you I can't replace, I feel so cold and I long for your embrace, I keep crying, "Baby, baby, please"_

* * *

El hombre acaricia su mejilla, y si no estuviera tan adormilada, hubiese apreciado su mirada triste y arrepentida. ―No quise hacerte daño, pero tú me obligaste. ¿Por qué no quieres estar conmigo? ―le susurra. Sus palabras se escuchan tan distantes, se apagan como la luz de una vela.

 _Gray-sama._

Ella ha susurrado un nombre y siente que se aleja más de él. Y la triste ironía es que la tiene frente, incluso está tocándola… pero jamás la había sentido tan ajena a él. _Enamorada de alguien más._

No, no, no. Eso está mal, ella está mal. Al único que puede amar es a él. _Juvia no puede estar enamorada de alguien más. Y si lo está, está equivocada._ Y la razón más lógica para su condición es que la han influenciado tanto en los años, que ya no sabe qué sentir _. Ella siempre fue así, sola se engaña._

La han cambiado, ella no es así. Su belleza radica en la soledad y su gris existencia. Aquella mujer apagada, taciturna y si vida, es Juvia. No la que está frente a él. Antes imponía con la frialdad de su mirada y ahora, parece que va a quebrar con el soplido del viento.

La han cambiado para mal. Le han robado su hermosura y su fuerza.

 _«Antes era tormenta. Ahora es una suave llovizna.»_

Ahora, es frágil y está perdida. Indefensa. Por eso se había asustado al reconocerlo, porque de ser la otra Juvia ―de la que estaba enamorado―, hubiese luchado contra él. Lo hubiera encarado, se hubiera enfrentado a él.

Le cala su miedo; Juvia temblaba como corderito, lo hacía ver como depredador, como si él fuese hacerle daño cuando lo único que quiere es admirar su belleza, amarla, cuidarla, disfrutar de los días grises, bañarse bajo la tormenta y no ver la última parte de ella _._ Se niega a que la cambien.

Quiere a la vieja Juvia ―de la que se enamoró― y no va a descansar hasta que ella vuelva a él.

―Después de todo, tú lo prometiste ―recuerda. Ella tiene los ojos cerrados y parece profundamente dormida ―tú prometiste ser mía. ¿No lo recuerdas?

Había estado con otro hombre, Bora, quien no había sabido valorar la verdadera esencia de su ser: ese color grisáceo provocado por las gruesas y tupidas gotas de agua que caían del cielo por la tormenta. Aquella mujer que caminaba por un mundo pausado con falta de sonido y color. Llena de frialdad y aislada del resto.

Y él, cada que la miraba, se maravillaba más con su oscuridad. « _Porque es como él»._ Los dos eran tormenta, habían estado solos, todos los rechazaban y lo único que anhelaban era el amor de alguien. _Pero, los únicos que pueden sentir amor por personas como ellos, son los que han estado en una condición igual._

Son similares. Casi idénticos; almas gemelas que están juntos tarde o temprano.

Comparten tanto sin necesidad de palabras.

Lo hace sentir tanto sin siquiera tocarla.

 _La ama, aunque ella no se dé cuenta que siente lo mismo por él. Por eso le va ayudar._

El día en que se le presentó la oportunidad de acercarla a él, de demostrarle que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, fue cuando se esforzó por salvar a Bora. Como en el amor todo se valía, se aprovechó de la oferta. _Porque quería que su tormenta inundara sus días por la eternidad._

Sabía del daño y de todo lo mal que le había hecho Bora, pero más allá de indignarlo, le fascinaba y le excitaba el hecho de que la volviera más como él, porque con sufrimiento, la lluvia arreciaba, parecía interminable e incluso así ―ahogada―, ella se aferraba a su amor, a salvarlo: estaba tan pérdida, tan necesitada, que no dudó en contribuir un poco más en la belleza de su ser, al provocar más y más lluvia.

―Juvia promete hacer lo que quiera, si deja a Bora-san vivir.

Esa mirada fría, esa convicción, esa poca estima y _la lluvia,_ le estimularon a aceptar. La quería cerca.

―¿Sabes lo que significa?

Asintió firme ante la creencia de que le estaba vendiendo su alma, pero lo que ignoraba era que su alma, ya era suya. Y se lo mostraría después.

―Vas a tener que ser mía ―respondió gustoso ―tú alma por la de él.

Pero a ella no le importó y la deseó más que nunca porque el mundo oscureció más y la lluvia se prolongaba, no tenía fin. _Era tan perfecta._

No obstante, ella comenzó a escaparse como agua entre los dedos. Le hacía honor a su magia y entre más se alejaba, más tentación le provocaba. _Era difícil, pero no imposible. Tenía su palabra: sus almas estaban unidas. Juvia lo iba a amar, como él a ella._

Pero una cosa es que escapara de él, porque la tormenta la seguía, y otra muy diferente es que ésta se disipara para que los primeros rayos de sol se filtraran: ella era más bella en lo nublado, bajo la lluvia, en la desesperación y soledad, que ahora. Le llena de rabia que le robaron su belleza, pero se encargaría de devolvérsela.

Ella huye de su lado; cambia de ciudad, de gremio e incluso de imagen. Pero sigue atada a él y por más que se esconda, él la va a encontrar para hacer volver sus días de tormenta. La seguirá hasta el fin del mundo para hacerle ver que es su realidad.

Sabe que muchos le temen a su verdad ―Juvia es una de esas personas―, pero él, va a enseñarla a aceptarse y le hará ver que él es el hombre de su vida, que ella está mejor siendo la diosa de la lluvia.

La ve frente a él, el subir y bajar de su pecho lo tranquilizan. Es tan fácil llevársela, pero no es el momento, porque la recuperación de la tormenta apenas inicia. Nota las marcas del daño que han quedado en su piel y se regaña por eso, pero Juvia algún día se lo perdonará al entender que todo lo hizo por los dos ―a pro de la lluvia―, y quizás todo sirva de incentivo para el futuro, no puede evitar sentirse orgulloso de que incluso en sus errores, pueda salir su triunfo.

Ya que ha eliminado el primer obstáculo, y aunque fue corto el tiempo que han pasado juntos, pudo verla, pudo tocarla y eso lo satisface un poco ―porque nunca es suficiente―. Tiene que dejarla para que la curen, él tiene que seguir con sus planes para que el futuro que compartirán juntos lleno de lluvia, llegue pronto.

No es un adiós, es un hasta luego.

Volverá por ella. Besa su frente con delicadeza y apremia el momento de atrás ―donde casi la vuelve suya―. Y sin duda será el incentivo para continuar en su trabajo de liberarla y volver.

―Volveré. Pronto estaremos juntos ―dice al levantarse y escapar, calcula que no tardan en dar con el lugar, si es que Bora hizo lo que tenía que hacer.

 **~O~**

―Juvia.

La llaman y vuelve en sí, su primer impulso es empujar ―mínimo tratar― a la persona quien está frente a ella.

―Juvia soy yo, Gray ―le es imposible no decirlo, luego de ver su cara espantada y su afán por escaparse de sus brazos.

―¿Gray-sama? ―susurra con miedo. ¿Entonces fue verdad? ¿Él sí está con ella? Su mirada vaga para revisar su alrededor y lo encuentra a él.

La ve con preocupación y con el entrecejo fruncido. Siente sus manos sostenerla firmemente por la espalda, sus dedos se aferran a su piel. Una diminuta y adolorida sonrisa se forma en sus labios, mientras unas lágrimas se escapan de sus ojos.

 _Es una realidad._

―¿Estás bien?

Quiere asentir, pero tan grande es su alegría por estar con él, como tan poca su energía. No se siente bien. Nada bien, pero no quiere mortificarlo más.

―Gray-sama vino por Juvia ―y con eso, ella está bien. Por eso, por fin está bien.

Pero no alcanza a responderle su pregunta, menos a decirle todo lo que estaba atorado en su garganta, porque vuelve a perder la consciencia.

―¡Gray! ―las voces de sus amigos se acercan y callan tan pronto ven las circunstancias en las que está: Juvia inconsciente en los brazos de Gray.

Lucy traga saliva y Erza los analiza a la distancia. Midiendo las reacciones de su amigo, ese que conoce muy bien. Temen lo peor, parece congelado y absorto en la irrealidad. ¿Será posible? ¿Han llegado tarde?

―¿Ella está bien? ―la rubia se anima a preguntar. Su voz tiembla, Gray la está asustando por su severa y fría reacción.

Sigue aferrado al cuerpo inconsciente de la maga de agua, como si todo dependiera de ese soporte.

El mago de hielo está mudo, no responde por largos segundos, pero se incorpora con ella en sus brazos. ―Juvia está bien ―su voz parece procesada, pero lo ameritan a la conmoción de encontrarla en esas condiciones.

Está bien, ya está con él. Pero hay algo que no le cuadra…

Tratan de acercarse para verla, pero Gray no se detiene a que la revisen y menos a responderles sus preguntas.

―El lugar está vacío ―Gajeel los está esperando bajo las escaleras. Había registrado todo la primera planta, incluso parte del bosque, pero no encontró nada y su nariz no podía olfatear ninguna irregularidad.

―Aquí tampoco hay nada ―la pelirroja, había mirado el único cuarto de arriba pero lo único que miró fueron los cristales de una botella rota, un poco de sangre y ya.

Eso es. Aún no se acaba, aunque esté con ellos, sigue corriendo peligro puesto a que la historia no ha concluido.

Natsu sigue registrando todo los alrededores, tratando de olfatear, pero no había nada… solo el aroma de Juvia y eso le parece extraño, pero no dirá nada.

* * *

 **HOOOOOOOOOOOOOLA. ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO LOCA, ME AVERGÜENZO DE LA HISTORIA XDDD Peeeero acá entre nos, les confieso que quedan 4 capítulos para el final :x I'm not even sorry, tengo que hacer una prueba 100tifika: todos se están preguntando por el "villano" pero antes de revelarlo quiero saber: ¿Quién se imaginan que es y por que? ¿OC o personaje del manga? Basado en eso, yo podré saber qué hacer (? AIUDAAAAAAAAAA**

 **REVIEWS; _doramassilvi_** : la cosa es que a mí me apena escribir cosas así, pero esta historia se me fue de las manos y cambió 3 veces de forma. Pero ¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo! 7u7)r **_Lua93_** xD ¡Me dijiste crueeeeel! Ok, te perdono porque te gustan todas mis historias (?) pues aquí la continuación XD cada vez más dark! XD _**claudiacorvo**_ la verdad cada vez está más pesada y más oscura, me desconozco, pero muchas gracias por el apoyo =D _**Miss Nutella**_ creo que el estrés ya pasó D: te voy a tener que llenar de luff para que no te me infartes DDD: sé débil, just let the sin begin! xDDD ¡Cae ante el gruvia y sé pecado! Gracias por comentar, aquí se revela máaaaaaas :x

 **EDITADO 26/02/2017**


	17. Capítulo XVII: Fresh

**Notas de autor:** La canción es _In my arms_ de _Plumb._  
 **Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es de Hiro Mashima y yo solo recurro a sus personajes por diversión y obsesión, no existe lucro con mis pensamientos extraños.  
 **Advertencia:** Fic con contenido delicado y hasta ofensivo para personas susceptibles a los clichés. Stalkeen y lean bajo su responsabilidad

* * *

 **#MisiónPor100AñosDeClichéGruvia**

* * *

 **FLAVORS**

 **Capítulo XVII: Fresh**

* * *

 _Knowing clouds will rage in and storms will race in but you will be safe in my arms, rains will pour down, waves will crash around but you will be safe in my arms_

* * *

Con cuidado, como si se tratara de la persona más frágil del mundo, acaricia su cabeza. Sus dedos se hunden suavemente en sus cerúleos cabellos y suelta un prolongado suspiro mientras se dedica a observarla con detalle… se ha terminado ¿no?

No, aún no. La pesadilla ha llegado a su fin, pero los estragos y las consecuencias están por llegar. _Y lo harán cuando ella despierte._ Además, él sigue libre y se siente impotente.

Ve a la maga de agua dormir en la cama de la enfermería del gremio. Y se esfuerza por sonreír al verla por fin con él, _con ellos_. Ahora con ella cerca puede respirar más tranquilo, pero a pesar de todo, el alivio contrasta con el dolor de las preguntas: ¿por qué ella?, ¿por qué se tuvo que llegar a eso?, ¿qué sigue?, ¿él volverá?, ¿Por qué se fue solo así?, ¿Cuáles son sus verdaderas intenciones?

Aún cala ver sus brazos con raspones superficiales, las marcas moradas en su piel y los cortes más profundos en su rostro, que aunque Porlyusica y Wendy han tratado sus heridas, él no deja de lamentarse por cada una de ellas. Además de que todavía, lo matan las intenciones que aquel degenerado tenían con Juvia…

Gray ni siquiera se anima a completar ese pensamiento. No quiere ni pensarlo y menos imaginarlo. Esa especie de daño está descartado y sí, se sintió bien oírlo más que nada por ella, porque ninguna mujer merece sufrir eso.

Pero el recuerdo queda en el aire, la incertidumbre sobre el paradero de aquel individuo se pausa, el tormento y el miedo estarán suspendidos hasta que la maga despierte y las marcas que se tardarán en borrar… Él más que nadie sabe que no todas las heridas se cierran con facilidad ―como las de su piel―, sino que hay otras que tardan en cicatrizar y se harán presentes en su momento, y estarán por bastante tiempo. Quizás perduren por siempre y eso es algo que no puede permitir.

No quiere que Juvia esté como él, al dejarse comer por las sombras de sus miedos y eso la frene a seguir siendo ella ―que aunque la maga de agua fluctuaba entre sus demonios, no perdía su personalidad―, pero ahora es todo diferente y puede que no vuelva a hacer la misma de antes. _No quiere. No puede permitirlo._ Queda el tormento, él sigue libre y eso la hará sentir miedo todo el tiempo.

Y lo sabe, aunque se esté llenando de excusas tontas: Juvia es mucho más valiente que él y no se va aislar. El problema es él, que se subestima y cree que es imposible ayudarle o serle beneficioso.

¿Así es el amor? ¿Querer es hacerte menos? Porque él se enoja ante el poco estima que Juvia se tiene y ahora, irónico pero cierto, él lucha contra el prejuicio de no quedar a la altura.

Pero lo vale. Juvia lo vale… él también lo vale. Es un idiota por titubear y en forma de disculpa se inclina para besar la frente de la maga de agua, como lo ha venido haciendo todas las noches desde que está en la enfermería.

 ** _~O~_**

―¿Y Gray-sama?

Juvia trata de levantarse para ir en busca del mago de hielo, pero sus brazos tiemblan al momento de apoyarlos en el colchón de la cama. Aún no está del todo recuperada.

No verlo ahí con ella le hace pensar que está molesto y siente una opresión en el pecho que la hará llorar pronto.

―Juvia quiere ver a Gray-sama ―su voz bien puede compararse con el sonido de un objeto siendo arrojado en el mar, para terminarse hundiendo. A Lucy le apena la condición de su amiga y mejor desvía la mirada.

Si tardan en responder es porque no saben cómo darle una mala noticia.

―Él estuvo aquí en la noche ―Erza siempre salvando el día. Juvia concentra su mirada en la pelirroja ―de hecho, las dos noches que has estado dormida él te acompaña.

La maga de agua limpia las lágrimas que se escapan de sus ojos y asiente un poco más esperanzada. ―Entonces Gray-sama fue a descansar a su casa. Aquí no es muy cómodo dormir ―dice en voz alta para convencerse que esa es la verdad.

―¡Claro que sí! ―la pelirroja le da la razón ―él se queda en la noche y va a descansar en el día porque sabe que no estarás sola ―las dos asienten y la rubia se pregunta quién es más ingenua ―tú no te preocupes que él vendrá.

Las palabras de Erza logran reconfortarla, aunque aún persiste el miedo a que no quiera saber nada de ella. Pero no vale la pena pensar en eso, se está preocupando en vano, Gray ha estado pendiente de ella. _Y siempre vuelve por ella._

―¿Cómo te sientes?

La pregunta de la maga celestial suena seria y la hace volver a la realidad. ¿Cómo se siente? ―Bien… ―pausa ―Juvia se siente bien, algo débil pero debe ser normal ―esboza una fresca sonrisa ―solo que Juvia quiere ver a Gray-sama.

La rubia asiente a sabiendas de que Juvia quiere hablar primero con su amado. ―Sabes que nos tienes a todos nosotros, ¿Verdad?

―Eso hace muy feliz a Juvia ―responde tan natural que Lucy y Erza se sienten admiradas por la fortaleza de Juvia.

―Porlyusica-san dijo que solo tenías que descansar, que cuando despertaras vendría a verte ―empieza a considerar ir a buscar a la curandera para que revise a la maga ―y debemos informarle a todos que ya despertaste, estarán felices de saber que estás bien. ¿Quieres que busquemos a Gray?

No. No quiere. Ella quiere que Gray vaya porque es su decisión ir, sin saber cómo sigue, no porque le den la noticia de su condición y se vea obligado. Es una estupidez, pero es lo que calmaría la sensación de miedo que tiene sobre que él no quiera verla.

Y tampoco tiene muchas ganas de ver a todos, siente mucha vergüenza. ―Juvia quiere descansar.

Erza y Lucy comparten una mirada, entendiendo a la maga de agua. Aún no está lista para ver a todos, por más que sea una familia.

―Entonces le avisaré al maestro para que les informe a todos que despertaste pero quieres descansar ―Juvia se sonroja, sintiéndose un poco egoísta con su posición ―no te preocupes, todos entendemos.

 ** _~O~_**

Mientras más tiempo pasa, más piensa que él no regresará.

Desconoce si le informaron que había despertado y no deja de pensar en la posibilidad de que ya lo sabe y sigue sin ir a verla; quizás volvía solo porque sabía que ella estaba dormida y ahora que no lo está, no volverá.

Gran parte de su vida se la vivió pensando en que la rechazarían cuando se supiera lo que ocultaba o una vez que vieran lo mal que estaba detrás de su forzada sonrisa, eso terminó y no está muy segura de qué sigue.

Ya Gray sabe la verdad y quizás todo lo que pensaba resulta ser cierto. ¿Y si ya no la ve igual? ¿Y si la termina rechazando?

Porque está acostumbrada a eso. Desde pequeña la habían rechazado por la lluvia y la desgracia que viaja con ella. El repudio y Juvia son inseparables y si Gray, termina haciendo lo que los demás, ella va a morir.

No es la misma amarlo e ignorar si será rechazada, que amarlo y saber que es rechazada por el amor. Ella tiene que dar muchas explicaciones, tiene mucho que llorar pero solo quiere sentir la calidez de Gray a su lado, ya que está dispuesto a protegerla. Porque en sus brazos, ella siente que no se va a desmoronar y que terminará superando todo.

Queda esperarlo y tener esperanza de que pronto volverá.

 ** _~O~_**

Cuando la noche llega, Gray está sentando frente a la cama donde ella está durmiendo, sintiéndose patético y un idiota por lo que hace, ¿En verdad ha estado huyendo de todos por no saber cómo actuar?

En las noches está con ella y la cuida. En el día, desaparece a sabiendas de que no va a estar sola. Solo por evitar preguntas de preocupación por él, o sermones y simplemente escuchar lo que ya sabe. No tiene ganas y le irrita que se le recuerden ―aunque no sea por restregárselo― el hecho de que aquel hombre descocido hombre, desapareció sin que él pudiera hacer nada.

Odia que lo hagan sentirse inútil y odia saber que tienen toda la maldita razón, porque ni lo impidió y menos se vengó. ¿En verdad se puede ser tan cobarde? Despeina sus cabellos para liberar la frustración, ¿de qué le sirve torturarse por sus errores del pasado? Lo está haciendo, repite el patrón, falla y se culpa. Se consume entre los errores y sus demonios internos.

Se levanta para acercarse a ella y hacer lo mismo que hace todas las noches: acariciar su cabello, besar su frente y quedarse ahí, congelado mientras le ve dormir. Pidiendo que despierte pronto y que pueda matar sus demonios con una sonrisa.

―Perdón ―es la palabra que más ha repetido en esos días, la única que ha dicho, y frente a él tiene a la única persona que la ha escuchado.

Le pesa. Ni decirla un millón de veces, aminorará el sufrimiento. Pero es la necesidad de decirlo, quizás pronto le responda y le diga que está todo bien, que lo perdona. Se inclina para apoyar sus labios en su sien.

―Gray-sama ―susurra. Esboza una leve sonrisa al sentir su presencia. Lo había esperado todo el día, ni supo cuando cayó dormida, pero ahora está despierta y se siente feliz de verlo.

Aprecia la dificultad que tiene Juvia para abrir sus ojos, él sigue exactamente en la misma posición, sorprendido de que ella se despertara.

―Aquí estoy ―cuando escucha su voz, voltea hacia él. Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas al verlo, está agradecida de que sea una realidad tenerlo frente a ella ―ey, ¿cómo estás? ―trata de sonar normal, pero se siente culpable.

―Juvia está feliz de por fin verlo ―achica los ojos con desconfianza, cuando Gray se endereza, entiende que le está preguntando algo ―Juvia despertó por la tarde.

―¿Y por qué nadie me lo dijo? ―y no tienen por qué decirle, si él sabe que tiene que permanecer ahí. Se siente culpable ante su injustificada "indignación". Si él no huyera, se enteraría.

―Juvia lo pidió.

Hay una dolorosa pausa. El silencio incrementa la tensión entre los dos. Gray puede percibir la dureza de las palabras de Juvia, la ofensa de su actitud y toda la decepción de sus fallas.

―Juvia entiende ―trata de refrescar todo. Aprovechó la soledad del día para llegar a una conclusión ―Juvia no fue de todo sincera con Gray-sama ―el mago de hielo se queda callado ―Juvia rompió su promesa ―prosigue ante su nula respuesta ―Juvia solo ha preocupado a todos por sus decisiones…

―Todo es porque no confiaste en mí ―su voz congela todos sus nervios, sin darse cuenta está llorando ante la crueldad de esas palabras. Se llena de remordimientos y el peso de todo lo acontecido se estaciona en su pecho. Y solo cuando escucha los sollozos, se arrepiente de lo malo que es para hablar ―y no confiaste en mí, por mi culpa.

―¡No, Gray-sama! Juvia…

―Yo no te di pie a que me lo contarás todo y lo entiendo, no te culpo. Me culpo a mí.

Ella niega y se aferra a su brazo. Lo toma y se abraza a él con fuerza para tratar de transmitirle todo, para evitar que se vaya, porque lo quiere cerca. Gray no es el culpable, la culpable es ella por callarse y tener miedo de arruinar su imagen frente a él, pero fue estúpido ocultar su pasado. Después de todo, sus acciones la definen.

No fue que no confiara en él. Fue por su egoísmo. No fueron los temores, fue su necesidad de fingir algo que no es.

―Por favor Gray-sama, no se culpe ―solloza fuerte ―Juvia no se hubiera enamorado de Gray-sama sino confiara en él.

Es la verdad. Él fue y es amable. Él ha demostrado luchar por sus amigos para protegerlos y lo hace también por ella. Confió en él desde el principio, por eso le entregó su corazón y prácticamente se lo sigue confiando.

―Juvia tuvo mucho miedo de que Gray-sama la viera con pena o vergüenza. Juvia no podía soportar que Gray-sama pensara mal de ella.

Guarda silencio ante la dureza de esas palabras, toma un respiro y con la mano libre acaricia su cabello para consolarla. Le duele escucharla hablarla así y lo único que quiere es abrazarla.

Reprime el llanto y comienza a relatarle toda su historia, de principio a fin: cómo se vio envuelta en aquellas decisiones, que hasta a la fecha, ella va arrastrando por donde pasa.

Siente rabia por las circunstancias y trata de no reflejar nada de lo que está sintiendo conforme la está escuchando, pero Gray no soporta que ante el desamor, ella se siguiera sacrificando por alguien que no valía la pena.

―Por eso Juvia amó a Gray-sama cuando lo conoció ―dice con el alma ―Gray-sama despejó sus cielos. Gray-sama en verdad valoró a Juvia y le hizo ver sus errores.

¿Puede juzgarla? Había estado sola, necesitada de amor. Recuerda que en muchas veces no sabía cómo canalizar sus emociones. No, no tiene el corazón para criticarle o recriminarle su entrega, solo puede sentir rabia por quienes se burlaron y aprovecharon de su necesidad. Los odia a ellos, no a Juvia.

Ni supo en que momento terminó sentado a su lado, con ella llorando en sus brazos. Pero se siente bien sincerarse y hablar, quizás, por primera vez con toda la honestidad del mundo y eso reafirma sus ganas de estar con ella, de cuidarla e impedir cualquier indicio, su vida se nuble.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se siente la frescura de la libertad. Lo ha dicho todo, no guarda ningún secreto hacia el hombre que ama, su calidez la inunda y se siente completa, feliz… libre a su lado.

* * *

 **Fluffy fluffy. De ahora en adelante las cosas serán así :x Nos quedan tres capítulos para el final y aún tengo cosas para definir XDDD** **Ah, por cierto. Confieso que este fic es inspirado en la película de Disney "Hércules" cuando Meg vende su alma a Hades a cambio de su amado. TEHEHEHE y como es Disney, obvio tiene final feliz.**

 **Reviews:**

 _ **doramassilvi:** _ He cambiado tanto la estructura de la historia que ya ni sé qué escribo. xDD La cosa es que nuestro villano irá tranqui tranqui un buen rato. Spoiler informativo. _**Anuko50 Jerza**_ *O* También estás aquíiiii, muchas gracias por tu hermoso review y me alegra que alguien me siguiera la charla acerca del villano. Estaba entre Invel o un OC. De hecho desde el inicio era OC, porque me aterra el OOC xDDD solo quería saber qué causaba más impacto. Y respondiendo a la pregunta, me avergüenzo precisamente porque no suelo escribir este tipo de cosas. Me ha costado horrores, he querido abandonar esta historia muchas veces, luego me inspiro y escribo capítulos a montón. xDD Sorry por el sufrimiento y espero que en los próximos capítulos enmendarme xD _**Sabastu**_ es mi culpa, lo admito. Leí un libro de mi autor favorito y quise cambiar el perfil psicológico de este villano y le di bastante peso xDD se me fue de mis patas D: no sé si el villano sea invel xDD pero sorry por la gastritis, te daré parches fluff QwQ

 **Gracias por leer y por animarse a comentar, que de por si estoy loca y con esta historia creciendo D:**

 **EDITADO 26/02/2017**


	18. Capítulo XVIII: Nutty

**Notas de autor:** La canción es _Never gonna be alone_ de _Nickelback._  
 **Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es de Hiro Mashima y yo solo recurro a sus personajes por diversión y obsesión, no existe lucro con mis pensamientos extraños.  
 **Advertencia:** Fic con contenido delicado y hasta ofensivo para personas susceptibles a los clichés. Stalkeen y lean bajo su responsabilidad.

* * *

 **#MisiónPor100AñosDeClichéGruvia**

* * *

 **FLAVORS**

 **Capítulo XVIII: Nutty**

* * *

 _Now I'm wondering why I've kept this bottled inside, so I'm starting to regret not selling all of it to you, so if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know never gonna be alone from this moment on. If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall, you're never gonna be alone, I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone_

* * *

Juvia sabe que algo no está bien y ni aunque Gray esté a su lado logra calmarla, no hasta que le tengan lo que tengan que decirle.

Porlyusica está frente a ella y la ve con su habitual semblante de desagrado, harta de la gente pero comprometida con su labor de médico. El maestro también está ahí y guarda silencio, a la espera de lo que tengan que decirle a su "hija".

Se siente atrapada en un callejón sin salida. El mago de hielo le transmite tranquilidad y se niega a dejarla, pero no puede evitar tener miedo de lo que le dirán.

―¿No recuerdas nada? ―la mujer de cabellos rosas suelta la pregunta con seriedad.

Juvia niega. ―Juvia iba a tomar el tren cuando la rodearon y cuando estaba por usar su magia para pelear, Juvia sintió un piquete en su cuello y después todo se volvió oscuro.

Makarov se cruza de brazos y cierra los ojos. Juvia sabe que está molesto por no haber evitado el daño hacia ella, y estaría así por cualquiera. Lo mismo con Gray, el mago de hielo apretó las manos para controlar su rabia, para él aún es difícil escuchar sobre eso, Juvia trata de consolarlo acariciando el dorso de su mano.

La médico de Fairy Tail asiente. ―Eso explica las marcas de tu cuello ―era una observación obvia ―pero tienes más de un piquete.

La maga de agua lleva su mano libre hasta la zona afectada, para cubrirse los moretes que le quedaban tras todo ese incidente. Se tensa y se esfuerza por recordar en qué otro momento la había vuelto a inyectar. ―Juvia recuerda estar dormida o inconsciente, o algo así… ―en su mente encuentra palabras distantes e indescifrables, pero no ve imágenes nítidas que le ayuden a la explicación.

―¿Y tu magia? ―ante la pregunta, Juvia toma la mano de Gray y éste le da un apretón para transmitirle fuerza.

―Juvia nunca pudo usar magia… ―se entristece ante eso.

―Lo que nos dice que lo que sea que te hayan inyectado, sirvió para bloquear tu poder mágico ―su tono de voz no cambia y Makarov recrimina la falta de empatía por el caso, él ya estaba al tanto de las consecuencias.

Lo presiente y se arma de valor para ver a Porlyusica a la cara y aunque sea por corto tiempo, apreció en sus ojos algo de pena. El agarre con Gray se hace más fuerte y por un momento vacila entre su realidad…

Se esfuerza por volver una parte de su cuerpo agua, pero no puede.

―Juvia sigue sin poder usar su magia ―traga en seco, la mujer asiente.

―Supongamos que se trata de una droga ―su corazón se acelera y los oídos comienzan a zumbarle al grado de no poder escuchar nada.

Primer golpe.

―¿Juvia? ―pasa sus manos por su rostro y parpadea para aguantar un poco las lágrimas, es un sueño… una pesadilla, no puede ser verdad ―¿Juvia?

Gray la llama con preocupación y su mirada le hace estrellarse contra el suelo.

―Pensemos en una droga y los síntomas de abstinencia ―Porlyusica sigue hablando y toda la información golpea con brusquedad su mente, había perdido.

Su quijada se traba y es incapaz de hablar o simplemente chillar. No puede. ―Tu magia ha sido bloqueada. No sé qué fue lo que te inyectaron, pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte.

―Debe haber una forma ―le grita con desespero. Gray no se aparta de Juvia, quien gimotea y se niega a aceptar lo que le están diciendo.

―Lo estoy buscando, me estoy esforzando como médico de Fairy Tail.

Makarov interviene. ―Juvia ―la madura y tranquila voz del maestro llama su atención, es la primera vez que habla. Lo ve seguro y sereno, hasta le sonríe y ella se siente protegida ―haremos lo posible para que te recuperes.

Muerde su labio inferior para frenar las lágrimas. Incrédula gira hasta Gray quien le sonríe y le concede la razón al maestro, ella suspira y quiere creerse esas palabras. Jura que hace su mayor esfuerzo por confiar en ellas. Los ve tan serenos y seguros, que envidia su fortaleza, anhela contagiarse de ella pero cada vez está sintiendo más duro los golpes de la vida.

Se esfuerza por sonreír, aun las lágrimas se escapan por sus ojos.

―Wendy puede ayudar a Porlyusica-san. Levy puede leer y descifrar cualquier libro, incluso Lucy puede ayudarles ―el maestro agrega. Está seguro que saldrán de esa, porque nunca desampararán a ningún miembro de su gremio.

―Ya me estoy encargando de eso ―habla con molestia, pero se centra en la chica ―necesito que te recuperes. "La inyección" te ha dejado muy débil, quizás eso también esté afectado ―es muy pronto para decir sus teorías, por lo que prefiere callarse; las marcas de los piquetes no se han desvanecido, a diferencia de otros moretes, y eso le da ideas.

―Maestro, Gray-sama ―la chica titubea ―¿Qué hará Juvia sin su magia? ―ella necesita dinero para vivir, para hacer algo.

―Ya he pensado en eso Juvia. Puedes ayudar a Mira-chan mientras te recuperas. Lo demás, ya lo veremos. Ahora solo tienes que descansar.

Asiente no muy convencida de su cambio de vida. La habían forzado y por ende, no era porque ella quisiera haber modificado sus hábitos y eso la indigna.

 ** _~O~_**

Antes de irse Porlyusica le había dado algunas instrucciones; ya podía salir de la cama e integrarse paulatinamente a su rutina. Tenía prohibidísimo meterse a misiones o hacer trabajos pesados y que iba a pasar mucho tiempo antes de que se recuperara a un cien por ciento.

Tras eso, Juvia siente que su vida está recibiendo golpe tras golpe. Mismos que se vuelven cada vez más fuertes. Cada acción de su vida, acarrea una reacción. Si su mente y su magia están bloqueadas, su vida se ve forzada a modificarse. Ahora se supone que es una maga sin magia que ya no sabe cómo iniciar su nueva forma de vivir.

Está llena de dudas y miedos. La incertidumbre y el cambio la asustan. Ser un mago sin magia le recuerda aquellos días sin sol. A la sensación de ser diminuta y como un pequeño animal que flota medio muerto en el océano. No tiene punto de retorno y de partida.

Se ha mantenido serena y fuerte para no preocuparlos, pero la realidad es que Juvia ni siquiera sabe qué será de ella cuando salga de la enfermería del gremio, no se imagina qué le depara el mundo cuando esté en su habitación de Fairy Hills, ni siquiera se ha detenido a pensar en cómo va a pagar la renta, no puede responder a la pregunta de cómo va vivir… y le da por decir, con esperanza, que todo eso lo descubrirá cuando salga y enfrente su nueva vida.

―Juvia…

La nombra al verla tan vacilante. Tiene rato observándola al arreglar sus cosas para salir de la enfermería, primero se había cambiado de ropa, para después empacarla. Algo normal, hasta que se da cuenta que sus movimientos cada vez son más lentos y ella parece sumida en su mente.

La maga de agua abre los ojos y se esfuerza por sonreírle. ―Juvia se dará prisa, ya casi termina.

Suspira y niega, no es que la apurara.

―¿Estás bien?

¿Cuántas veces ha escuchado esa pregunta? ¿Cuántas veces ha respondido de la misma forma? Asiente hastiada de la cuestión. Y, mentalmente se reprocha por ingrata. ¡Lo único que hacen es preocuparse por ella!

Achica los ojos, no convencido, pero continúa hablando. ―Hay algo que necesitas saber…

Ladea la cabeza para observarlo, por el tono de voz que usa siente que su corazón se preocupa y late desesperado. ¿Aún queda más por saber?

―Gray-sama está asustando a Juvia.

Baja la mirada.

―Gray-sama… ―su voz tiembla y da unos cuantos pasos para acercarse a él, provocando que levantara la vista para verla.

El mago de hielo siente, con toda el alma, seguir dándole malas noticias a Juvia. Despeina su cabello y suspira con frustración, a sabiendas que su tardanza la preocupa más, pone sus manos sobre sus hombros.

Su respiración se vuelve pesada. ―Perdón ―pronuncia con sentimiento, pero a Juvia le duele escuchar esa palabra y antes de que lo interrogue, se apresura a hablar ―por no defenderte.

―Gray-sama, ya hablamos de eso…

Asiente. ―Yo… yo llegué demasiado tarde y no pude encontrar al miserable que te tenía… Él escapó. Y yo… ―calla al sentir que los brazos de Juvia lo rodean y hunde su rostro en su pecho.

Ha sido otro golpe que afecta su vida y teme al saber que nada a terminado, el peligro sigue ahí y ahora más que nunca siente dudas de cómo vivir o qué será de ella. Su cuerpo se estremece y le queda por rodearla para estrecharla más hacia él.

Juvia más que nunca se siente impotente, pero toda esa sensación y los temblores de su cuerpo desaparecen cuando Gray la envuelve protectoramente, haciendo la promesa muda de que está con ella y la protegerá.

Y haciéndola creer que estará bien.

* * *

 **Agradezco los comentarios.**

 **No sé si alguien lo lea pero lo dejaré por aquí. Había pasado más de un año sin escribir, volví a hacerlo porque resultó terapéutico para un momento "difícil" por el que estaba pasando. Tras casi dos años de dicho evento, creo que volver me ha dado más amarguras que nada. Esta historia ha pasado por muchos procesos diferentes y la voy a terminar porque existen dos o tres personas que la esperan y la comentan cuando actualizo.**

 **Tal vez después de concluir, yo termine borrando. Como lo vengo haciendo desde hace tiempo, estoy eliminando mis fics. El caso es que cada que tengo un nuevo proyecto, me lleva mucho tiempo investigar sobre lo que escribiré. Lo hago por mí, porque me gusta que las cosas tengan sentido, ciertos niveles de profundidad, mis caprichos, y eso me llevo a la cuestión: ¿en verdad vale la pena compartir cuando arrastras más malos momentos que buenos? no, no le encuentro sentido. Es masoquista. Por eso estoy borrando.**

 **En fin, como dije, Flavors fue el primer longfic que me atreví a hacer, lo amodio. Me avergüenzo de él, porque creció tanto argumentalmente y no lo pude controlar. Pero para una persona enfrascada en los OS, no estuvo tan mal. Muchas veces perdí las ganas, otros días me despertaba inspirada y escribía 3 capítulos y cambiaba la idea. xD Y cuando me di cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde para abortar la idea, por eso estamos llegado casi al final. XDD**

 **Y me puse sentimental, así que gracias a las que comentan constantemente, esta historia se terminó por ustedes. Quedan dos capítulos y lo quiero terminar antes de que llegue diciembre. Así que, nos estaremos leyendo =)**

 **EDITADO 26/02/2017**


	19. Capítulo XIX: Sweet

**Notas de autor:** La canción es _Every breath you take_ de _The Police._  
 **Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es de Hiro Mashima y yo solo recurro a sus personajes por diversión y obsesión, no existe lucro con mis pensamientos extraños.  
 **Advertencia** : Fic con contenido delicado y hasta ofensivo para personas susceptibles a los clichés. Stalkeen y lean bajo su responsabilidad.

* * *

 **#MisiónPor100AñosDeClichéGruvia**

* * *

 **FLAVORS**

 **Capítulo XIX: Sweet**

* * *

 _Every breath you take and every move you make, every bond you break, every step you take (I'll be watching you), every single day and every word you say, every game you play, every night you stay (I'll be watching you), every move you make, every vow you break, every smile you fake, every claim you stake (I'll be watching you), every single day and every word you say, every game you play, every night you stay (I'll be watching you)_

* * *

―¿Vivir con Gray-sama?

Asiente con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Expectante la observa, en cámara lenta aprecia el momento en que su labio inferior tiembla nervioso y prefiere apretarlos en una línea recta para controlarlo.

Sus ojos vacilan de un lugar a otro, incapaz de verlo a los ojos. Él piensa que sus palabras fueron demandantes y algo atolondradas; no había tenido tacto y ni siquiera la preparó o hizo de esa ocasión algo especial.

Lo había pensado desde hacía varios días, antes de que la dieran de alta, Juvia ni lo sospechaba. La había considerado buena idea, estaba hasta orgulloso e imaginó que ella se pondría contenta, pero todo lo de sus pensamientos dista con la imagen que tiene frente a él.

Pretendiendo salvar su orgullo, se adelanta a hablar. ―Es decir, si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa… también. Solo si quieres.

Juvia se echa hacia atrás y abre los ojos. En sus ojos se aglomeran las lágrimas y hace un trazo de la diferencia de sus palabras. Primero Gray parecía seguro de lo que le decía. Los dos habían salido a caminar después de la improvisada fiesta del gremio ―en honor a su salud restablecida―.

Ella le platicaba acerca de la propuesta de Erza de volver a Fairy Hills… con eso él se había apresurado a brindar otra oferta, y la había escuchado muy bien, solo que no creía lo que sus oídos escuchaban. Era como si se fuera a desamayar, apenas consciente de las palabras pronunciadas y sentía que su corazón se le saldría por la garganta. ―Gray-sama…

―¿Qué?

Totalmente enternecida, salta y lo abraza. Las mejillas del mago de hielo se ponen rojas y Juvia no tarda en darle un beso en la mejilla, sin dejar de envolverlo en sus brazos.

Es adorable. Lo más _dulce_ del mundo, al menos para ella, y se le puede derretir el corazón al ver como _su_ Gray compite por ella. S _u_ Gray la quiere a su lado.

―¿Gray-sama quiere que Juvia viva con él?

―Si tú quieres… ―la sostiene por la cintura y desvía su mirada.

Como Juvia se mantiene callada, él tiene que volverse a fijar en ella. ―¿Qué? ―arquea una ceja al ver su silenciosa sonrisa―. ¿Qué?

―¡Las palabras de Gray-sama hacen tan feliz a Juvia! ―sus brazos vuelven a rodearlo por la cintura. Habla cerca de su oído, Gray sonríe de medio lado, satisfecho por sus palabras.

Las imágenes que siempre idealizó acerca de cómo sería la vida a su lado, cruzaron fugazmente por su mente, haciéndola todavía más feliz.

―Pero… ―se separa, nuevamente de él, haciéndolo que suelte un gruñido ―¿Gray-sama está seguro?

Suelta un suspiro.

―No malentienda a Juvia ―al ver su entrecejo fruncido se apresura a hablar―. Gray-sama quiere cuidar a Juvia ―pronuncia feliz y con sus mejillas teñidas de rosa ―y… Juvia se siente fan feliz… ―pero por desgracia, existen otros factores, más allá de enojarse, Juvia necesita saber cuál es la fuerza motora que lo está impulsado a actuar ―¿no cree Gray-sama que es muy rápido?

Ambos se observan. Existe un temor latente en el interior de Juvia. Sabe que las razones que Gray tiene para invitarla a vivir con él, todas se pueden resumir en una sola palabra: _amor._ Si tiene miedo es porque la quiere. Si la necesita junto a él, es porque la quiere. Lo ama más por eso. Pero ella teme que se adelanten más y terminen estropeando todo.

―¿Por qué lo sería? ―Gray responde con otra pregunta ―siempre vamos a nuestro propio ritmo… ―inconscientemente la aprieta por la cintura y la acerca a él.

Juvia ríe ante su comentario y tiene que concederle eso. ―Gray-sama tiene razón… ―lo que sabe de ambos es que se habían besado, ya habían vivido juntos unos pocos días y Gray ahora es más abierto con sus sentimientos… prácticamente puede decir que están juntos pero no tienen alguna etiqueta que lo avale―. Juvia ni si quiera puede definir…

Arquea una ceja. ―¿Definir qué?

Menea la cabeza para decir que no quiere hablar, pero ante la insistencia del mago de hielo, suspira derrotada… ―Nosotros. Gray-sama y Juvia ―levanta el rostro para sonreírle. No quiere que crea que está molesta o exigiendo algo, así ella es feliz y ya el tiempo lo dirá.

Pero tuvo que ahogar un grito cuando en un brusco movimiento la acerca más a él y apoya su frente en la suya. ―Creí que no la necesitábamos.

Abre los ojos con sorpresa y cuando estuvo por decir algo, Gray se había acercado a ella para besarla en los labios. Es el primero que se dan después de todo lo malo que había pasado, y ella sentía lo _tan bien_ como el primero.

Y sí, él tiene razón: no la necesitan.

Menos cuando la besa así.

―Juvia estará más feliz con Gray-sama ―y él también, y mucho más tranquilo. Vuelve a unir sus labios a los de él; total ellos siempre van a su propio ritmo y el amor es suficiente.

* * *

El tiempo avanza y Juvia tiene que reintegrarse en su vida a pesar de los golpes recibidos. Piensa que esas solo son duras pruebas y que las va a pasar. Ella no está sola. El apoyo no le falta y además, si no fuera capaz de superar dichos obstáculos, el destino o una entidad divina, no se las hubiera mandado.

Como todas las personas, tiene días buenos y días malos. Y por fortuna, son más los primeros. Ella es una persona positiva y no existe mañana en que pierda la esperanza y la confianza en que pronto sus amigos encontrarán algo que le regrese su magia. Juvia confía ciegamente en ellos. Y pese a vivir por meses, cerca de tres, sin algún poder mágico… resume su vida ―los últimos meses― como buenos. _Incluso más que eso._

Después de la tormenta, viene la calma. Y tener un bloqueo de magia ―como Porlyusica le dice―, no ha sido impedimento para disfrutar de todas las cosas _dulces_ que se concretaron, porque ya estaban, en su vida. Y una de ellas es estar con él. Juvia se siente feliz de estar con Gray, vivir con él, como pareja oficial, y de pasar todos sus días y sus noches a su lado.

Si bien, parecen un matrimonio de la antigüedad; donde el hombre trabaja y la mujer atiende la casa. Ella, se siente satisfecha. Uno de sus más grandes anhelos fue y es, compartir un hogar con Gray. Y mientras él sale a misiones, ella se queda en casa y hace las labores domésticas, para cumplir con su papel de la perfecta ama de casa.

Esos son sus días buenos, donde ambos despiertan, comparten el desayuno, caminan al gremio, pasan el día ahí y regresan a casa a cenar y posteriormente dormir. También se siente bendecida porque cuando tiene días malos, estos se terminan volviéndose los mejores ―los más _dulces_ ―, porque siempre había alguien dispuesto a volver las cosas buenas para ella. Una persona dispuesta a demostrarle que está con ella, a consolarla a su manera, y simplemente sin decirle nada, pero sí con el hecho de abrazarla, podía empujar cualquier mal pensamiento. Y esa persona es Gray.

El mago de hielo no solo mantiene sus cielos despejados, o sigue siendo la luz que ilumina su día, su vida y su corazón. Sino que también es la única persona que puede ofrecerle compartir la lluvia con ella. Y eso, llena cada huequito de dolor con amor y borra le pesimismo con optimismo y alegría. Juvia es la de siempre, gracias a su gran soporte, a pesar de los golpes recibidos en el pasado. Si se cae, tiene quien la sostenga y le ayude a levantarse y si está en la cima, tiene con quien compartirlo.

Además de adaptarse a una vida en pareja. Se tiene que acostumbrar a ayudarle en pequeños trabajos a Mirajane mientras atiende gremio, siendo la ayudante estrella de la albina. Y aunque al principio fue incómodo, principalmente por las posibles molestias causadas, se hizo a la idea de no caminar o andar sola por las calles. Siempre alguien la acompaña, por mandato del maestro y para tranquilidad de todos. Y cuando Gray sale a una misión, Juvia tiene la compañía de Gajeel, Levy, Lisanna, Cana o Mirajane.

Incluso en un par de ocasiones, había salido con el mago de hielo a misiones que implicaban el menos riesgo posible. Lo había hecho por animarla y eliminar el sentimiento de inutilidad, y ella al ver que se desvivía por hacerla feliz, se juró no caer. Por él y por ella.

Desde entonces, la lleva bien gracias al apoyo de todos, sobre todo del mago de hielo. Y Juvia lleva la frente en alto por sus nakamas, su amado y por ella.

Sin embargo, al momento de querer llevar su relación a otro nivel… aparece lo _malo._

Es un ferviente deseo que se instala en su vientre y comienza a expandirse por todo su cuerpo. _Ella no lo buscaba cuando se dio cuenta que lo necesitaba._ Y es que, en ningún momento ha hablado sobre eso, pero sabe que pronto tiene que hacerlo. Pensar en esa charla, le pone nerviosa. No obstante, no puede seguir empujándolo lejos cada vez que siente que si siguen, ya no van a poder detenerse.

Después de todo, se trata de Gray. El hombre que ella ama. Y es totalmente normal que al estar a solas con su pareja, se tiene que llegar a otra dimensión. Juvia no puede precisar en qué momento, los castos besos en los labios se vuelven más apasionados, ni quién empieza. Algunas veces al estar recostados en el sofá, ella comienza por darle pequeños besos en el cuello y se mueve por su mandíbula hasta llegar a su boca. A veces se sube encima de él. Y cuando siente que sus manos se cuelan por debajo de la ropa, por un instante disfruta el hormigueo que las yemas de sus dedos trazan en el lienzo de su piel. Hay calidez en el desplazamiento de sus manos. Juvia pega más su cuerpo… por minutos cierra los ojos y disfruta del contacto y cuando se da cuenta de lo mucho que desciende el recorrido, abre los ojos y se separa de él, haciendo que se disculpara.

Esos 'incidentes' son cada vez más frecuentes. _Más intensos._ Y aunque no hay palabras de por medio, se inician por mutuo acuerdo. Es un deseo de los dos, que crece en los cuerpos de ambos y se derrocha sin que se den cuenta de los límites que se tienen hasta el momento. Cada vez, van más allá. Cada vez que se detienen, quieren más.

En ocasiones, el mago de hielo es quien inicia todo. La besa y acaricia la piel que ella muestra con su vestimenta, por fortuna alcanza a tocar mucho de sus piernas. Sus manos aprietan la piel blanca de sus muslos, acaricia la marca del gremio, al tiempo que se inclina hacia delante para seguir besándola y se acomoda en medio de sus piernas.

Ninguno pone resistencia cuando los besos van descendiendo, marcando un trayecto prolongado entre el cuello y la clavícula, mismo que deja marcas. Incluso, si la ropa es removida para no estorbar. Juvia cierra los ojos, en esos momentos no siente vergüenza o miedo, solo se concentra en disfrutar de cada toque que Gray le da. Cada caricia, cada beso se da de forma espontánea, ni ella y ni él lo planean así, solo se dejan llevar.

Sus manos se entrelazan en su cuello para acercarlo todavía más a sus labios. Su mente está en blanco, su corazón late fuerte y cada célula de su cuerpo parece querer explotar. La mano de Gray oprime uno de sus pechos y ella gime. Se siente bien… pero…

―Gray-sama ―da un salto hacia atrás. Cierra los ojos con fuerza, se niega a verlo ―Juvia… Juvia no…

―Lo siento ―su ronca voz hace que abra uno de sus ojos para verlo curiosa. El mago de hielo le sonríe y se inclina para darle un inocente beso en su frente ―está bien, te entiendo.

Juvia aprieta sus labios y niega. Hay tanto que quiere explicarle y preguntarle. Sabe que es un tema que deben de tocar por el bien de ambos, pero cuando siente que él pone su mano sobre su cabeza y despeina cariñosamente su cabello, sabe que le está dando a entender que está siendo sincero con ella.

Una sonrisa se ensancha en su rostro y sonrojada por la muestra de afecto, baja la mirada para abotonarse la camisa. Cuando alza la vista para continuar hablando ―de una manera más presentable―, se da cuenta que Gray se ha levantado del sofá. Y sabe perfecto que si a ella le está costando hablarlo, para él debe ser peor.

* * *

Pone la cabeza sobre su regazo cuando se acuesta. Juvia en automático comienza a jugar con su cabello, moviendo sus dedos entre las hebras azabaches.

―¿Se siente bien, Gray-sama? ―él gruñe como respuesta y Juvia tararea feliz.

El mago de hielo tiene los brazos cruzados y el entrecejo fruncido, sus ojos están cerrados buscando dormir.

―Juvia quiere hablar con Gray-sama ―dice y al ver cómo el mago se acomoda en sus piernas, decide agregar ―seriamente.

Abre uno de sus ojos para verla. ―¿Pasó algo?

Ella suspira y asiente. ―No es nada malo… solo que Juvia necesita hablar con Gray-sama ―continúa acariciando sus cabellos y él alza la barbilla para indicarle que prosiga. Lame sus labios y titubea ―es respecto a Gray-sama y Juvia ―frunce el entrecejo.

Juvia se pregunta acerca de las palabras. Nerviosa frota la parte de su oreja. Ella quiere hablar de lo mucho que quiere ir más allá con él. Pero no encuentra cómo decirlo, Gray al ver que se tarda en hablar, se quiere levantar para sentarse pero ella lo detiene.

―No es necesario… Juvia quiere agradecerle por entenderla... siempre ―confiesa. Pronto descubre a lo que se refiere porque sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo, Gray cierra los ojos, rechina los dientes para restar importancia―. Juvia ama a Gray-sama y cuando está con él, existe una fuerza superior que controla el cuerpo y el corazón de Juvia… ―su rostro arde tras decir eso.

El moreno abre los ojos. ―Juvia…

Tiene la cabeza agachada, pero no lo ve. ―Juvia siempre imaginó que su primera vez sería algo especial y romántico ―su manos siguen cepillando su cabello ―es algo cursi… pero ahora… con estar cerca de Gray-sama, Juvia se dio cuenta que esos detalles no importan… es algo tonto en realidad... pero… p-ero… ―abre sus ojos para encontrarse con su comprensiva mirada.

El mago alza la mano para acariciar su mejilla, haciéndola sonreír. ―¿Pero?

―Con Gray-sama todo es tan espontáneo… tan natural. Toda esa pasión se da sin necesidad de que ni Gray-sama y ni Juvia lo planeen… solo lo sienten… a-a Juvia le gusta… no sabe cuál es mejor… p-ero… ―se detiene para verlo y se apoya en la palma de su mano ―de alguna forma, Juvia siente que es lo que su corazón siempre ha querido, aunque Juvia no lo supiera.

Achica los ojos confundido por sus palabras. ―¿Estás queriendo de decir que…?

―Que Juvia está lista para estar con Gray-sama ―dice inflando sus sonrojadas mejillas. El aludido sonríe, no sabe quién tiene las mejillas más rojas―. Juvia le dijo que era tonto… ―suelta decepcionada.

Gray carraspea y se acomoda para sentarse a un lado y poner sus manos sobre sus hombros para atraer la atención de Juvia. ―No es tonto… es _dulce_ ―una amplia y sincera sonrisa aparece en su rostro _. Porque la forma en que lo dijo fue más agradable que la misma palabra._

Asiente satisfecho de verla más tranquila, ahora falta que él aclare y no sabe por dónde empezar. Juvia ha compartido algo significativo con él, y algo revelador, porque confía plenamente en él. Despeina sus cabellos y suspira prolongadamente. Está de acuerdo que para ambos dar _ese_ paso es importante, supone que las mujeres lo idealizan de una manera más cursi y romántica que los hombres.

―Juvia… ―sus ojos tintinean. Esboza una sonrisa que se va ampliando ―yo no he querido presionarte ―ella le da la razón con un asentimiento―. Tú… ¿tú s-abes que te... qu-e t-e quiero? ―sus ojos se abren como plato. Jamás lo había escuchado decirlo, pero de que lo sabía, lo sabía.

Asiente con vehemencia. Las manos de Gray reposan en sus mejillas, no quieren dejar de verse para no perderse de nada. ―Y si tú estás lista… yo también.

* * *

 **Me juré actualizar el 15 de noviembre para que esta historia diera fin el 30 del mismo mes. Y bueno, aquí lo tienen. Estos dos tienen una relación basada en la confianza, ante los sucesos anteriores, bien moderna 7u7)r y por el tipo de historia, consideré que quedaba bien. Eso no quita el hecho de que lo considero OOC, pero ni modo, está demostrado que Flavors hizo lo que quiso con una puñetera hipócrita de mierda.**

 **Este es el penúltimo capítulo de la historia. Ya lo saben. Es mi bebé, he sufrido tanto escribiendo, he tenido altibajos pero ya casi termino. =) Dije que los últimos capítulos tendrían revelaciones. Bueno, odio escribir lemons, pero esta historia lo amerita. xDDD Así que esa es la revelación, lemon. Espero que esté para finales de noviembre, porque esto se me complica XDD**

 **Gracias a:** **doramassilvi por su review.**

 **Arroz. .o./**

 **EDITADO 26/02/2017**


	20. Capítulo XX: Sickly

**30 vicios.**  
 **Tabla:** Sugestiva 7u7 **Reto:** ** _#_** **1** Primera vez.  
 **Notas de autor:** La canción es _Blush (only you)_ de _Plumb._  
 **Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es de Hiro Mashima y yo solo recurro a sus personajes por diversión y obsesión, no existe lucro con mis pensamientos extraños.  
 **Advertencia:** Fic con contenido delicado y hasta ofensivo para personas susceptibles a los clichés. Stalkeen y lean bajo su responsabilidad.

* * *

 **#MisiónPor100AñosDeClichéGruvia**

* * *

 **FLAVORS**

 **Capítulo XX: Sickly**

* * *

 _When you look at me I start to blush and all that I can see is you and us  
Oh baby, I'm so afraid to be in love with you, with you. Wanna be in love with only you, wanna watch the sky turn gray and blue, I wanna know the kiss that's always new, I wanna be in love with only you, just you_

* * *

Sepulta su rostro en su pecho, Gray la abraza fuerte para evitar que se consuma en el nerviosismo. Juvia desliza sus dedos por su espalda desnuda, siente cómo se tensan sus músculos bajo el toque de las yemas de sus dedos. Luego, apoya la mano en la cintura de sus pantalones, engancha un dedo en una presilla.

―¿Estás segura de esto? ―la respiración del mago de hielo es pesada, su voz atrae la completa atención de la maga. Juvia puede sentir como late su corazón, cuando su mirada recorre su pecho. Es lo que ambos quieren, sí. Acodaron que una vez listo, el día se presentaría por sí solo.

Su mirada viaja a donde está la de él. Su mano llega a acariciar su mejilla. ―Juvia lo está… Juvia quiere estar con Gray-sama ―sus dedos descansan en el botón de sus pantalones para desabrocharlo―. Juvia lo necesita tanto como Gray-sama.

Su pecho sube y baja con rapidez, parece aturdido por la incredulidad. Es extraño porque siempre que intentaba llegar más lejos, ella lo detenía y ahora era todo lo contrario, Juvia tuvo casi toda la iniciativa. En una rápida respuesta, Gray sostiene el rostro de Juvia con sus manos y besa sus labios con frenesí. Su cuerpo casi está encima del suyo, suelta su rostro para hundir sus dedos entre sus azulados cabellos mientras que la otra mano se desliza tras sus piernas, para jalarla más cerca, ponerla más arriba y apretarla más a su cuerpo.

Su corazón se encoge conforme acaricia su piel desnuda. Ella solo tiene la ropa interior puesta. Nunca le pareció tan más hermosa y pura. Frente a él, tiene la imagen más maravillosa de todo el mundo. Y lo mejor es que tanto como esa imagen, como ella, le pertenecen. Ese retrato y esa mujer, son de él y _solo de él._

Su pecho sube y baja por su respiración entrecortada, tras separase del beso. Sus mejillas están sonrojadas, sus labios están entreabiertos e hinchados a causa de los besos y mordiscos que se dedicó a darle. Sus manos abren camino sobre sus hombros, para bajar las tiras de su sostén. Los tirantes resbalan por la suave piel de sus brazos y justo cuando estuvo por correrlo un poco más abajo, para liberar sus senos, ella arquea su espalda para desabrocharlo y eliminarlo. Observa su perfecta semi-desnudez y Juvia tiembla. Observa su rostro para encontrar el motivo, y baja su vista hacia su pecho desnudo, que inmediatamente cubre con sus brazos.

―Juvia lo siente ―susurra. Muere de la vergüenza, muere de miedo por hacerlo _mal_ ―pero, Juvia no sabe cómo hacerlo.

Es tan dulce que teme empalagarse. Puede morir _ahí_ y _así. Encima de ella._ El mago de hielo viaja hasta su boca y une sus labios con los de ella, dándole un tierno beso; primero manso, buscando manejarla y pasarle sus sentimientos. Juvia le corresponde al instante, no se resiste y su cuerpo comienza a sentir algo _extraño_. Como si sus labios transmitieran un mensaje lleno de amor y confianza.

Se separa de ella, provocando un adorable puchero. Con delicadeza, toma sus muñecas y retira sus brazos para dejar sus pechos al descubierto. La timidez tiñe sus mejillas de rojo pero se siente en las nubes, porque rápidamente la hizo olvidar esa sensación de temor y vergüenza, quiere que la vea tal y cómo es. Con una mano, Gray amasa uno de sus senos, él cree que fueron hechos a su medida; _que el cuerpo de Juvia encaja perfectamente con el suyo_. Y su boca se dedica a atender al otro, arrancándole suaves jadeos.

La espalda de Juvia se arquea conforme las manos de Gray acarician su cuerpo y se pega más a él. Sus primeros estímulos, los está gozando. _Se siente bien_. Se retuerce conforme sus dedos se deslizan suavemente sobre la tela de su ropa. Juvia suspira pesadamente, porque siente que se volverá loca.

Después, él toma sus manos con las suyas para pegarlas a su pecho, guía los dedos de Juvia hacia abajo para que recorran su torso desnudo hasta llegar al borde sus pantalones. Ella lo ve, siente lo caliente de sus piel y dispuesta a dibujar su silueta con sus labios, comienza a besarlo. Su boca vaga hasta la clavícula, instalándose ahí para succionar. Cuando él suelta sus manos, no tarda en volver a ocupar las suyas, una la usa para apretar su seno y la otra para descender hasta llegar a su centro. Jadea con placer y siente una descarga eléctrica en cada uno de sus poros cuando sus dedos acarician por debajo de la tela. Él, lo aprecia y sonríe con orgullo. Su lengua comienza a lamer un camino desde su clavícula hasta el lóbulo de su oreja. Siente su pulso… Y se le antoja; lo muerde y después lo besa. Juvia gime fuerte, no se puedo frenar, y ahora más que nunca quiere estar con él, tanto que se olvida de todo: la inexperiencia, la vergüenza, el temor _. El deseo gana_. Su interior vibra con excitación y muere, en verdad muere, por _más._ Además, quiere demostrarle cuánto lo ama.

Las manos de Juvia se mueven torpes y nerviosas. Pero quiere que Gray forme parte de _eso._ Que sienta lo mismo que ella: un cosquilleo en la piel que sus manos tocan y un extraño piquete en la boca del estómago. Mira hacia su rostro y aprecia la forma en que cierra los ojos, disfrutando las inexpertas caricias en su miembro.

Nuevamente une sus labios con los de él. En un cálido beso. Sus miradas se encuentran y acaricia su mejilla. Sus ojos lucen más profundos que el mismísimo océano; no están revueltos o temerosos. Lucen más oscuros, más concisos y llenos de deseo. _Está lista._

 _Y él, también._

Lee sus pensamientos y se aleja para eliminar la poca ropa que le queda puesta y ella hace lo propio con la única prenda que viste. Completamente desnudo, regresa a ella. Se apoya con sus antebrazos y se acomoda entre las piernas de Juvia. Siente que el corazón le va a estallar en cualquier segundo, su sangre parece lava, hay electricidad paseando por sus venas… se alinea y lentamente se adentra a ella, la escucha gemir duramente. Aprieta la mandíbula conforme se desliza en su intimidad. Ninguno se mueve, le da tiempo de acostumbrase. Las caricias de Juvia sobre su espalda se debilitan. Sus dedos, quedan estacionados.

―Por favor… Gray-sama ―dice poco después de haberse acostumbrado a él. Le sonríe aunque sus ojos estén vidriosos. Deposita un beso en el hueco entre su cuello y hombro, mientras que sus manos se mueven hasta los hombros para abrazarlo.

Gray comienza un suave y lento vaivén… Apoya su frente en la de ella y besa la punta de su nariz. Siente que sus músculos tiemblan y que la sangre le hierve conforme sus caderas toman mayor ritmo. Desde hacía mucho quería compartir ese momento con ella y por eso había esperado hasta que los dos estuvieran preparados. Por un segundo se pregunta si había hecho mal, si la había presionado a eso… pero borra ese pensamiento en cuanto Juvia le sonríe con ternura.

 _Es para él. Ya es su mujer._

* * *

Frunce el entrecejo mientras la observa dormir. Incluso si las luces están apagadas, gracias al esfuerzo, puede ver cómo es que ella parece luchar en sus propios sueños. El mago de hielo se había despertado por la inquietud de Juvia, la maga está dormida a su lado, por mucho rato todo estuvo tranquilo pero en los últimos minutos o menos, puede escuchar pequeñas quejas que emiten sus labios.

Juvia está teniendo pesadillas. Él las ha tenido por mucho tiempo y sabe sobre eso.

Intentó abrazarla pero con tanto movimiento de ella, se contuvo. ―Juvia…―susurra bajito para no asustarla, su voz suena serena para tranquilizarla.

La maga de agua se mueve, sus ojos están cerrados con fuerza, sus manos están hechas puños y aprietan las sábanas que las cubren. Gray siente que su corazón se acelera al verla sufrir, hace por despertarla ante la nula reacción que tuvo segundos atrás.

Tiene miedo, es la primera vez que ve que ella tiene pesadillas. Y como su voz no funciona, pone una mano sobre su hombro.

―Juvia ―repite en otro susurro.

Inmediatamente después de su contacto, la aludida se sienta en la cama, lanzando un ataque de agua al aire. El mago de hielo abre los ojos como platos.

Su respiración es intranquila. Su pecho sube y baja con irregularidad. Se siente tan desorbitada, que tarda en captar en qué lugar está. Quiere empujar los demonios de sus sueños, _porque los había soñado. Tenía que ser un sueño_. La habitación en la que está, no se parece nada a la de momentos atrás.

―Todo fue un sueño… todo fue un sueño de Juvia… ―su cuerpo comienza a temblar y se abraza a sí misma, encoge las rodillas mientras comienza a mecerse.

El suave murmullo mecanizado, lo hace salir de su asombro y se sienta a su lado. ―Juvia ―vuelve a nombrarla―. Juvia… ―hace el intento de acercarse a ella. Cuando la maga gira sus ojos a él, se le forma un hueco en el estómago. Juvia está llorando. No resiste el impulso de abrazarla.

Su cuerpo se relaja en respuesta automática al brazo rodeando su cintura y se acomoda en hombro. Muerde su labio inferior para reprimir sus sollozos. Los círculos trazados en la piel de su espalda, la relajan poco a poco. Gray la acaricia sin decir nada, incluso la besa un par de veces para tranquilizarla.

Sabe que está con ella. Que no está sola como en sus _sueños._ O sus _recuerdos._ No lo sabe porque todo parece tan real, se siente real. El dolor es real. Estaba sola, en peligro, le querían hacer daño y ella no era capaz de hacer algo para defenderse. Gritaba por Gray y él nunca aparecía. Pronto la figura que la acechaba tomaba la vieja forma de un conocido fantasma… y todo se volvía más un recuerdo que un sueño.

Vuelve a temblar ante esa idea y se acerca a su cuerpo. ―Juvia, tú…

Su voz suena preocupada y le cuesta un par de respiraciones poder hablar, se acurruca a su lado. ―Juvia cree que tuvo una pesadilla ―su voz es débil y baja, apenas perceptible.

―¿Crees? ―se asoma para buscar sus ojos, sin dejar de apoyarse de su hombro, alza la mirada para cruzarse con la suya, asiente.

―Juvia vio… vio a… ―su voz tiembla y es incapaz de pronunciarlo. Los ojos del mago de hielo se ampliaron, no necesita agregar más para saber a qué se refiere ―Juvia estaba encerrada, quería huir pero alguien acechaba a Juvia.

―Pero estás aquí. Todo el tiempo has estado aquí ―dice. Trata de que le crea. Él mismo trata de creerlo también.

Asiente. ―Pero el miedo fue tan real, como si Juvia ya lo hubiera sentido… Juvia no podía hacer nada para defenderse ―cierra sus ojos para ahogar el llanto. Independientemente de que se trate de un tema, ella sigue sin poder usar su magia. ¿Qué si un peligro se desata? ¿Qué si no puede proteger a Gray? ¿Qué si ni ella se puede cuidar?

Se queda callado un par de largos segundos antes de hablar.

―¿No lo viste, verdad? ―lo ve curiosa. Cuando Gray ladea sus labios en una especie de sonrisa, que parece más mueca, se siente confundida―. Estaba tratando de despertarte cuando tú, tú… es mejor que lo veas tú misma.

Juvia sigue con la mirada los movimientos del mago; como se inclina hacia atrás para encender una pequeña lámpara sobre el buró de la cama, luego ve como regresa a su lado e indica algo hacia delante. Ve hacia esa dirección. Sus ojos se abrieron, hay lágrimas saliendo de ellos.

Siente como el peso de sus hombros y toda la amargura oculta de su corazón se desvanece, se diluyen gracias al agua. Hay un desastre en la habitación, ve un charco de agua frente a la cama, y unos cuantos muebles empapados de gotas.

―Tú pudiste usar magia ―susurra cerca del oído.

No lo ve pero sabe que está sonriendo. No lo ve, pero lo siente. No lo ve, pero ella también sonríe.

Eso es una buena señal. Juvia siente que su vida cada vez está mejor.

―Mañana iremos con Porlyusica para ver qué dice.

Asiente. En su mente se construyen nuevos castillos de esperanza.

―Deberíamos descansar ―no espera respuesta de Juvia, pero la arrastra de nuevo a acostarla a su lado.

Apaga la lámpara y la envuelve en sus brazos. Juvia se acomoda a su lado, pone su mano derecha sobre la marca de su gremio. _Buscando la promesa muda de que todo irá de bien a mejor._

―¿Gray-sama? ―dice un rato de después, para comprobar que está dormido, después de sentir sus respiraciones más prolongadas y profundas. Se ríe cuando le responde adormilado―. Juvia lo ama ―confiesa llena de amor. Agradecida de tenerlo con ella _endulzando_ su vida. Sonríe contra su piel―. Gracias.

Con eso sabe que es suficiente por esa noche. Mañana será un nuevo día, uno que promete mejores cosas. Y sabe, con más certeza que nunca, que aunque existan pesadillas o los malos recuerdos ataquen, ella tendrá a alguien que la sostenga, que la salve y la ame con la misma intensidad. En la misma sintonía.

 _Por fin._

* * *

 ***Llora porque es el primer fanfic de más de 5 capítulos que termina* Como estoy triste y sentimental, diré que estoy feliz de mí misma por terminar mi primer longfic en toda mi vida (?) y pese a los muchos altibajos, heme aquí: muerta por dentro pero bailando una cumbia (?) Gracias a las personas que comentaron, pero sobre todos a las que lo hicieron CONSTANTEMENTE. ¿Por qué? porque ustedes fueron lluvia en plena sequía. Fueron motivación, aunque a veces se sienta que soy una malagradecida -ya saben lo que dicen: puñetera hipócrita de mierda-. Y de corazón, gracias. Como lo dije, yo perdía las ganas de seguir, luego me llegaba un solo review de ustedes, donde apreciaban esta historia más que yo xD y me daban ganas de seguir. Fue una historia de mucha sequía. La verdad, pero ustedes lo salvaron:**

doramassilvi, Sabastu, Lightblue17, Nymus (cuando se ponga el día, porque sé que lo hará).

 **Ahora, la última revelación que tengo es que este fic lo empecé con la idea de Hércules, la película de Disney, pero mientras lo avanzaba, leí El Hombre Equivocado de John Katzenbach, quien es mi autor favorito, y SPN, me llevaron a esto: Desde el principio eran dos villanos, solo que al "OC" se le dio más personalidad ya avanzada la historia, por lo que pensé hacer una secuela. Una secuela donde por fin conociéramos ese rostro. Y claro, más los cabos sueltos que dejé: bloqueo de magia de Juvia, y más otra _plot principal_... Pero no le veo caso. Renuncio antes de hacerlo, por los motivos dichos arriba (la _casi_ nula motivación ante el poco apoyo). Que esta historia me saca de mi confort XD**

 **Considero que el final tal cual está bien. Quedan cosas abiertas, como en muchos finales, pero lo importante es que están felices. Y con eso yo estoy conforme.**

 **¡Defensora de los finales felices!**

 **EDITADO 26/02/2017**


End file.
